Waiting For you
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae dan Donghae setelah delapan tahun tidak bertemu? Akankah mereka segera bersatu? Ataukah mereka masih canggung bertemu satu sama lain? "Senang kau sudah pulang, Hyukkie.". Haehyuk fict. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: No Other, Just You**

**Main Cast :: Haehyuk *Cameo-nya nyusul. hahaha.. :D***

**Disclaimer :: Fict ini murni buatan Mi. Haehyuk milik diri mereka masing2 :DD**

**ini fict pertama Mi, kalau ada kesalahan, Mi mohon maaf. Mi mohon bantuannya chingu.. ^_^v  
><strong>

**NO OTHER, JUST YOU**

**HAEHYUK FANFICTION  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

AUTHOR POV

Seorang yeojya manis tengah memandang sayu kearah seorang namja dan yeojya yang duduk berdampingan. Sang namja merangkul yeojya di sampingnya. Yeojya itu tak membalas perlakuan namja tadi, ataupun menolaknya. Ia hanya diam saja. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat sang namja mencoba membuat gurauan pada yeojya disampangnya. Terbukti dari respon yeojya itu yang kemudian tertawa mendengar gurauan namja disampingnya.

Hati yeojya manis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja dan yeojya itu semakin terasa miris. Sungguh hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pensil mekanik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya bergetas di tangan mingulnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada hal lain, tapi sekeras apapun usahanya, ia hanya fokus pada namja dan yeojya tadi. Teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tiba-tiba menepuk pundak yeojya manis itu.

"Sudah, jangan diperhatikan lagi. Kau mau menemaniku ke kantin? Aku lapar." Yeojya manis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sebelum meninggalkan bangkunya, yeojya itu membisikkan sebuah kalimat ke hatinya.

Saranghae Lee Donghae...

Author Pov End

Hyukjae Pov

Sungmin mengajakku makan di kantin. Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai, jelas saja belum ramai, jam istirahat memang masih 30 menit lagi. Lalu kenapa kami bisa ada disini? Itukarena Sungmin mengajakku kemari saat sedang mengerjakan soal dari Jay seongsaenim. Aku masih ingat apa yang Donghae lakukan bersama Kibum di kelas tadi. Aku merasa begitu iri pada Kibum. Dia yeojya cantik, manis, baik dan pintar. Sempurna. Dan dia dicintai banyak orang, termasuk Donghae. Walau Donghae tahu Kibum milik sahabatnya semasa SMP dulu, Choi Siwon. Tapi Donghae tak perduli pada hal itu. Seperti yang ia katakan padaku, beberapa bulan lalu..

FLASHBACK

Aku dan Donghae berjalan bersama setelah turun di halte bus. Kami dari dulu sering pulang bersama. Rumah Donghae berada tepat di depan rumahku. Selama berjalan, aku terus tertawa dan bertepuk tangan melihat gerakan dance Donghae. Tiba-tiba Donghae menatapku dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatku tiba-tiba merasa perih.

"Hyukkie, Kibummie itu manis, ya?" jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang. Aku membuang muka sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Hmm.. ne, dia manis. Sangat." Kubisikkan kata terakhirku entah untuk siapa.

"Beruntung sekali Siwon mendapatkan Kibum. Aku jadi iri."

DEGH!

Kenapa Donghae mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seketika jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Aku berhenti dan menatap pilu punggung Donghae yang berjalan di depanku. Dia.. apa dia menyukai Kibum? Ini tidak benar. Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan membalik badannya. Donghae menatapku bingung. Ia kembali berjalan mendekatiku, segera ku ubah ekspresi wajahku menjadi biasa.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchanayo? Kenapa diam saja? Ada masalah?" Donghae sudah sampai dihadapanku, wajahnya menatapku bingung.

"Gwaenchana, Hae. Hanya, tadi ada seekor kucing manis lewat. Aku jadi terpana. Iya, begitu. Hehehe.." aku mencoba membohongi Donghae. Semoga ia tidak curiga, batinku.

" Kucing? Seingatku tak ada kucing lewat sedari tadi. Mana kucingnya?" Donghae celingukan mencari kucing yang kumaksud.

Aku menarik ujung seragamnya, Donghae kembali menoleh padaku. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Kucing itu sudah pergi. Hae, kan, sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk. "Ah, mungkin karena sedari tadi aku memikirkan Kibummie."

DEGH!

Lagi-lagi debaran menyakitkan itu. Kenapa harus ada perasaan seperti ini? Jadi, sedari tadi ia membicarakan tentang Kibum. Apa ia benar-benar menyukai Kibum?

"H... Hae," kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya pada Donghae.

"Hmm? Waeyo, Hyukkie?"

"A.. apa Hae menyukai, Kibummie?"

"Hmm.. kurasa begitu." Donghae menjawab dengan santai. Jadi, dia benar-benar menyukai Kibum? Hatiku terasa semakin sakit.

"Ta..tapi Hae, Kibummie.. dia.."

"Aku tahu. Dia milik Siwon, kan? Tapi, belum tentu ia milik Siwon selamanya. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti ia menjadi milikku." Sebegitu sukanya kah kau dengan Kibum Donghae? Meski kau tahu dia milik orang lain, milik temanmu sendiri. Dan kau tidak memperdulikan hal itu?

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja, Hyukkie. Ayo kita pulang! Kajja!" Donghae menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pelan. Aku berjalan di belakang Donghae sambil menatap tanganku yang digenggamnya. Tahukah kau Donghae, aku mencintaimu..

FLASBACK END/Hyukjae Pov End

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Author Pov

Sungmin dan Hyukjae kembali ke kelas sambil tertawa. Hyukjae bahkan sudah mulai bisa melupakan bayangan kegiatan Donghae dan Kibum yang ia lihat tadi. Hyukjae dan Sungmin duduk di bangku mereka sambil terkikik pelan. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa sebuah tangan merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Jantung Hyukjae berdetak lebih kencang, tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang, dan wajahnya serasa memanas.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Hyukkie?" seru sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Hyukjae.

"Ini karena aku baru saja tertawa, Hae." Jawab Hyukjae. Ah, ternyata namja itu Donghae.

"Hey, Hyuk. Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau mau ikut ke rumahku tidak?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Hae? Apa Heechul ahjumma membuat cake lagi?" Hyukjae melepas tangan Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kau ini, makanan saja yang kau pikirkan. Sesekali pikirkanlah yang lain." Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae gemas.

"Kyaaa! Hae, jangan diacak-acak!" Hyukjae menjerit histeris. Donghae hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menarik tangannya dari kepala Hyukjae. Hykjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Hehehe.. jadi bagaimana, kau ikut ke rumahku tidak?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Hae? Daritadi aku bertanya, bukannya menjawab, kau malah mengacak rambutku." Protes Hyukjae.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Mwo? Jjinjayo? Nuguya?" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Kau ikut?" jawaban Donghae membuat Hyukjae penasaran.

Hyukjae nampak berpikir sebentar, "Ne, aku ikut." Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nanti, tunggu aku sepulang sekolah, arraseo?" kata Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum manis sebagai jawabannya.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Annyeong.. Umma, aku pulang!" seru Donghae sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Hyukjae masuk dibelakang Donghae dan menutup pintu rumah. Donghae menganbil dua pasang sandal rumah. Ia memberikan salah satu pasang sandal rumah itu untuk dipakai Hyukjae. Dan sepasangnya lagi, ia yang pakai. Hyukjae mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera melepas sepatunya untuk memakai sandal yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Dari dalam rumah keluar seorang yeojya canting yang memakai apron masak.

"Selamat datang. Annyeong, Hyukkie." Sapa Heechul, umma Donghae.

"Annyeong, ahjumma. Apa ahjusshi sudah pulang?" Hyukjae membalas sapaan Heechul sambil membungkuk manis.

"Ah, ahjusshi sudah pulang, dia sedang mandi. Ayo masuk. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Heechul menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Sementara Donghae mengekor di belakang kedua yeojya manis itu.

Sampai di ruang tengah, terlihat seorang namja tinggi yang tampan. Rambutnya di cat merah-orange menyala. Senyum menawan yang dapat melelehkan yeojya manapun terpatri di wajahnya.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie. Lama tak bertemu." Namja itu menganggkat sebelah tangannnya sesaat. Hyukjae begitu terkejut melihat namja di hadapannya.

"Oppa!" pekik Hyukjae saat ia sudah kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya. Yeojya manis itu langsung menerjang dan memeluk namja tampan dihadapannya. "Oppa, jeongmal bogoshipo."

"Nado bogoshipo, chagi." Namja itu mengusap kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang.

TBC

eottokhae? eottokhae?

hancur ya? aneh ya?

Hyaaa! kayaknya Mi emang susah jadi author (.)"

mohon review-nya chingu.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**tittle :: Waiting For You**

**Main Cast :; HaeHyuk (cameonya di chap ini Zhoury. tapi Mochi cuma numpang nama doang.. :D)**

**Disclaimer :: ff ini murni kisah nyata yang terinspirasi karena teman Mi. Mian, Mi asal ganti judul.**

**tapi Mi ngerasaain feel ff ini pas dengerin lagunya Yesung yang Waiting To You.**

**yang kemarin minta dipanjangin, ini udah Mi panjangin. semoga berkesan.. ^^**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Nado bogoshipo, chagi." Jawab Zhoumi oppa. Kulepaskan pelukanku padanya dan menatapnya kesal.

"Ya! Oppa, jangan memanggilku begitu. Apa oppa mau Henry noona mengamuk gara-gara ucapan oppa tadi?"

"Benar, hyung. Kau mau Henry noona membrutal gara-gara penyakit playboy-mu masih belum sembuh? Kau kan mantan playboy." Donghae ikut mengejek Zhoumi oppa.

Zhoumi oppa mendelik, "Kau menghina ku, ikan jelek? Dan kau makin cerewet saja, Hyukkie." Zhoumi oppa mengacak rambutku gemas. Aku sudah hampir mengeluarkan protesku, tapi Donghae sudah memprotes Zhoumi oppa duluan.

"Ya! Hyung, jangan seenaknya mengacak rambut, Hyukkie. Dia itu paling tidak suka rambutnya diacak-acak. Makanya jangan disentuh." Donghae mengomel panjang lebar. Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, apa maksud ucapannya barusan itu? Apa dia tidak tahu, jantungku rasanya hampir copot gara-gara ucapannya itu. Kau payah, Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan seenaknya mengacak rambutku. Kau sama menyebalkannya, Hae." Protesku.

"Kau protektif sekali, Hae. Bagaimana kalau Hyukkie ku pinjam sebentar?" Zhoumi oppa merangkul pundakku. Senyum playboy khas Zhoumi oppa terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan barang oppa."

"Terserah kau saja, hyung. Kenapa tanya padaku." Jawab Donghae. Apa-apaan jawabannya itu. Baru saja dia membuat jantungku seperti lari marathon gara-gara protesnya saat Zhoumi oppa menyentuh rambutku, sekarang dengan entengnya dia mengatakan hal itu. Dasar ikan cucut menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Zhoumi oppa menggiringku menuju taman belakang rumah Donghae dan mengajakku duduk di pinggir kolam ikan. Rasanya aku ingin marah pada Donghae karena ucapannya. Tapi aku siapanya, dan dia siapaku. Walau aku menyukai Donghae, tapi aku bukan kekasihnya. Tapi sikapnya tadi benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Aku duduk di pinggir kolam,dan Zhoumi oppa duduk di sampingku sambil menatap langit di hadapannya. Kurasa Zhoumi oppa tak akan segera bicara, jadi aku memetik sehelai daun dari tanaman hias yang ada di sampingku. Kusobek-sobek daun itu lalu ku buang potongan daun tadi ke dalam kolam yang ada di belakangku. Tanganku kembali terulur untuk mengambil daun kedua. Setelah aku memetik daun kedua, daun itu tak langsung aku hancurkan seperti yang pertama, tapi ku taruh dipangkuanku dulu. Saat aku akan kembali menyobek-nyobek daun itu, suara Zhoumi oppa menginterupsiku.

"Sudah, jangan kau kotori kolam itu. Kebiasaan kalau sedang kesal." Ternyata Zhoumi oppa masih ingat kebiasaanku kalau sedang kesal. Padahal sudah lima tahun kami tidak bertemu. Daun tadi tak jadi kusobek-sobek. Tapi sebagai gantinya, daun itu ku remas-remas sampai lecek. *oppa, kau seperti orang frustasi #Mi dilempar Unyuk ke planet pluto*

"Oppa mau bicara apa? Oppa tak mungkin mengajakku kemari hanya untuk melihat oppa mengamati langit." Aku tetap meremas-remas daun malang itu.

"Aku tahu kau kesal pada Donghae. Yang sabar, ya. Dia memang tidak peka." Zhoumi oppa tersenyum hangat.

"Oppa sok tahu. Aku tidak sedang kesal pada Donghae." Aku mencoba berbohong pada Zhoumi oppa. Tapi rasanya tak mudah membohongi oppa-ku ini.

"Kalau kau tak kesal, kenapa kau siksa terus daun itu?" Zhoumi oppa menggeser duduknya lebih dekat denganku dan merebut daun yang sedari tadi ku mainkan. "Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Hyukkie. Katakan saja kau kesal padanya."

Aku menunduk. "Aku kesal, oppa. Dia menyebalkan. Beberapa bulan lalu dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukai Kibum. Setelah itu, Donghae mulai mendekati Kibum, merangkulnya, menggandeng kibum saat jalan, mengenggam tangan Kibum, bahkan memanggil Kibum 'chagiya'. Dia menyebalkan, kan, oppa."

Zhoumi oppa menggeser duduknya lebih dekat denganku. Sekarang tak ada jarak diantara kami, lenganku saja bersentuhan dengan lengannya. Zhoumi oppa mulai bicara lagi. " Hmm.. aku tahu dia menyebalkan. Lalu apa lagi yang dia lakukan sampai membuatmu kesal?"

"Walau dia selalu mendekati Kibum. Tapi terkadang bila di sekolah, dia terkadang bersikap manis, manja, dan perhatian pada..." kugantungkan ceritaku.

"Pada?" ulang Zhoumi oppa.

"Padaku." Kurasakan wajahku memanas setelah mengatakan itu. Pasti wajahku merah sekali sekarang.

"Apakah seperti yang didalam tadi?"

"Ne, seperti tadi. Aku tidak mengerti, oppa. Kenapa dia terkadang berbuat hal seperti itu? Itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungku, dia membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Dan aku jadi merasakan perasaan aneh. Disini." Kusentuh dadaku. "Saat Donghae berdekatan dengan Kibum, ada perasaan perih, sakit, sedih dan perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan. Dan saat Donghae perhatian padaku, yang kurasakan adalah perasaan senang yang sedikit menyakitkan. Perasaan aneh yang hanya kurasakan jika dekat dengan Donghae."

"Hyukkie, kau menyukainya, kan? Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya. Tapi, apa kau tahu, kalau sebenarnya Donghae juga menyukaimu. Dia hanya belum bisa mengakuinya saja. Dan dia salah mengartikannya. Dia kira, dia menyukai Kibum, padahal yang ia sukai itu kau."

Aku menatap Zhoumi oppa bingung. "Oppa, kau mengatakan itu bukan untuk menghiburku, kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau mengatakan hal itu dengan posisimu sebagai mantan playboy."

"Tentu saja tidak, pabbo! Aku mengatakan hal ini sebagai seorang kakak yang simpati pada kisah cinta adiknya yang begitu rumit."

"Oppa, saat kau mengatakan hal itu, kau seperti orang tua saja. Hahahaha... :D" aku tertawa mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

"Ya! Kau ini malah mengejekku. Kemari kau!" Zhoumi oppa menarikku ke arahnya. Kukira ia akan memukulku, ternyata dia malah memelukku. "Dia menyukaimu, Hyukkie. Percayalah." Bisiknya.

"Ne, oppa. Aku percaya. Tapi darimana oppa tahu semua itu?"

"Tentu saja dari my sweety lovely bunny mochi-ku sayang *gege lebay deh*. Kau lupa kalau Henry itu noona-nya Kyuhyun?" ah, tentu saja, Kyuhyun kan namjachingu-nya Sungmin. Pasti Sungmin sering cerita padanya. Lalu Kyuhyun lapor pada Henry eonnie yang statusnya yeojyachingu-nya Zhoumi oppa. Padahal Zhoumi oppa itu kakaknya Donghae. Dasar Sungmin. Aku tertawa mengetahui kronologi hal konyol nan rumit ini. *Readers mudeng nggak? Nggak, ya? Ya udah deh, di mudeng-mudengin aja.. :D*

Kulingkarkan tanganku ke pinggang Zhoumi oppa untuk memeluknya. Kepalaku bersandar pada dada bidangnya. "Gomawo, oppa."

"Hyukkie, bersabarlah menghadapi ketidakpekaan Donghae."

"Ne, oppa. Aku mengerti." Aku tersenyum. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, entah bagaimana caranya, Donghae pasti akan datang padaku.

Hyukjae Pov End

Donghae Pov

Dari dalam rumah, aku dapat melihat Hyukjae dan Zhoumi hyung sedang berbicara. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku penasaran dengan yang mereka bicarakan. Wajah Hyukjae terlihat kesal. Dimataku, ekspresi kesalnya itu terlihat manis. Apa wajahnya selalu terlihat manis ya kalau sedang kesal?

Lama-lama jadi penasaran juga, rasanya aku ingin jadi Zhoumi hyung, bisa duduk di pinngir kolam berdua dengan Hyukjae dan memeluk Hyukjae. Tunggu, apa tadi? Memeluk Hyukjae? Ommo! Dia tidak boleh begitu. Dia sudah punya Henry noona. Kenapa dia malah memeluk Hyukjae? Apa dia belum kapok menjadi playboy?

Hatiku rasanya jadi panas, ada perasaan aneh yang muncul ke dadaku. Perasaan kesal dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya aku ingin memisahkan mereka. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka, sekarang Hyukjae malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Zhoumi hyung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Zhoumi hyung. Perasaan aneh itu semakin terasa nyata.

Apa ini yang namanya cemburu? Tapi kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan Hyukjae. Padahal, saat mendengar ada namja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum, aku tidak terlalu cemburu. Apa aku menyukai Hyukjae? Mwo? Ani, aku tidak mungkin menyukai Hyukjae. Aku dan Hyukjae teman sedari kecil, tidak mungkin semudah itu aku menyukai Hyukjae. Memang, terkadang aku protektif pada Hyukjae, tapi itu hanya untuk melindungi Hyukjae dari namja-namja yang menggodanya. Aish.. kenapa perasaan ini tidak hilang-hilang juga.

"Chagi, bisa kau panggilkan Zhoumi dan Hyukkie? Makan malam sudah siap." Ujar umma dari arah ruang makan.

"Ne, umma. Akan ku panggilkan." Jawabku. Ini kesempatanku mendatangi mereka. Kenapa aku jadi semangat ya? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Yang penting lakukan yang umma perintahkan.

Aku bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi kududuki. Aku berjalan ke pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan taman belakang lalu aku menggesernya. Aku berjalan di rumput taman tanpa alas kaki. Padahal ada sandal khusus yang disiapkan umma. Tapi aku lebih suka begini. Zhoumi hyung yang melihatku segera melepas pelukannya dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatapku dengan tatapan polosku yang entah bagaimana terlihat lucu dimataku. Aku sampai di depan mereka. Wajahku ku buat seceria mungkin, seolah tidak melihat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Hae, kenapa kau tidak memakai sandal? Nanti kakimu dingin." Hyukjae melihat kakiku yang telanjang.

"Gwaenchana, Hyukkie. Begini lebih enak." Aku memainkan jari kakiku dan tersenyum. Hyukjae langsung melepas sandalnya. "Kenapa kau ikut tidak pakai sandal?"

Hyukjae menunjukkan gummy smile-nya, "Kata Hae begini lebih enak. Aku juga mau mencobanya, ternyata memang lebih enak." Dasar yeojya satu ini.

"Ah, Hae, ada apa kau kemari? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu melihatku berdua dengan Hyukkie?" seulas cengiran tersemat di wajah playboy Zhoumi hyung. Mendengar kata-katanya, aku malah jadi sedikit gugup. Akumemperhatikan Hyukjae yang memainkan kakinya diatas rumput dengan wajah senang. Melihat Hyukjae seperti itu aku jadi ingin tertawa, tingkahnya sangat polos, seperti anak umur lima tahun.

"Hei, ikan! Kenapa kau malah melamun, pakai acara senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau sudah mulai gila, ya?" Zhoumi hyung menendang kecil kakiku dengan kakinya yang panjang. Jadi tadi aku melamun?

"Ani, hyung. Tadi umma menyuruhku memanggil kalian. Katanya makan malam sudah siap." Jawabku. Mendengar kata makanan, Hyukjae langsung berdiri. Tangannya berada di bahuku dan wajah terlihat berbinar.

"Jjinja, Hae?" tanyanya sambil mengguncang pelan badanku. Aku mengangguk kecil. "Yeeeyy!" kini Hyukjae malan melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Kajja, Hae!" Hyukjae menarik tanganku. Aku hanya menurut ditarik Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae berhenti dan membalik badannya. Aku menatap Hyukjae bingung, Hyukjae menggeser badanku sedikit ke samping. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae melempar sandal yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke arah Zhoumi hyung yang baru saja berdiri. Spontan, Zhoumi hyung langsung menghindar. Sandal itu akhirnya tercebur ke kolam, membuat air kolam terciprat kemana-mana dan membasahi kemeja merah Zhoumi hyung. Aku melongo melihat kejadian itu.

"Ya! Monkey, kenapa kau melempariku dengan sandal, hah? Lihat, kemeja ku jadi basah kena air, kan." Zhoumi hyung meledak-ledak.

Hyukjae cekikikan, "Mian, oppa. Niatnya mau ku lempar ke arah rumput. Tapi malah meleset dan kena oppa. Hehehe.. "

Aku jadi ikut tertawa. "Hyung, kau makin tampan kalau basah kuyup." Aku dan Hyukjae tertawa keras.

Zhoumi hyung melotot. "Ya! Ikan, apa katamu tadi? Kau mengejekku, hah?" Zhoumi hyung bersiap mengejar kami. Tapi aku lebih cekatan. Kugenggam tangan Hyukjae dan mengajaknya berlari. Hyukjae masih saja tertawa.

"Oppa, tolong kau bawakan sandalku, ya. Gomawo, oppa. Hahaha.. " jerit Hyukjae.

"APA!" Zhoumi hyung mulai ribut lagi. Aku dan Hyukjae semakin tertawa. Ada rasa hangat saat aku menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Ah, kunikmati saja perasaan ini.

Donghae Pov End

Author Pov

"Oppa, tolong kau bawakan sandalku, ya. Gomawo, oppa. Hahaha.. " jerit Hyukjae sambil berlari.

"APA!" Zhoumi menjerit ribut. Jeritannya hanya dibalas suara tawa Donghae dan Hyukjae. Tanpa Donghae dan Hyukjae sadari, sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Zhoumi. "Dasar pasangan aneh." Bisiknya lembut.

Zhoumi mengambil ponselnya di kantong saku celananya. Beruntung yang basah hanya kemejanya saja. Kalau celananya ikut basah, bisa dipastikan ia harus membawa ponselnya ke tukang service besok. Zhoumi menekan tombol panggilan cepat nomor satu yang langsung terhubung dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, Mochi?" sapa Zhoumi.

"..."

"Hehehe.. kau ada acara malam ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?"

"..."

"Entahlah, aku tidak punya tujuan. Hahaha.. bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keliling Seoul? Bukankah saat di China kau bilang kau merindukan Seoul."

"..."

"Arraseo, kujemput kau setelah makan malam. Saranghae, Mochi. Annyeong." Zhoumi memutus sambungan telponnya dengan perasaan senang. Zhoumi ingin langsung kembali kedalam, tapi ia teringat sandal yang tadi dilempar Hyukjae. Dengan enggan, ia mengambil sandal itu dan berjalan ke arah rumah.

"Awas kau, monkey. Tunggu pembalasan Zhoumi yang tampan ini." Oceh Zhoumi.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Zhoumi sudah berganti pakaian. Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, acara makan malam yang awalnya tertunda kini bisa dimulai. Selama makan, sesekali terdengar suara ribut dari Donghae dan Hyukjae yang memperebutkan makanan buatan Heechul. Dan tentu saja berakhir dengan tawa kemenangan dari Hyukjae karena tentu dia dibela oleh Heechul dan Zhoumi.

"Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Henry noona? Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Donghae saat semua orang sudah selesai makan.

"UHUK! UHUK!" Zhoumi tersedak minumnya saat Donghae mengatakan itu. Donghae dan Hyukjae yang melihat Zhoumi gugup hanya cengar-cengir berdua, sementara Heechul dengan sigap memijit tengkuk anaknya. Zhoumi mengangguk tanda ia sudah lebih baik, Heechul melepas tangannya dari tengkuk Zhoumi.

"Ya! Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Kau sendiri, kapan kau punya pacar?" sungut Zhoumi.

"Oho.. aku akan segera punya pacar." Donghae menjawab tak mau kalah.

"Siapa? Hyukkie?" tanya Zhoumi telak. Pertanyaannya sontak membuat Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Dan donghae terlihat sedikit gugup. Seringai kemenangan tercetak di wajah Zhoumi. "Kenapa diam? Tebakanku benar, ya?"

"Tidak. Tebakanmu salah, hyung. Bukan Hyukkie orang yang kumaksud." Donghae berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Lalu siapa? Memangnya Hyukkie tidak manis? Dia manis, lho." Zhoumi terus menggoda Donghae. Gotcha, kena kau, batin Zhoumi.

"Hyukkie... dia.. manis." Donghae menjawab sedikit gugup. Seringai diwajah Zhoumi makin melebar. Heechul dan Hangeng yang memperhatikan jadi ikut senyum-senyum.

"kalau menurutmu Hyukkie manis, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya?" pertanyaan Zhoumi benar-benar membuat Donghe gugup.

'Kenapa aku gugup, ya?' batin Donghae.

DUGH!

Hyukjae menendang kaki Zhoumi. Zhoumi meringis kesakitan. "Kau aneh, oppa. Kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Sudahlah, Hae, jangan kau jawab pertanyaan koala playboy ini. Ah, ahjumma, ayo kita cuci piring."

Heechul melirik suaminya sekilas, "Hmm.. baiklah. Ayo, Hyukkie." Hyukjae dan Heechul meninggalkan ruang makan dengan setumpuk piring kotor ditangan mereka.

"Bilang saja kau malu, Hyukkie." Ujar Zhoumi ke arah dapur.

"Terserah apa katamu, oppa." Sahut Hyukjae dari dapur. Tawa ringan Zhoumi mengalun merdu dari bibirnya.

"sudahlah, jangan kau goda terus Hyukkie, Zhou." Ingat Hangeng.

"Ne, appa." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Ya sudah, appa duluan, ya." Hangeng beranjak dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Zhoumi. Donghae memperhatikan Zhoumi yang sekarang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Hyung, malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Donghae.

"Hmm.. ya, aku akan mengajak Mochi pergi malam ini. Wae? Kau mau titip sesuatu?" jawab Zhoumi.

"Ani, hyung. Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Donghae.

"Kau bosan dirumah, Hae. Aku punya cara agar kau tidak bosan."

"Jjinja? Apa itu, hyung?" Donghae penasaran.

"Hmm.." Zhoumi menunjukkan wajah serius dengan kepala diangguk-anggukkan. Donghae mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. "Carilah seorang pacar." Zhoumi menjawab dengan wajah serius, jari telunjuknya ia acungkan ke atas. Donghae sweatdrop mendengar jawaban hyung-nya.

"Ya! Kenapa jawabanmu malah seperti itu, hyung? Dasar playboy cap koala pervert!" protes Donghae *author digatak Mimi*

"Ya! Ikan asin, aku kan hanya memberi saran yang sering berguna untuk ku. Kalau tidak suka ya jangan dipakai." Balas Zhoumi. "Ah, sudah, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan Mochi." Zhoumi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kini tinggal Donghae yang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memperhatikan Hyukjae yang tengah mencuci piring dengan umma-nya. Tak lama kemudia, Zhoumi kembali ke ruang makan dengan dandanan rapi.

"Wow, kau terlihat tampan, hyung." Puji Donghae.

"Hahaha.. tentu saja. Umma ada dimana?" tanya Zhoumi. Donghae menunjuk arah dapur dengan dagunya. Zhoumi mengerti dan langsung masuk ke dapur. Donghae kembali memperhatikan keadaan dapur. Zhoumi terlihat sedang berpamitan pada Heechul, dan kemudian menggoda Hyukjae. Zhoumi keluar dari dapur dengan wajah ceria.

"Hei,ikan. Aku serius dengan ucapanku. Segeralah cari pacar. Atau paling tidak, sadari perasaanmu sendiri. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Zhoumi meninggalkan Donghae yang kebingungan sendiri.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kau masih disini, Hae? Kukira kau ada dikamarmu." Hyukjae terkejut melihat Donghae masih di ruang makan. Donghae berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hyukjae. Kini ia berada di samping Hyukjae. Hyukjae memutar badannya ke samping sehingga berhadapan dengan Donghae.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, ini sudah jam setengah delapan. Sudah malam. Aku mau pulang sekarang." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Ayo aku antar." Tawar Donghae.

"Gwaenchana, Donghae. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula rumahku hanya di seberang jalan." Tolah Hyukjae halus sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, ayo ku antar. Ini sudah malam." Paksa Donghae.

Hyukjae berpikir sebentar, "Uhm.. baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berpamitan pada ahjumma dulu." Hyukjae melenggang masuk ke dapur dan kemudian keluar lagi.

"Sudah?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk. "Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Tas mu kau taruh mana?"

"Aku taruh di ruang tamu." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu kita ambil tasmu lalu ku antar kau pulang." Donghae mengandeng tangan Hyukjae.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku, Hae. Rumahku kan dekat." Hyukjae dan Donghae berdiri di depan pagar rumah Hyukjae.

"Gwaenchana. Ehm.. apa kau keberatan kalau ku ajak ke taman malam ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Sekarang? Tapi aku belum mandi." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu kau mandi saja dulu."

"ehm.. baiklah. Tunggu aku setengah jam lagi. Annyeong, Hae." Hyukjae masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah memastikan hyukjae benar-benar sudah ada di dalam, Donghae melangkah kembali ke rumahnya. Donghae segera naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Donghae duduk di beranda kamarnya. Kari berandanya, Donghae dapat melihat lampu kamar Hyukjae sudah menyala, itu artinya Hyukjae sudah berada di kamarnya. Donghae terus memperhatikan kamr Hyukjae sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari, hampir tiga puluh menit ia duduk disana. Donghae bangkit dan mengambil jaketnya. Saat turun, Donghae berpapasan dengan Heechul.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, chagi?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku mau ke taman sebentar dengan Hyukkie, umma. Tidak akan sampai malam." Jawab Donghae.

"Arraseo, hati-hati dijalan, ne?"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, Hae." Pesan Hangeng.

"Ne, appa, umma. Aku pergi duli. Annyeong." Donghae segera melesat ke rumah Hyukjae. Ternyata Hyukjae sudah menunggunya di depan pagar. Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Mian aku lama. Kau sudah disini dari tadi?" kata Donghae.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Gwaenchana, Hae. Aku juga baru keluar." Hyukjae menunjukkan gummy smilenya. Donghae membalas senyum Hyukjae dan menarik tangan Hyukjae pelan.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae. Hyukjae dan Donghae duduk berdua dibangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon besar.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Jawab Donghae.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja. Ada apa?"

Donghae menarik nafas sebentar. "Tadi kulihat kau berpelukan dengan Zhoumi hyung. Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?"

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae menyerngitkan dahi bingung. "Kau kira aku menyukai Zhoumi oppa? Tentu saja tidak. Satu, dia buka tipe ku. *tapi tipe author ^^v #dihajar readers gara2 tiba2 muncul*. Dua, dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Tiga, aku masih waras sehingga tidak akan mengganggu hubungan Zhoumi oppa dengan Henry eonnie. Dan yang paling penting.." Hyukjae menatap Donghae lekat-lekat. "Sudah ada namja lain yang ku suka."

Donghae membelalakkan matanya."Benarkah? Nuguya?"

"Rahasia." Hyukjae mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Aish.. Apa aku mengenalnya? Seperti apa orangnya?" Donghae semakin penasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya. Dia itu orang paling bodoh dan orang paling tidak peka yang pernah kutemui." Hyukjae semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Hah? Kau aneh. Kenapa kau menyukai orang seperti itu?" Donghae menatap aneh Hyukjae.

"Wae? Apanya yang aneh? Apa salah kalau aku menyukai orang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja salah. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya, sedangkan dia sendiri bodoh dan tidak peka. Apa yang menarik dari orang seperti itu?"

"Justru karena dia bodoh dan tidak peka, makanya dia menarik." Hyukjae mengembangkan gummy smile-nya.

"Hyukkie.. jangan-jangan kau menyukai Yesung hyung." Donghae menatap Hyukjae horror.

PLETAK!

Hyukjae memukul kepala Donghae. Donghae meringis. "Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku menyukai manusia kura-kura macam Yesung oppa. Lagipula Yesung oppa itu namjachingu-nya Wookie. Kau lupa apa?" Hyukaje memberondong Donghae dengan ucapannya. Ia menatap horror Donghae.

"Ya! Monkey, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit, tau!"

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, ikan!" sembur Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa namja itu, monkey?" paksa Donghae.

"Aish.. kau ini. Kenapa kau begiru ingin tahu? Kalau mau tahu, cari tahu saja sendiri."

"Kau ini benar-benar pelit. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam, aku tidak mau kau masuk angin dan aku disalahkan olah umma-ku karena mengajak anak orang keluar malam-malam." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya.

Hyukjae ikut berdiri. "Biarkan saja. Biar kau dimarahi Heechul ahjumma. Siapa suruh mengajakku keluar malam-malam." Hyukjae protes sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Ekspresi kesal Hyukjae terlihat imut dimata Donghae.

"Sudah, jangan manyun begitu. Kau jelek kalau manyun. Bagaimana namja yang kausuka bisa menyukaimu kalau wajahmu jelek." Goda Donghae.

Hyukjae menjadi semakin kesal. "Ya! Ikan, apa maksudmu, hah? Biarpun aku jelek, dia tetap akan menyukaiku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae gemas.

"Kyaaa! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak-acak rambutku, sih?" hyukjae kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Donghae tertawa keras.

"Hahaha.. mian, mian. Ayo kita pulang." Donghae mengenggam tanga Hyukjae. Mereka berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan.

'Hei, Donghae. Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa namja yang kusukai. Kuberitahu petunjuknya, dia itu tampan, senyumnya menawan, wajahnya seperti ikan, dan dia sangat suka mengacak rambutku. Tapi, dia juga sangat bodoh dan tidak peka, bahkan sekarang dia sedang berjalan disampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Orang itu bernama Lee Donghae. Orang itu adalah kau, Donghae. Ah, semoga kau tidak terlalu lama menyadarinya.' Batin Hyukjae. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA..<p>

haah.. akhirnya Mi bisa update juga..

setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh nan melelahkan *lebay* akhirnya selesai juga chap 2.

buat yang kemarin review,, makasih sekali.. jeongmal khamsahamnida.. ^^v

review-nya selalu ditunggu chingu.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**tittle :: Waiting For You**

**Main Cast :: HaeHyuk (Cameo: Yewook, Kyumin, Kibum *Siwon namanya doang yang numpang lewat)**

**Annyeong.. Mi datang membawa update-an. mian agak lama. soalnya kemarin kompi Mi sempet rusak. nanti dibawah Mi bakal bales review readers.**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**WAITING FOR YOU  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

Author pov

"Yeeeey! Aku menang lagi.." Kibum berseru senang sambil memamerkan kartu yang ia pegang. Hyukjae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Ryeowook menatap kartu yang dipegang Kibum dengan pandangan syok.

"Aish.. lagi-lagi Kibummie yang menang." Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya dengan sebal. Wajahnya penuh dengan leletan tepung yang dibawa Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

"Benar! Hari ini Kibummie menang terus." Hyukjae ikut menimpali sambil mengusap wajahnya yang tak jauh beda dengan Ryeowook.

"Bilang saja kalian iri." Ujar Sungmin. Kibum tertawa dan tos dengan Sungmin.

"Aish.. sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja. Aku ngantuk." Hyukjae segera merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kibum yang duduk disampingnya.

"YA! Monkey, kenapa kau malah tidur di paha Kibum! Hei, ayo bangun!" Sungmin mengguncang badan Hyukjae. Tapi empunya badan hanya diam terlelap dalam tidurnya. *cepet amat nih monyet tidurnya? ==a #dibakar JEWELS* Donghae mengamati Hyukjae yang tertidur dengan lekat-lekat.

"Minnie, apa menurutmu dia benar-benar tertidur?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin. Telunjuknya menunjuk wajah polos Hyukjae yang tertidur.

"Entahlah, kurasa begitu. Waeyo?" jawab Sungmin. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah Donghae. Sungmin yang mengerti maksud cengiran itu segera menyuruh Kyuhyun mengambil kotak pensilnya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Hyukkie? Tanya Ryeowook waspada.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kamu hanya ingin membuat masterpiece." Sungmin menyerahkan dua buah spidol warna pada Donghae.

"Tolong jangan bergerak dulu, Kibum." Peringat Donghae. "Heh, Kyu, kau ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Minnie, beri aku spidol!" perintah Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin memberikan spidol merah pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau ikut tidak, Wookie?" tawar Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku menonton saja." Jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae segera mencorat-coret wajah Hyukjae. Sesekali terdengar cekikikan mereka juga Kibum. Sesekali juga Hyukjae mengerang jika merasakan ada yang menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi kemudian dia kembali tenang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ku beri sentuhan akhir." Donghae menggoreskan spidolnya pada wajah Hyukjae. "Nah, selesai."

Kyuminwook dan Kihae tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah Hyukjae.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kibum.

"Kita kagetkan saja!" usul Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku." Ryeowook menawarkan diri. Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyingkir agar Ryeowook bisa berada di samping Hyukjae. Ryeowook duduk di samping kepala Hyukjae. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya sekali. Ia kembali menarik nafas dan mulai berteriak, membuat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Kibum menutup telinga mereka, "YAA! HYUKKIE! JAY SEONGSAENIM DATANG!"

Hyukjae yang kaget langsung bangun terduduk. Kepalanya menengok mencari sosok seongsaenim sementara teman-temannya yang lain tertawa dibelakangnya. Hyukjae menyadari dirinya dibohongi segera membalik badannya dan memandang teman-temannya dengan deathglare terbaiknya. Tapi mereka masih saja tertawa. "Ya! Diam kalin. Kenapa kalian mengganggu tidurku?"

"Hahahaha... mian, Hyukkie. Hyukkie, wajahmu cantik juga, ya." Kata Kibum disela tertawanya.

"Tentu saja aku cantik. Baru tahu?" Hyukjae tersenyum agak genit, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun semakin tertawa. "Heeei... apa yang kalian tertawakan, hah?"

"Ah, Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto? Kau mau ikut, Minnie, Wookie?" Kibum menarik Hyukjae berdiri diikuti Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Kibum merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kyu, tolong foto kami." Pinta Kibum. Kyuhyun menerima ponsel Kibum dan mundur dua langkah untuk mengambil jarak. Keempat yeojya manis itu berpose bersama. Donghae cekikikan kecil saat melihat wajah Hyukjae di ponsel Kibum.

"Siap?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah menemukan sudut yang pas.

"Siap!" jawab keempat yeojya itu dalam berbagai pose.

"Hana.. dhul.. shet.." Kyuhyun memberi aba-aba. Tangannya menekan icon kamera pada ponsel Kibum. Sebuah bunyi 'klik' kecil menandai bahwa gambar berhasil diambil. Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel Kibum pada sang pemilik yang langsung diserbu Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengamati ekspresi Hyukjae saat melihat fotonya di ponsel Kibum.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Hyukjae berteriak keras sambil memegangi pipinya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Hyukjae. Sementara Kibum, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook mundur dengan menahan tawa. "Ya! Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?" sembur Hyukjae pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae beralih pada Kibum dengan wajah memelas. "Kibummie.. kenapa wajahku begini? Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Mian, Hyukkie. Itu ulah Kyuhyun dan Donghae." Ujar Kibum. Hyukjae memandang Kyuhyun dan Donghae garang.

"Bukan hanya kami. Sungmin juga." Donghae membela diri. Hyukjae beralih memandang Sungmin garang.

"Tapi ini semua idenya Donghae." Sungmin membela diri.

"Benar, Hyukkie. Semua ini idenya Donghae. Kami diajak oleh Donghae. Kami hanya ikut-ikutan" Kyuhyun ikut memprovokasi. Hyukjae berjalan ke arah Donghae yang berdiri kaku dengan garang.

"Kau, ikan cucut bau amis. Jangan harap kau selamat setelah ini." Ancam Hyukjae. Hyukjae berjalan keluar kelas sambil menggandeng tangan Kibum, di ikuti Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Author Pov End

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hyukjae Pov

Kubuang tissu ketiga pemberian Sungmin ke tong sampah dibawah wastafel. Ya, aku sedang berada di toilet membersihkan wajahku dari ulah si ikan cucut tidak peka, Lee Donghae. Beruntung kelasku dekat dengan toilet, dan koridor sedang sepi, jadi aku tidak perlu susah jika ada yang melihat penampilanku sekarang ini. Aku menerima tissu yang disodorkan Sungmin. Kubasahi sedikit dengan air dan kuusapkan pada wajahku.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Hyukkie. Tadi kamu hanya iseng." Kata Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie. Gambarnya sudah hampir hilang, kok." Kutunjuk wajahku dengan memberinya gummy smile-ku.

"Kau tidak marah pada kami?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau ingin aku marah?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Aku kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah pada kalian. Begini pun aku masih tetap terlihat cantik. Tapi untuk ikan jelek satu itu, aku akan memberinya balasan karena sudah seenak jidatnya menggunakan wajahku sebagai kanvas."

Aku kembali membersihkan wajahku. Walau masih tersisa sedikit warna merah di bagian atas bibirku, tapi warna itu tidak terlihat mencolok. Setelah selesai, aku mengajak Kibum, Sungmin dan Ryeowook kembali ke kelas. Di kelas aku memasang wajah sejutek mungkin. Aku mengajak Sungmin duduk dibangku kami. Sementara Ryeowook dan Kibum duduk di bangku mereka yang ada di belakangku. Donghae yang awalnya tertawa dengan Kyuhyun, kini menatapku melas.

"H..Hyukkie," panngil Donghae. Ku biarkan panggilannya, hanya kulirik lewat ekor mataku. Merasa terabaikan Donghae berlutut disampingku. "Hyukkie.."

Aku menoleh dengan malas. "Apa?"

Donghae nyengir, "Mianhae, Hyukkie. Jebal.. nanti ku traktir es krim, deh, sepulang sekolah."

Ohoo.. maaf, ya, Lee Donghae, untuk kali ini rayuanmu tidak akan mempan. Aku tidak akan luluh semudah itu. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya sebal. Kenapa kau menggambari wajahku? Kenapa bukan wajah Sungmin, Wookie, atau Kibum saja?"

"Kalau aku menggambari wajah Sungmin, belum ku sentuh pun, aku sudah dihajarnya. Kalau Wookie, aku bisa dilempar ribuan kura-kura oleh Yesung hyung karena mengerjai yeojyachingu kesayangannya. Dan Kibummie, dia terlalu manis untuk ku kerjai,"

Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya. "Jadi aku tidak manis begitu? Aku jelek? Aku buruk rupa? Begitu?" jawaban macam apa itu, kalah manis dari Kibum. Enak saja dia bilang. Apa diotaknya hanya ada Kibum saja? Dasar menyebalkan! *Author: Unyuk cembokir.. :D #digorok Hyukkie*

"Aish.. bukan begitu, Hyuk. Kau sama manis dan cantiknya dengan Kibum."

"Lalu kenapa wajahku yang kau gambari?" sungunku. Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehm.. iseng, Hyuk." Donghae kembali nyengir. Aku membulatkan mata.

"MWOYA?" aku memukuli lengannya. "Apa maksudmu, hah? Jadi wajahku itu bagus untuk kau.. KYAAA!"

Hyukjae Pov End

Donghae Pov

Hyukjae terus memukuli lenganku sambil memberondongiku dengan serangkaian gerutuannya. Aku berusaha menghindar, tiba-tiba aku melihat tubuh Hyukjae terdorong maju ke arahku. Astaga, dia akan jatuh. Kupegangin kedua lengannya untuk menahan badannya. Tapi sial, tubuhku ikut terdorong ke belakang. Sekarang aku dan Hyukjae saling bertindihan.

DEG...DEG...DEG...

Ommo.. wajah Hyukjae dekat sekali dengan wjahku. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa merasakan nafasnya samar-samar menerpa wajahku. Dan wajahnya begitu.. manis. Apa Hyukjae selalu semanis ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Apa Hyukjae bisa merasakan debaran jantungku? Apa aku menyukainya? *Iya! #Author ditendang gara2 tiba2 nongol* Kembali kuperhatikan wajahnya, mata yang indah, hidung yang mancung, kulit seputih susu, pipi yang jika ku sentuh mungkin terasa halus, dan bibir yang merah menggoda. *KYAAAA! Author deg-degan! #PLAK!*

Kedua tanganku masih berada di kedua lengan Hyukjae. Aku merasa tergoda pada bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan, tanganku mulai menarik Hyukjae lebih mendekat padaku. Jarak diantara kami mulai tereliminasi, Hyukjae mulai menutup mata. Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan nafas hangat Hyukjae dibibir ku. Bisa kurasakan sebentar lagi bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi..

"EHEM!" sebuah deheman membuatku kembali ke alam nyata. Kuperhatikan kini tak ada jarak diantara kami. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya kaget. Kubantu Hyukjae berdiri, lalu alu bangun dan duduk bersila di samping Hyukjae yang duduk bertumpu pada lututnya. Tanganku melorot sampai ke siku Hyukjae. Aku dan Hyukjae saling bertatapan.

"Sudah puas belum lihat-lihatannya?" suara Kyuhyun membuatku memandang salah tingkah padanya.

"Ya! Setan evil, apa maksudmu, eoh?" aku sedikit membuat suaraku terdengar sebal.

"Tidak perlu malu begitu, Hae. Kami semua lihat, kok." Kibum tersenyum misterius disamping Kyuhyun.

"Juga merekamnya." Sahut Sungmin.

"Dan memotretnya." Tambah Ryeowook.

"MWOO?" kudengar Hyukjae berteriak kaget. "Kalian memotret dan merekamnya?"

"Benar. Bahkan sampai sekarang kami masih merekamnya." Kyuhyun kembali buka suara. Kuperhatikan ponsel Sungmin, lampu indikator disamping kamera ponselnya menyala. Itu artinya mereka masih merekamnya.

"Ya! Cepat matikan." Perintahku.

"Ani, kau saja tidak mau melepas tangan Hyukkie. Kenapa kami harus berhenti?" kata Kibum. Reflek, aku dan Hyukjae menarik tangan kami. Entah siapa dulu yang memulai.

"Mianhae.." ujarku. Aduh, kenapa kamu jadi canggung?

"Ne." Jawab Hyukjae sedikit merona.

"Aigo.. romantisnya." Komentar Ryeowook.

"Wookie, cepat matikan rekaman itu." Hyukjae merengek sambil berdiri. Aku ikut berdiri. *Oppa sukanya ikut2, ih.#DZING!*

"Arraseo.. arraseo.. akan kumatikan." Respon Sungmin. Lampu indikator mati. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum memandangi kami misterius.

"Aigoo.. Minnie, mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku seperti itu? Ayo bantu aku duduk." Rengak Hyukjae. Sungkin dan Kibum tersenyum simpul sambil membantu Hyukjae duduk. Sementara Ryeowook membenarkan posisi kursi Hyukjae yang tadi geser saat ia jatuh. Aku beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Heh, setan game!" panggilku.

"Kau memanggilku?" jawabnya sok watados.

"Tidak, aku memanggil meja. Tentu saja aku memanggilmu, pabbo! Ayo bantu aku ke UKS. Pinggangku rasanya mau patah."

Kyuhyun menarikku agak mendekati Hyukjae. "Hyukkie, pinggang Donghae sakit, tuh."

"Lalu apa urusannya dengaku?" hyukjae kembali jutek. Padahal tadi manis sekali.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, Hae." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, ayo bantu aku ke UKS!" perintahku. Kyuhyun membantuku berjalan sambil terseok-seok. Aigoo.. Hyukjae, tadi saja kau terlihat manis sekali. Kenapa sekarang kau jutek lagi padaku? Tapi sungguh, baru kusadari Hyukjae semanis itu. Kurasa, Kibum saja kalah manis dari dia. Aigoo.. kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang lagi? Apa aku kena serangan jantung? Andwae, mana mungkin begitu. Rasanya berdekatan dengan Hyukjae tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku, membuat jantungku lebih sering berdebar. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya, ya?

Donghae Pov End

Author Pov

Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk dibangku mereka setelah 15 menit berada di UKS untuk megobati pinggang Donghae. Jam pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi sejak tiga menit lalu, tapi sang seongsaenim tidak kunjung datang.

Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya kecil karena musik yang ia dengarkan dengan Sungmin. Donghae menyobek kertas dari bukunya lalu menulisi kertas itu. Donghae memanggil Ryeowook untuk memberikan kertas itu pada Hyukjae.

"Tolong berikan pada Hyukkie." Bisik Donghae pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Donghae. Ryeowook menepuk pundak Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae membalik badannya ke belakang. Ryeowook menyodorkan kertas pemberian Donghae yang langsung diterima Hyukjae dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Donghae." Jawab Ryeowook singkat. Hyukjae kembali berbalik ke depan dan membaca isi kertas Donghae.

'Hyukkie, sepulang sekolah nanti,

kau mau makan es krim denganku?

^_^b

Donghae'

Hyukjae memutar matanya sebal. Dia berbalik menghadap Donghae yang sedang cengar-cengir ke arahnya. Hyukjae kembali menghadap depan dan segera menulis jawabannya dibawah surat Donghae. Selesai menulis, Hyukjae meminta Ryeowook memberikan surat balasannya pada Donghae yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Donghae.

'Jangan mencoba menyogokku.'

Donghae tertawa ringan membaca surat Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba Kim seongsaenim datang setelah terlambat hampir lima belas menit. Semua murid langsung diam, begitu pula Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang kelabakan menyembunyikan earphone mereka. Kim seongsaenim memperhatikan murid-nya satu persatu dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku memulai pelajaran, aku akan memberitahu kalian satu hal penting. Minggu depan, aku akan mengadakan percobaan untuk mengambil nilai praktek kalian. Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok dan kemudian akan ku beritahu bahan-bahan kelompoknya. Mohon untuk sekretaris mencatat kelompok-kelompok yang kusebutkan." Ujar Kim seongsaenim. Kibum segera mengambil buku, seperti yang diperintahkan seongsaenim. Kim seongsaenim membaca buku absen untuk membagi kelompok. "Lee Donghae, kau dengan.. Lee Hyukjae."

"MWO?" jerit kekagetan terdengar dari mulut Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Tapi seongsaenim.." Hyukjae mencoba protes, tapi Kim seongsaenim memotong perkataan Hyukjae.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Hyukjae-shi. Arraseo?" Kim seongsaenim memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan berani-membantahku-nilaimu-kosong.

"Arraseo, seongsanim." Jawab Hyukjae malas. Kim seongsaenim kembali melanjutkan membagi kelompok. Tiap kelompok berisikan empat orang. Tapi Hyukjae merasa aneh dengan kelompoknya, kenapa kelompoknya hanya berisi dua orang, dia dan Donghae. Sementara kelompok lain berisikan empat orang.

"Mianhamnida, seongsaenim." Hyukjae menagngkat tangannya menunggu respon Kim seongsaenim. Kim seongsaenim hanya berguman pelan sebagai respon. Hyukjae mulai melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda. "Mianhamnida, tapi apa hanya saya yang bersada di satu kelompok dengan Donghae?"

Kim seongsaenim tersenyum samar. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak dengar, masih ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tersisa. Merekalah anggota kelompokmu yang lain. Kau, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Itulah kelompokmu. Aku memanggil namamu dan Donghae sebagai perwakilan kelompok kalian saja. Atau, jangan-jangan kau ingin berdua saja dengan Donghae di kelompokmu? Kalau memang begitu, aku bisa mengaturnya."

"Aniyo, seongsaenim. Ne, saya mengerti." Balas Hyukjae cepat. Wajah Hyukjae sedikit kesal. Sesekali ia menggerutu pelan sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan gerutuannya. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menepuk pundaknya pelan dan menyodorkan kertas yang diyakininya pasti berasal dari Donghae. Hyukjae menerima kertas yang sudah lecek itu dan membacanya.

'Hyukkie.. kita satu kelompok, lho!

kau senang, kan? :D'

Dasar ikan, batin Hyukjae. Hyukjae kembali meremas gumpalan kertas itu dan melemparnya ke laci mejanya. Donghae yang melihat tingkah Hyukjae hanya tersenyum simpul.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hyukjae dan Donghae berjalan beriringan setelah turun dari halte bis. Tangan kanan keduanya menggenggam cone es krim yang belum habis. Senyum bahagia terkembang diwajah Hyukjae. Pada akhirnya ia luluh juga saat Donghae benar-benar membawanya ke toko es krim dekat sekolah mereka. Hyukjae teris menjilat es krim-nya. Sesekali ia meringis saat merasakan dingin es krim menyentuh lidahnya.

Saat melewati taman yang sering mereka kunjungi, Hyukjae menarik ujung seragam Donghae. Donghae menoleh ke arahnya. "Hae, aku ingin ke taman. Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Boleh juga, kau jadi bisa makan es krim dengan tenang. Jadi tidak belepotan seperti ini." Donghae mengusap noda es krim di sudut bibir Hyukjae. Wajah Hyukjae sedikit memerah. *Unyuk oppa malu, tuh! \(^o^\) (/^o^)/*

Donghae menggandeng tangan Hyukjae menuju bangku taman dibawah pohon yang beberapa hari lalu mereka duduki. Es krim ditangan mereka sudah habis. Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae saat mereka sudah duduk dibangku taman.

"Pemandangan disini indah, ya, Hae. Aku jadi bisa melihat langin dari ini. Terlihat bebas dan luas." Kata Hyukjae sambil memandang langit.

"Dari dulu kau selalu suka memperhatikan langit. Terutama dari beranda kamarmu. Kalau kutanya kenapa, jawabannya selalu sama. Kau akan menjawab.." belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hyukjae sudah memotongnya.

"Karena langit itu luas, bebas, dan tidak terikat. Karena aku bisa menjadi lebih tenang jika melihat langit. Aku bisa mengadukan segalanya pada langit. Membagi perasaan hatiku pada langit, dan langit bisa membaginya pada semua orang melalui awan yang selalu bergerak bebas."

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti. Apanya yang menarik, daripada memperhatikan langit, lebih baik memperhatikan kamu." Kata Donghae.

"Mwo? Kenapa?" Hyukjae memandang Donghae bingung.

"Karena kau lebih indah dari langit." Donghae tersenyum menawan sambil balas memangdang Hyukjae. *Ahihihi... ayey..ayey.. #author kesurupan*

Hyukjae melongo, sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah. "Hahahaha! Aigo.. sekarang ternyata kau jago merayu, ya. Siapa yang mengajarimu? Apa Zhoumi oppa yang mengajarimu?"

Donghae ikut tertawa. "Dari dulu aku pandai merayu."

"Dasar playboy." Hyukjae memukul lengan Donghae pelan.

"Haah.. sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Kita jadi kelas tiga. Dan Yesung oppa akan segera kuliah. Apa kita masih bisa bersama?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba menjadi sendu.

Donghae merangkul bahu Hyukjae. "Bisa, kita sahabat selamanya. Aku, kau, Kibum, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung hyung. Walau nantinya kita terpisah, tapi kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Kau jangan sedih." Donghae mengusap-usap punggung dan bahu Hyukjae dengan tangannya agar yeojya manis itu tenang. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, Hyuk, kau sahabatku, kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mendukung segala hal yang akan ku lakukan, kan?" Donghae beralih menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Selama itu benar dan membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak masalah."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae serius. Hyukjae balas memandang Donghae. "Kalau begitu, apa kau pasti mendukungku kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kibum?"

Donghae semakin serius menatap Hyukjae. Berusaha menunjukkan keseriusannya pada Kibum. Karena Donghae tahu, hanya Hyukjae yang kurang setuju dia menyukai Kibum. Genggaman tanga Donghae semakin erat. Hyukjae merasa matanya mulai berair.

"Ke.. kenapa? Hae, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Kibummie itu..." Hyukjae mencoba memberi pegertian pada Donghae. Tapi dipotong Donghae.

"Kibum itu pacar Siwon. Lalu kenapa, Hyuk? Siwon saja meninggalkan Kibum ke China untuk mengejar impiannya. Sekarang aku mencoba mengejar impianku. Menyatakan perasaanku pada Kibum. Kumohon, Hyuk. Jebal." Donghae memohon.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Kini rasanya air matanya benar akan tumpah. "Aniyo, Hae. Aku akan mendukung semua impianmu, kecuali yang satu ini. Ini salah, Hae. Ini.. seharusnya ini tidak begini."

"Jebal, Hyuk. Aku sudah memikirkannya selama ini. Kurasa aku memang harus mengatakannya. Kalau memang harus tersakiti, aku siap." Donghae menurunkan badannya hingga tangan Hyukjae yang digenggamnya menyentuh dadanya. Kepala Donghae berada di pangkuan Hyukjae. Justru karena aku tak ingin kau tersakiti, Hae, batin Hyukjae.

Perlahan, Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. Donghae mendongak memandang Hyukjae. Setitik airmata mengalir dari ujung mata indah Hyukjae, meninggalkan jejak basah diwajah Hyukjae. Donghae tercengang melihatnya. Sebaris airmata kembali mengalir dan meninggalkan jejak basah di wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak menghapusnya, hanya membiarkanya terus mengalir. Hati Donghae diliputi rasa sakit melihat Hyukjae menangis. Donghae memang pernah melihat Hyukjae menangis. Tapi entah mengapa Donghae merasakan hal lain saat melihat Hyukjae menangis dihadapannya saat ini. Apa yang ditangisi Hyukjae? Apakah dirinya?

"Mi.. mian, Hae. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Terserah apa yang mau Hae lakukan. Asalkan Hae bahagia, aku akan mencoba menunggunya. Gomawo untuk es krim-nya. Dan gomawo sudah mau menemaniku. Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong." Hyukjae bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae di bangku taman. Air mata Hyukjae mengalir semakin deras seiring dengan langkahnya meninggalkan Donghae. Kata-kata Donghae masih teringat di benak Hyukjae. Semakin mengingatnya, semakin sakit dan deras air matanya mengalir.

Donghae memandang punggung Hyukjae yang berlari menjauhinya. Hatinya masih terasa sakit mengingat airmata Hyukjae yang jatuh.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tidak suka dengan keputusanku?" gumam Donghae pelan. "Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Entah siapa yang sebenarnya merasa sakit. Dirinya, atau Hyukjae.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hyukjae berlari sampai kedepan rumahnya. Diusapnya airmata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya. Dan berusaha memberikan ekspresi ceria seperti biasanya. Setelah membuka pintu, Hyukjae berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk bersama di sofa ruang tengah dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengeti Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendekati keduanya.

"Aku pulang, appa, umma." Sapa Hyukjae. "Ada apa? Kenapa wajah umma dan apa seperti itu?"

"Hyukkie, duduklah." Perintah sang appa. Hyukjae duduk dihadapan orangtuanya.

"Ada yang ingin appa dan umma bicarakan." Lanjut umma-nya.

"Kami berencana untuk pindah ke Jepang tiga bulan lagi. Karena appa harus mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Jepang. Apa kau mau ikut?" terang appa-nya.

Mata Hyukjae membulat. Jepang. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otaknya, pindah ke Jepang? Dan meninggalkan Korea? Meninggalkan Donghae?

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Hyukjae.

Author Pov End

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA..<p>

eottokhae? eottokhae? hancur ya?

wkakakaka.. XD mian deh.

sekarang Mi mau bales review readers

**nyukkunyuk** :: annyeong.. Rae Mi imnida ^_^ ini udah Mi update. semoga suka chingu.. :)

**celi eonnie** :: EONNIE..! *teriak pake toak* Nih, udah aku update sesuai permiantaan eonnie. semoga suka eon :) review ya eon.. :D *tagih2 ke celi eonnie*

**Cho yoonbum** :: hehehe... Hae emang nggak #ditampol Hae

**diitactorlove** :: itu, dia udah aku biat cemburu sama di Mimi. tapi ya gitu, si ikan nggak peka2. haha.. :D

**Ostreichweiz** :: hahaha.. gomawo chingu ^_^b hmm... tapi mungkin di chap ini humornya agak dikit. aku usahain lucu deh..

**KimHanKyu** :: gomawo chingu.. ^_^b

**Max Hyera** :: gomawo udah mau baca. aku kemarin juga sempet baca story kamu. keren chingu! ^.^

**Han Eun Kyo** :: aku pasti jadiin Haehyuk bahagia. ditunggu aja ya :)

**Kang Kyumi** :: Yupz,, itu zhoumi :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle :: Waiting For You**

**Main Cast :: Haehyuk (Cameo: Yewook, Zhoury, Sibum, Kyumin)**

**Disclaimer :: Annyeong... Mi kembali membawa yang entah di tunggu atau tidak. mianhae lama updatenya. Mi menggalau beberapa hari kemarin. mungkin ditengah cerita agak aneh atau gaje. itu gara2 otak Mi buntu kehabisan imajinasi.**

**YESUNGdahlah.. Happy Reading ^_^**

**WAITING FOR YOU  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

Hyukjae Pov

Aku berbaring diatas ranjangku sambil memeluk Mr. Monkey, boneka monyet pemberian Donghae saat kami pergi ke taman hiburan. Aku masih memikirkan rencana kepindahan kami. Jepang itu jauh, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semua yang kumiliki di Seoul. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa egois.

FLASHBACK

"Kami tidak memaksamu ikut, chagi. Karena kami tahu sebentar lagi kau akan kelas 3. Tapi kami sangat berharap kau mau ikut." Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Appa dengan cermat.

"A... aku... aku..." aku tergagap menanggapi penjelasan Appa. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Menolaknya? Tidak, itu bukan ide bagus. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku, sekolahku, Seoul, dan.. Donghae.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu, Hyukkie. Kami menerima semua keputusanmu, kami tidak ingin memaksamu. Kalau memang kau ingin tinggal, Heechul ahjumma bersedia menjagamu. Tapi, kami berharap kau mau ikut." Ujar Umma lembut. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Akan kupikirkan, Umma. Aku ke kamar dulu." Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju tangga lantai dua. Saat akan menginjakkan kakiku ke tangga, suara Umma membuatku kembali menoleh padanya.

"Ne, Umma."

"Tolong.. jangan terlalu lama memikirkannya, ne?" ujar Umma perlahan. Aku mengerti mereka butuh jawabanku segera. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku kembali meniti tangga sambil memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

FLASHBACK END

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah balkon kamarku. Huuuh.. hujan. Jadi tidak bisa melihat bintang, deh. Menyebalkan. Tak sadar, aku sudah mengerucutkan bibirku sambil menengadah menatap langit yang meneteskan air hujan. Jadi teringat saat aku dan Donghae masih TK dulu.

FLASHBACK *lagi*

"Hweeee...! Hujan... kenapa halus hujan. Hyuk kan jadi tidak bica main di lual." Aku menangis kencang saat melihat tetesan air hujan. Donghae yang disampingku mengelus kepalaku sayang.

"Hyuk jangan cedih. Kita main di kamal Hae saja. Hujan memang menyebalkan. Hyuk jangan nangis lagi. Nanti Hae juga nangis, lho." Ujar Donghae padaku. "Tapi, kenapa langit bica hujan, ya?"

"Kalian mau tahu kenapa langit bisa hujan?" kata Zhoumi oppa pada kami. Kami mengangguk bersamaan. "Baiklah, akan ku beritahu. Langit bisa hujan karena, bidadari-bidadari diatas sana sedang mandi, dan air sisa mandi mereka itu jatuh turun ke bumi. Aigo.. pasti mereka cantik sekali saat sedang mandi." Mata Zhoumi oppa menerawang membayangkan hal yang barusaja ia katakan.

TOK! Tiba-tiba Heechul ahjumma datang sambil menggetok kepala Zhoumi oppa dengan sendok sayur. "Jangan mencoba mengajari anak-anak itu hal aneh, Zhou! Mereka masih kecil! Jangan turunkan otak yadongmu pada Hae dan Hyukkie." Geram Heechul ahjumma.

Zhoumi oppa nyengir. "Hehehe.. mianhae Umma-ku yang cantik." Zhoumi oppa berdiri "Tapi galak." Zhoumi oppa langsung kabur saat Heechul ahjumma bersiap menggetok kepalanya lagi.

"Memangnya benar kata Joumi oppa, Hae?" tanyaku pada Hae.

"Molla. Ah, ayo main di kamal Hae saja." Hae mengajakku naik kamarnya.

FLASHBACK END

Aku tertawa mengingat masa kecil kami. Dulu, rasanya begitu mudah menjadi anak kecil. Tidak ada yang harus dipikirkan serumit sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ponselku bergetar dalam saku celanaku. Kuambil dan kubaca pesan masuknya.

'From : Donghae-Ikan Cucut

Text : Sedang apa kau di luar saat hujan seperti ini? Cepat masuk. Nanti kau sakit.'

Mwo? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku sedang ada diluar. Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang ada di beranda kamarnya. Aku menoleh kearah beranda kamar Donghae. Omo! Dia benar ada disana, sedang tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku. Aish.. memalukan. Segera kubalas pesannya.

'To : Donghae-Ikan Cucut

Text : Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disana? cepat masuk sana!'

Kuperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang membaca pesanku. Walau samar, tapi aku yakin dia tertawa membaca pesanku. Hei, apanya yang lucu? Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Ponselku kembali bergetar.

'From : Donghae-Ikan Cucut

Text : Aku menunggumu keluar. Aku yakin kau pasti akan keluar untuk melihat langit. Apalagi, tadi kau menangis. Ohya, kenapa kau tadi menangis?'

Aigoo.. bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus jawab yang sebenarnya? Ah, jangan, itu memalukan, nanti Donghae tahu perasaanku padanya. Apa aku berbohong saja, toh pasti dia tidak akan tahu, kami kan tidak sedang berdiri bersama.

'To : Donghae-Ikan Cucut

Text : Apa peduli mu aku menangis atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu. Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi.'

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pinggir beranda. "Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku benci melihatmu menangis. Karena itu, beritahu aku kenapa kau menangis." Teriak Donghae.

Aish.. ini memalukan. Dia bisa membangunkan semua orang dengan teriakannya itu. Aku langsung menekan panggilan cepat nomor satu yang langsung menghubungkanku dengan ponsel Donghae. Donghae menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya setelah menerima panggilanku.

"Kau ini gila, ya? Ini sudah malam, pabbo! Kau bisa membangunkan semua orang dengan teriakanmu." Semburku di line telepon.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku kenapa kau menangis." Jawab Donghae lebih sedikit pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudah, jangan bahas itu. Aku malas mengingatnya."

Terdengar suara Donghae menarik nafas pelan. "Hyukkie, apa kau tidak suka aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Kibum? Karena itu kau menangis?"

Itu kau sudah tahu, batinku. Tapi yang ku ucapkan, beda dengan yang kupikirkan. "Ani, bukan karena itu. Itu terserah padamu mau mengatakan perasaanmu atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanku."

"Lalu karena apa? Apa karena namja yang kau suka? Kau itu sahabatku, Hyukkie. Aku benci melihat sahabatku menangis. Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Jadi, bagi Hae, aku ini hanya sahabatmu saja?" tanyaku lirih. Apa selama ini dia tidak bisa melihatku bukan sebagai sahabatnya saja, melainkan sebagai 'Lee Hyukjae'?

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling aku sayang." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Hanya itu?"

"Mwo? Maksudmu? Aku aneh hari ini, Hyukkie. Ada apa?" tanya Donghae. Hah, aku lelah, kenapa sekali saja kau tidak pernah melihatku, Hae? Atau bahkan mengerti perasaanku?

"Donghae pabbo!" kuputus sambungan telponku dan langsung masuk mengunci pintu beranda. Kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Donghae bodoh! Aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak sembarangan di kasur saat aku berbaring. Dengan cepat aku men-dial nomor Sungmin.

_"Yeoboseyo, Hyukkie?"_ sapa Sungmin di seberang sana.

"Minnie-yah, apa besok kau ada acara?" tanyaku.

_"Besok hari Minggu, ya? Hmm... sepertinya aku tidak ada acara? Wae?"_

"Bisa kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

_"Boleh. Kutunggu di cafe Henry eonnie jam 10. Arraseo?"_

"Arraseo. Gomawo, Minnie-yah." Kuputuskan sambungan telponku. Aku kembali memikirkan Donghae dan rencana kepindahan kami. Rasanya ini terlalu sulit. Tak terasa aku mulai menangis. Payah, kenapa aku bisa secengeng ini?

Hyukjae Pov End

Author Pov

Hyukjae duduk disebuah cafe dengan tangan kanan menumpu kepalanya. Jemarinya sedari tadi memainkan ujung sedotan dengan malas. Sesuai rencana, Hyukjae akan bertemu Sungmin hari ini. Tapi sejak lewat waktu yang disepakati, Sungmin tak kunjung datang.

Bel di depan pintu berbunyi, tanda seorang pelanggan masuk. Hyukjae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Sungmin datang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun. Sedikit rasa iri muncul di hati Hyukjae. Sejurus kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah di depan Hyukjae.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie. Mian aku terlambat." Sapa Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Minnie. Kau mengajak Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya mengantar Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae. Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin. "Chagi, aku menemui Henry noona dulu, ya. Kau baik-baiklah dengan monkey satu ini."

"YA! Maniak game! Siapa yang kau maksud monyet?" Hyukjae berdiri bersiap melempari Kyuhyun dengan tasnya. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan gesit berlari ke arah counter cafe. "Dasar setan maniak game." Gerutu Hyukjae.

"hahahaha... sudahlah, Hyukkie. Seperti kau tidak tahu Kyuhyun saja." Sungmin mengajak Hyukjae duduk. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Heran aku, kenapa kau yang manis ini bisa pacaran dengan manusia gila macam Kyuhyun itu." Dumel Hyukjae lagi. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang membawakan jus strawberry.

"Dari Kyuhyun-sshi." Kata pelayan itu sambil meletakkan jus strawberry di atas meja.

"Gomawo." Jawab Sungmin ramah. Pelayan itu tersenyum dan berbalik kembali ke dapur. Sungmin kembali pada Hyukjae. "Karena Kyu perhatian padaku." Jawabnya bangga.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kemarin.. Hae mengatakan padaku, dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum." Jawab Hyukjae. Mata Sungmin membelalak sempurna.

"MWOOO?" jeritnya. Sebagian orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Sungmin menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ssst! Kau ini memalukan. Tidak perlu sekaget itu, kan?" desis Hyukjae pada Sungmin.

"Jeongmalyo? Kapan dia akan mengatakannya pada Kibum? Aish.. ikan satu itu! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau menyukainya?" cerocos Sungmin.

"Mollayo. Dia tidak mengatakan kapan dia akan mengatakannya. Dan menurutnya aku ini sahabat terbaiknya." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Hanya begitu dia memandangmu? Dasar namja satu itu. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Hyukjae bersiap menjawab perkataan Sungmin, tapi terpotong oleh Sungmin. "Apa? Kau mau mengatakan tidak bisa? Kau takut Donghae meninggalkanmu karena dia tahu perasaanmu padanya?"

"Itu kau tahu." Jawab Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memukul kepala Hyukjae dengan sendok cake milik Hyukjae.

"Aaw! Appo. Kenapa kau memukulku, eoh?" rintih Hyukjae.

"Untuk menyadarkanmu. Katakan saja. Daripada kau menderita." Kata Sungmin lalu meminum jusnya.

"Ani, lagipula sebentar lagi kami akan pindah ke Jepang." Jawab Hyukjae.

Sungmin tersedak minumannya. "Mwo? Kau mau apa? Pindah? Ke Jepang? Jangan bercanda monkey. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana sebelum ikan stupid itu mengetahui perasaanmu padanya." Sungmin menodongkan sendok jusnya kearah wajah Hyukjae.

"Aish.. kau ini apa-apaan." Hyukjae menyingkirkan sendok Sungmin dari hadapannya. "Aku serius Lee Sungminnie. Appa berencana mengajak kami pindah ke Jepang, karena appa harus mengurus perusahaan disana."

"Lalu, kau benar-benar akan ikut dengan mereka?"

"Mollayo." Jawab Hyukjae mengambang.

"Jawab yang benar, Hyukkie. Kau ikut atau tidak?" desak Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu, Minnie. Aku masih memikirkannya. Aku belum memberi jawaban pada Umma. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku harus ikut?"

"Pikirkan saja dulu. Jangan buat keputusan yang membebanimu nanti. Aku memang tidak ingin kau pergi, tapi kalau nantinya keputusanmu mengatakan kau harus pergi, aku bisa memakluminya." Jawab Sungmin dengan tersenyum. Mau tak mau Hyukjae ikut tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Minnie." Kata Hyukjae.

"Cheonmaneyo, Hyukkie. Sekarang kita pikirkan cara agar si ikan teri itu tahu perasaanmu padanya!" ujar Sungmin bersemangat. Hyukjae kembali tertawa.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hari-hari Hyukjae semakin disibukkan dengan kegiatan sekolah. Mulai dari tugas, ulangan, dan pengambilan nilai untuk beberapa mata pelajaran. Walau begitu, pikirannya masih sering terbagi antara kepindahannya ke Jepang dan Donghae. Terkadang saat makan malam, Umma-nya sering meminta jawaban dari Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae hanya memberikan jawaban yang menggantung. Sampai saat ini, Donghae belum menunjukkan kapan ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Kibum. Hyukjae hanya bisa membuat beberapa spekulasi aneh.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kenaikan bagi Hyukjae. Seperti biasanya, Hyukjae dan Donghae pulang bersama. Raut lega terlihat di wajah Hyukjae. Gummy smile-nya selalu tersungsing di sepanjang jalan sejak mereka turun di halte bis.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau mulai gila, ya?" ejek Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hyukjae.

Dengan senang hati dan sepenuh harapan (?) Hyukjae menjitak kepala Donghae. "Pabbo! Aku sedang senang tahu! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan wajah orang bahagia dengan wajah orang sakit jiwa?"

"Wajah senangmu dan wajah orang sakit jiwa tidak ada bedanya." Jawab Donghae santai. Hyukjae menginjak pelan kaki Donghae.

"Ya! Hyukkie, kenapa aku diinjak? Oke, mian..mian.. kau senang karena apa?" jawab Donghae mengalah.

"Tentu saja karena ujian sudah selesai. Aku bisa bebas menonton drama Tv dan film yang kemarin kubeli. Selamat tinggal buku pelajaran, dan halo film-ku sayang!" Hyukjae berteriak sambil melompat dan mengangkat tangannya. Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Hyukjae. Dirangkulnya bahu Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Film apa saja yang kau beli?" tanya Donghae.

"Hmm.. banyak. Aku juga membeli film horror. Kau mau menontonnya bersamaku?" tawar Hyukjae.

"Boleh. Nanti malam datanglah ke rumahku, kita nonton dengan Zhoumi hyung dan Henry noona."

"Menarik. Tapi kalian saja yang ke rumahku. Aku malas ke rumahmu, Hae. Ajak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga, ya?" ujar Hyukjae semakin bersemangat.

"Baiklah, semakin ramai semakin seru. Sesudah makan malam, tunggu aku, ya." Perkataan Donghae seperti seorang namja yang akan menjemput yeojyachingu-nya kencan. Hyukjae mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang seperti anak kecil itu. Perasaan Donghae terasa hangat saat melihat Hyukjae tertawa, berbeda saat ia melihat Hyukjae menangis. Rasanya saat ini Donghae ingin waktu terhenti agar ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Hyukjae.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesuai yang direncanakan, Zhoumi, Henry, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae datang ke rumah Hyukjae. Raut wajah Hyukjae terlihat selalu bersemangat saat mengajak tamunya masuk ke kamarnya. Rencananya mereka akan menonton film di kamar Hyukjae.

"Waah.. kamarmu rapi juga, ya. Tidak seperti kamar Kyuhyun." Komentar Henry saat memasuki kamar Hyukjae. Kyuhyun yang merasa tersindir langsung manyun. Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan mengusap lengan namjachingu-nya itu.

"Gomawo, eonnie. Kau juga terlihat manis hari ini." Puji Hyukjae.

"Jjinjayo? Aigoo.. kau bisa saja." Jawab Henry sok malu-malu kucing. "Oppa kau dengar, kata Hyukkie hari ini aku manis." Lapor Henry pada Zhoumi.

"Kau memang selalu manis, chagi." Gombal Zhoumi sambil mengeluarkan aura playboy-nya. *Author: dasar raja gombal. #dilempar Mimi*

"Yak! Jangan bermesraan disini! Kita disini bukan untuk melihat kalian bermesraan. Tapi untuk nonton film." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Bilang saja kau iri, Kyu." Sahut Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Mwo? Iri? Untuk apa aku iri? Aku sudah punya Sungminnie yang manis dan imut-imut. Kau saja yang iri karena belum punya pacar. Makanya sana cepat cari pacar. Dengan Hyukkie juga tidak masalah." Balas Kyuhyun santai.

JKIIT! Kyuhyun meringis saat kedua kakinya diinjak Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Kedua yeojya manis itu dengan senang hati dan sepenuh harapan (?) memberi Kyuhyun deathglare gratis. Wajah Donghae memerah karena perkataan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Donghae marah, tapi karena dia malu.

"Sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Ejek Zhoumi.

"Kami memang masih kecil. Dasar orang tua." Balas Haehyuk dan Kyumin bebarengan. *Zhoumi: #pundung*

"Aish.. kalian semua seperti anak kecil. Sudah, cepat putar film-nya." Perintah Henry. Mereka segera duduk di depan Tv kamar Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae sibuk memutar film. Saat film mulai diputar, Hyukjae duduk di samping Donghae. Karena yang mereka tonton adalah film horror, jadi sepanjang jalannya film, bisa dipastikan sering terdengar suara cempreng teriakan tiga orang yeojya manis. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Donghae tidak berteriak. Mereka sesekali berteriak saat mereka kaget.

"Hweee...! Oppa, nanti antarkan aku pulang." Isak Henry pada Zhoumi setelah film selesai. Lengan kemeja Zhoumi lusuh karena digunakan Henry untuk bersembunyi saat ia ketakukan.

"Mwo? Lalu Kyuhyun bagaimana?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menenangkan Mochi kesayangannya.

"Biarkan saja dia. Lagipula Kyu sudah besar. Dia tahu jalan pulang, kok." Jawab Henry innocent.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Kau antar saja Henry noona. Aku akan mengantar Sungminnie pulang, sepertinya dia juga ketakutan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Arraseo. Aku akan mengantar Henry dengan mobilku, kau antar Sungmin dengan mobil yang kau bawa." Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar instruksi Zhoumi.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hyukkie? Sedari tadi, aku tidak dengar suaranya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia pingsan." Jawab Donghae.

"MWOO?" teriak Zhoury dan Kyumin. Mereka langsung memperhatikan Hyukjae yang pingsan dipangkuan Donghae sambil memeluk bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya jika dia takut.

"Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa pingsan?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya..." mulai Donghae. *Mari kita ber-flashback ria \(^o^)/*

FLASHBACK

Tubuh ketiga yeojya manis itu menegang seiring langkah pemain utama di film yang mereka tonton. Hyukjae sudah menyiapkan bantal yang akan ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tangan kanan Hyukjae sibuk mengenggam tangan Donghae. Sang pemain utama terlihat sibuk menyibak baju-baju yang digantungnya di lemari pakaiannya. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"KYAAAAA!" teriak tiga orang yeojya saat tiba-tiba muncul wajah berdarah-darah yang tak lain adalah wajah si hantu.

"Hwee! Oppa!" isak Henry sambil mencengkram lengan kemeja Zhoumi.

"Hwaaa! Kyu, cepat usir hantunya." Ujar Sungmin heboh pada Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukjae? Ternyata dia masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berteriak. Donghae mencoba menenanggkan Hyukjae. Tapi bayang-bayang adegan menakutkan itu masih terekam di otak Hyukjae.

"AAAAA!" jerit Hyukjae saat kembali teringat adegan menakutkan tadi. Teriakannya disusul oleh dua teriakan cempreng lainnya yang ternyata kaget mendengar teriakan Hyukjae. Setelah berteriak, tubuh mungil Hyukjae langsung ambruk. Beruntung dengan sigapnya Donghae menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang oleng. Donghae meletakkan tubuh Hyukjae di pankuannya agar Hyukjae merasa lebih nyaman.

FLASHBACK END

"Jadi karena itu dia pingsan?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Dasar, sudah tahu takut nonton film horror, malah memutar film horror." Gerutu Henry. Tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan Hyukjae. Dan akhirnya Hyukjae bangun. Sungmin dan Henry memperhatikan Hyukjae lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hyukjae watados.

"Kau tadi pingsan, Hyukkie." Jawab Donghae pada Hyukjae yang belum bangun dari pangkuannya. Hyukjae yang sadar dia berada di pagkuan Donghae langsung terlonjak bangun.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa aku pingsan?" tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya.

"Kau pingsan setelah berteriak ketakukan." Jelas Donghae.

"Lalu film-nya?"

"Sudah selesai." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya sudah malam. Minnie-ah, kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ehmm.. kurasa begitu tidak apa-apa. Hyukkie, aku pulang dulu, ya. Gomawo untuk ajakannya. Annyeong." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Hyukjae.

"Henry, sebaiknya kau pulang juga. Ayo kuantar. Hae, kau jaga Hyukkie, jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa." Titah Zhoumi mutlak lalu menarik Henry keluar dari kamar Hyukjae. Donghae memandang pongo kepergian Zhoumi.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Hyukjae. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah duduk di kasur empuknya. Donghae mengikuti Hyukjae duduk di kasur Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat bintang?" ajak Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai respon.

Author Pov End

Donghae Pov

Aku duduk bersama Hyukjae di beranda kamarnya. Kami menggunakan selimut tebal Hyukjae untuk melingkupi tubuh kami agar tidak terlalu dingin.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namja yang kau sukai? Apa dia sudah tahu kalau kau menyukainya?" tanya ku pada Hyukjae.

"Ani, dia belum tahu. Wae?" balas Hyukjae.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa dia namja yang payah. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada yeojya manis sepertimu yang menyukainya."

"Biar saja. Justru karena itu, aku menyukainya. Kau sendiri, kapan kau punya pacar. Kau sudah mulai tua, Hae." Ejek Hyukjae.

"Aku masih muda, Hyukkie. Sebentar lagi juga aku pasti punya pacar."

"Siapa? Kibum? Andwae!" tolak Hyukjae tegas.

"Lalu siapa? Kau?"

"Jangan harap." Hyukjae memukul lenganku pelan. Aku tertawa.

"Hae, apa kau akan sedih jika aku pergi jauh? Apa kau akan merasa kehilangan?" tanya Hyukjae.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung, "Wae? Apa kau akan pergi jauh?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya. Sudah, jawab saja."

"Tentu akan sedih dan kehilangan. Kau benar-benar tidak akan pergi jauh, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Hae. Tapi, semisal aku harus pergi, apa kau akan mencegahku?" pertanyaan Hyukjae semakin aneh. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu? Membuat perasaanku jadi tidak enak saja.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu? Apa ada masalah? Apa kau mau pergi? Katakan saja." Ujarku mulai jengah.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak kenapa-napa. Jawab saja."

"Aku akan mencegahmu. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Karena kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa diriku." Kenapa aku seperti mencegah kekasihku pergi jauh. Hyukjae tersenyum dan dengan tiba-tiba ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Hyukkie," panggilku lirih.

"Biarkan begini sebentar. Paling tidak, sampai Zhoumi oppa pulang. Bolehkan?"

"Boleh," jawabku. Kueratkan selimut kami agar ia tidak kedinginan. Aku mengusap rambut halus Hyukjae. Aku merasa akan ada hal besar yang mencoba menguji kami. Semoga hanya perasaanku saja.

Donghae Pov End

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Zhoumi Pov

Setelah meninggalkan rumah Hyukjae, aku tidak langsung membawa Henry pulang. Aku mengajaknya makan di restoran langganan kami. Kuperhatikan, sedari tadi yeojyachingu-ku ini seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Apa yang sedang dipirkannya? Apa dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa ini? Aigoo.. kalau itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. *Author: Ya Tuhan! Ada koala pervert narsis! #digoreng Zhoumi*

"Oppa," suara panggilan Henry membuatku menghentikan acara minum cappucino-ku.

"Waeyo, chagi? Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanyaku. Tapi Henry malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kadar keimutan diatas rata-rata. Membuatku ingin memakannya saja. *Author: ANDWAE! #selametin Mochi chagi dari Zhoumi #author di kejar readers gara2 nongol terus*

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa sebaiknya kita bantu hubungan Hyukkie dengan Hae." Kata Henry. Jadi ini yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan. Kukira dia memikirkan ketampananku.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menjodohkan mereka?"

"Ani, hanya ingin membantu mereka untuk menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Katamu mereka terlalu lamban menyadari perasaan mereka. Dan kurasa memang seperti itu. Padahal Kyunnie saja tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaannya pada Sungminnie." Jelas Henry panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak lama. Dongsaeng-mu itu kan, punya jiwa playboy." Jawabku sedikit tertawa.

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Kau juga playboy, oppa." Henry manyun. Alamat salah bicara, nih.

"Aigoo... jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu, dong. Itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Mochi." Rayuku, susah nih kalau sampai Mochi imut satu ini ngambek terus cerita ke Kyuhyun. Bisa di bakar aku oleh Raja setan macam Kyuhyun itu.

"Jadi sebelum bertemu denganku, kau mengakui kalau kau itu playboy?" ujar Henry dingin. Ukh, tertohok nih.

"Sedikit. Ah, tapi lupakan saja. Kembali ke Hyukkie dan Donghae. Sebenarnya Hyukkie sudah menyadari perasaannya. Hanya Donghae saja yang masih malu-malu mengakuinya. Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Oppa lihat saja nanti." Wajah Henry berubah bersinar. Untunglah, ia tidak jadi ngambek. "Tapi oppa mau membantuku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Apasih yang tidak untukmu, chagi." Rayuku, gombal sedikit tak apalah.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin oppa terjun ke sungai Han sekarang juga." Sahut Henry innocent. Alamat bahaya tingkat akut nih. Makin tertohoklah diriku. Mochi-ku sayang, kenapa kau kejam pada namjachingu-mu yang tampan ini?

"Mo.. Mochi, kenapa harus seperti itu?" suara ku memelas.

Henry tertawa, "Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda, oppa. Aish.. oppa ganteng-ganteng pabbo juga, ya."

Mwo? Jadi dia hanya menggodaku? Aish.. dasar bocah ini. Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting dia mengatakan kalau aku tampan. "Kau ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mulai besok sekolah mereka libur tiga hari. Nah, besok kau bawa saja Hyukkie dan Donghae ke cafe ku. Oppa harus sudah sampai disana tepat sejam sebelum cafe buka. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan yang lain biar aku yang urus. Arraseo?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, chagi? Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga ikut-ikutan? Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan 'yang lain'?" sepertinya rencana Henry juga akan berimbas padaku.

"Ah, oppa banyak tanya, deh. Oppa ikuti saja instruksiku. Arra?"

"Arraseo."

"Bagus. Ingat oppa, mereka sudah harus ada di cafe sejam sebelum cafe buka." Perintah Henry mutlak. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan. Firasat nggak enak nih.

Zhoumi Pov End

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hyukjae Pov

Pagi-pagi begini kenapa Henry eonnie menyuruh kami berkumpul di cafe-nya. Padahal ini hari pertama libur yang paling aku tunggu. Tapi kenapa aku harus terdampar di sini? Sebenarnya tidak hanya ada aku saja. Ada Ryeowook yang hampir terlelap di pelukan Yesung oppa. Ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius, terlihat dari cara bicara mereka yang saling berbisik-bisik. Ada Siwon dan Kibum yang adem ayem tidak terganggu apapun. Dan yang paling parah adalah Donghae yang sudah terlelap di bahuku.

Tiba-tiba Henry eonnie keluar dari arah kamar mandi wanita mengenakan pakaian maid, sementara Zhoumi oppa dari kamar mandi pria *ya iyalah* dengan mengenakan pakaian maid juga. Aku yang awalnya mengantuk langsung sadar.

"Mwo? Kenapa eonnie memakai pakaian seperti itu?" jeritku tanpa sadar. Donghae yang awalnya tertidur di bahuku langsung bangun karena kaget mendengar teriakanku.

"Ada apa? Ada apa, Hyukkie? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Kau tidak apa? Baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka? Katakan kau butuh apa." Seru Donghae panik sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuhku. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?"

Aku mengkode Donghae untuk menoleh ke arah Zhoumi oppa dan Henry eonnie.

"Omona, hyung! Apa yang kau pakai itu?" jerit Donghae kaget.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu, Hae. Inilah alasanku mengundang kalian kemari." Kata Henry eonnie.

"Maksud noona apa? Noona mau mengundang kami untuk melihat kalian berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Aish.. kau ini, dengarkan dulu. Jangan langsung komentar." Gerutu Henry eonnie. "Aku tahu kalian mulai besok mendapat libur tiga hari. Maka dari itu, aku berencana mengajak kalian bekerja di cafe-ku selama tiga hari sebagai maid. Kalian bekerja secara berpasangan. Tenang saja, kalian tetap akan ku bayar, walau tidak sepenuh pegawai disini."

What? Liburan berhargaku harus kuhabiskan dengan bekerja disini, berpasangan pula. Kenapa Henry eonnie tidak mengatakannya sejak awal.

"Apa kau juga ikut merencanakan hal ini, hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Zhoumi oppa. Sepertinya Donghae sedikit tidak setuju dengan ide Henry eonnie.

"Ani, aku juga baru tahu pagi ini." Jawab Zhoumi oppa.

"Sudah ikut saja, Hae. Aku dan Minnie juga ikut kok. Yesung hyung , Siwon, Kibum dan Wookie juga pasti ikut." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kau dan Yesung hyung dan Siwon kan punya pasangan. Aku? Pasangan saja tidak punya." jawab Donghae

"Kau lupa, masih ada Hyukkie, Hae. Kau berpasangan dengan Hyukkie saja. Lagipula kau dan Hyukkie cocok kok." Kata Yesung oppa.

"Aku sih terserah Hyukkie saja." Donghae menjawab santai.

"Kalau yang lain setuju, aku ikut setuju." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Oppa, cepat siapkan peralatannya!" suruh Henry eonnie. Zhoumi oppa mengambil beberapa kotak besar yang terbungkus kertas kado dari bawah konter cafe. "Yang kusebut maju kedepan. Kyumin dan Yewook couple!"

Setelah dipanggil, mereka segera mendatangi Zhoumi oppa. Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung menuju ke kamar mandi wanita untuk berganti pakaian.

"Selanjutnya Sibum dan Haehyuk!" panggil Henry eonnie. Haehyuk? Itu maksudnya Donghae dan aku?

"Kurasa itu kita. Ayo," Donghae menarik tanganku pelan. Saat memberikan kotak kado pada ku, Henry eonnie tersenyum penuh arti pada kami. "Yang akur, ya." Mwo? Apa maksudnya, memangnya aku dan Donghae tidak akur, ya?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin kamar mandi. Kibum masih sibuk menata pita di rambutnya. Sebenarnya pakaian maid pemberian Henry eonnie terlihat manis. Tapi rasanya aku malu mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Apalagi partner-ku Donghae.

"Kenapa wajahmu sesuntuk itu?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Aku malu memakai kostum ini. Apalagi partner-ku Donghae." Jawabku.

"Seharusnya kau senang memakai kostum yang simple. Kau lihat saja kostumku yang lumayan rumit ini. Apalagi aku harus memasang pita ini di kepalaku. Susah sekali. Lagipula, apa yang mebuatmu malu? Kostum itu, atau kenyataan kau harus berpasangan dengan Donghae?" pertanyaan Kibum membuatku diam, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatku malu. "Sudah, tidak usah khawatir. Kau manis, kok. Donghae pasti tertarik padamu. Ayo keluar."

Kibum menarik tanganku. Suasana yang awalnya ramai menjadi sepi saat aku keluar bersama Kibum. Semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bahkan Donghae saja tidak berkedip.

"Ini dia yang paling ditunggu." Sambut Kibum. Aish.. ini memalukan.

Hyukjae Pov End

Donghae Pov

Benarkah ini Hyukjae, bagaimana bisa dia terlihat begitu manis? Cantik. Kostum maid berwarna silver lembut yang sama denganku, rasanya pas ditubuh mungilnya. Aku terpesona pada Hyukjae. Kibum yang berdiri disampingnya saja terlihat kalah cantik dengan Hyukjae.

"Manis, bukan? Cepat temui dia, Hyukkie pasti malu. Kau kan pasangannya, sana jemput dia." Kata Zhoumi hyung sambil mendorongku pelan. Aku berjalan menuju arah Hyukjae. Semakin dekat rasanya semakin cantik saja.

"Kau terlihat manis, Hyukkie." Pujiku. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku merasa kecantikkan Hyukjae meningkat 100x lipat.

"Ehm.. gomawo, Hae. Kau juga tampan." Balas Hyukjae.

"Ciee... Uwooow...!" teriakan heboh Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi hyung membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. Melihat senyumannya, aku jadi ikut tersenyum. Aku menempatkan diri disamping Hyukjae dan menodorkan lengan kananku.

"Ayo, Hyukkie. Kita duduk." Ajakku. Hyukjae tampak terkejut. Tapi akhirnya ia sambut juga tanganku. Teriakan heboh kembali diserukan, kali ini tidak hanya Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi hyung, semua ikut berteriak. Aku dan Hyukjae berjalan sambil tersenyum. Rasanya seperti berjalan menuju altar pernikahan saja. Kurasa tidak buruk juga menikah dengan Hyukjae. Dia manis, baik, dan... cantik. Sampai di kursi, aku mempersilahkan Hyukjae duduk layaknya seorang lady. Aku duduk di samping Hyukjae. Walau sudah duduk, tapi teriakan heboh itu belum juga berhenti.

"YAK! Choi Siwon! Mau sampai kapan kau duduk dan berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu, eoh?" teriak Kibum. Semua berhenti dan memandang Kibum yang cemberut.

"Waeyo, chagi?" tanya Siwon watados.

"Pakai tanya, kemari dan jemput aku, Tuan Choi. Apa kau tidak tahu, aku juga ingin seperti Hyukkie." Jawab Kibum. Astaga, ternyata ia iri denganku.

"Sana jemput dia. Kau tidak mau dia mengamuk, kan." Kataku pada Siwon.

"Kau ingin ku jemput, Nyonya Choi?" tanya Siwon menggoda Kibum

"Tentu saja, pabbo. Tapi aku tidak mau kau gandeng dengan di iringi teriakan norak seperti tadi. Dan jangan panggil aku Nyonya Choi, sejak kapan aku menjadi istrimu?"

"Baiklah. Aku datang, sayang." Siwon berjalan menuju Kibum. Bukannya menggandeng Kibum, Siwon malah menggendong Kibum ala bridal style. Teriakan nista itu kembali terdengar. Kibum yang malu, menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan berteriak tidak jelas. Siwon tersenyum bangga. Tiba-tiba Siwon berputar ditempat, Kibum terpaksa merangkul leher Siwon agar tidak jatuh.

"CHOI SIWON! BERHENTI..!" jerit Kibum.

"Seharusnya, tadi aku menggendongmu saja. Pasti seru." Kataku pada Hyukjae.

"Jangan macam-macam, Hae. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih seperti mereka." Jawab Hyukjae. Aku hanya terdiam, tapi aku sedikit kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Semua sudah kembali tenang, Henry noona berdiri untuk memberi instruksi.

"Jadi, namjadeul bertugas mengantarkan pesanan untuk para pelanggan yang dicatat oleh yeojyadeul. Untuk Wookie, kau bertugas di dapur bersamaku, lalu Yesung dan Zhoumi oppa, bertugas di bagian kasir." Jelas Henry noona.

"Yeey! Aku kerja di dapur!" seru Ryeowook girang. "Hanya itu saja, eonnie?"

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Aku membuat games untuk kalian semua. Selama kalian bekerja disini, kalian harus menarik perhatian pengunjung untuk memilih kaian sebagai couple terfavorit. Pengundiannya akan dilakukan dihari terakhir kalian disini."

"Jadi kami harus membuat pengunjung memberikan suaranya untuk memilih couple kami? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku. Kenapa harus ada games seperti ini juga. Ternyata Henry noona sama mengerikannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku. Pikirkan sendiri." Jawab Henry noona cuek.

"Lalu aku dan Yesung oppa bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja chagi, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Jawab Yesung hyung. "Noona, aku boleh pinjam tempat didekat counter?"

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan bernyanyi bersama my sweety Ryeowookie."

"Baiklah, gunakan sesukamu. Mimi oppa, tolong siapkan tempatnya sekarang, ya. Sebentar lagi cafe buka." Perintah Henry noona.

"Sepertinya, bagus juga kau pacaran dengan Henry noona. Kau terlihat seperti pesuruh daripada namjachingu-nya. Hahaha.." aku membisikkan ejekan ku pada Zhoumi hyung.

"Tunggu saja nanti, kau juga pasti akan seperti aku." Zhoumi hyung berdiri untuk mempersiapkan tempat bernyanyi Yesung hyung.

"Tidak akan." Seringaiku. "Noona, apa tidak ada hadiahnya?"

"Ada, dong. Hadiahnya tiket taman hiburan." Wajah Henry noona berbinar senang.

"Hanya itu hadiahnya?" cemooh Kyuhyun.

Henry noona melotot. "Kau mau minta apa, bocah?"

"Yang lebih keren tentunya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kaset game terbaru." Aku dan Siwon langsung menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun setelah mendengar jawaban tidak bermutunya itu.

"Pabbo!" koor kami.

Donghae pov End

*skip time ^_^v*

Author Pov

Sudah tiga hari mereka bekerja di cafe Henry. Hari ini adalah pengumuman couple terfavorit. Pengumuman disampaikan Zhoumi di depan peserta dan pengunjung lainnya.

Zhoumi berdiri di panggung kecil tempat Yesung dan Ryeowook biasa bernyanyi. "Sebelum aku mengumumkan pemenangnya, ada pengunjung yang bertanya pada Haehyuk couple, apakah kalian seorang kekasih? Kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Silahkan dijawab." Kata Zhoumi. Hyukjae dan Donghae bingung harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya Donghae memberanikan diri berdiri naik ke panggung menghadap para pengunjung bersama dengan Hyukjae.

"Mian, tapi kami bukan kekasih. Aku dan Hyukkie hanya bersahabat sejak kecil. Mian mengecewakan, terima kasih pujiannya." Kata Donghae sopan. Tiba-tiba seorang pelanggan mengangkat tangannya. "Ne," Donghae mempersilahkan pengunjung itu berbicara.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjadi kekasih saja. Bukankah kalian serasi? Aku juga sependapat kalau kalian serasi." Kata pengunjung itu. Mic yang awalnya dipegang Donghae langsung diambil alih Hyukjae.

"Akan kami pikirkan. Doakan saja." Jawab Hyukjae. Hei, apa itu isi hati Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya? Kyumin dan Zhoury tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, sementara Donghae terdiam tidak percaya. Hyukjae memberikan mic itu pada Zhoumi lalu menarik Donghae turun dari panggung kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Mian, aku harus bicara seperti tu. Mereka pasti tidak akan berhenti bertanya kalau kau terus menolak argumen mereka." Kata Hyukjae sambil menunduk. Sebenarnya Hyukjae malu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seakan dia berharap dia dan Donghae benar-benar menjadi kekasih.

"Gwaenchana. Tidak usah canggung begitu." Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae yang dibalas anggukan singkat Hyukjae.

Suara Zhoumi kembali terdengar. "Baiklah, setelah sedikit selingan tadi, mari kita lanjutkan acara yang tertunda. Pemenang couple terfavorit kita, jatuh pada Haehyuk couple! Chukkae!" kata Zhoumi. Para pengunjung langsung bertepuk tangan riuh. Saking senangnya, Donghae langsung meraup tubuh mungil Hyukjae ke pelukannya dan memutar tubuhnya bersama yeojya manis itu. Aksinya itu membuat suasana semakin riuh. Dan semua yeojya yang melihatnya menjadi berteriak heboh.

"Benar mereka tidak pacaran? Kenapa sampai menggendongnya seperti itu?" tanya pengunjung yang tadi mengangkat tangannya pada teman disebelahnya.

"Entahlah, seperti kata yeojya manis tadi, doakan saja." Jawab temannya.

"Apa ini artinya Donghae mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Hyukkie, oppa? Apa rencanaku berhasil?" tanya Henry pada Zhoumi.

"Semoga saja, chagi." Balas Zhoumi.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

*Dibagian ini, Mi sarankan untuk baca sambil dengerin Super Junior - Storm.*

Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Kibum berjalan mengendap-endap menuju taman belakang sekolah. Kenapa harus mengendap-endap, itu karena mereka kabur dari acara perpisahan di aula utama setelah mendapat pesan dari Donghae.

"Cepat sedikit, Minnie. Kau mau Jay seongsaenim melihat kita kabur dari acara itu? Bisa digoreng kita kalau sampai dilihat Seongsaenim itu." Desak Kibum yang berjalan dibelakang Sungmin.

"Aish.. Kibummie cerewet, deh. Susah tahu jalan sambil jongkok begini. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku lambat. Salahkan Hyukkie yang mengajak kita berjalan seperti ini." Balas Sungmin sambil menunjuk Hyukjae. Oke, mari kita lihat keadaan ketiga yeojya manis ini. Ternyata mereka sedang berjalan sambil berjongkok di samping semak-semak agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru mereka, dengan urutan Hyukjae dipaling depan, Sungmin ditengah, dan yang paling belakang adalah Kibum.

"Aish.. kalian semua diamlah. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo!" tiba-tiba Hyukjae berdiri diikuti Sungmin dan Kibum. Ketiga yeojya manis itu berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Disana sudah menanti Donghae yang berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Tidak hanya Donghae, trio KRY yang baru saja mengisi acara perpisahan juga ada disana.

"Kau lama, Minnie. Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mian, Kyu. Salahkan Hyukkie yang mengajak kami menyelami cara berjalan bangsanya, bangsa monkey." Ejek Sungmin.

"Ya! Minnie-yah, kalau aku bangsa monyet, aku tidak akan mengajakmu berjalan sambil jongkok. Tapi bergelantungan di pohon!" balas Hyukjae heboh.

"Sama saja."

"Beda!"

"Aish.. kalian berdua sudah diam. Dasar kalian berdua sama saja. Sesama bangsa monyet dilarang saling bertengkar." Kata Kibum. Sungmin dan Hyukjae memberikan Kibum deathglare gratis.

"Sudah, kalain semua berhenti ribut. Hae, apa yang ingin kau beritahukan pada kami?" lerai Yesung. Ketiga yeojya manis yang tadi berseteru memperebutkan asal bangsa mereka *#PLAK* menoleh memandang Donghae. Donghae mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celanya dan mengenggam benda itu di tangannya. Donghae melangkah mendakati Kibum dan mengenggam tangan Kibum lembut. Hyukjae langsung mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang disampingnya saat melihat Donghae menggenggam tangan Kibum. Sungmin yang mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu balas menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak lama padamu. Aku tahu ini mengagetkan dan salah. Tapi ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Saranghae, Kim Kibum. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak sebelum menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Hanya saja saat itu aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Sampai akhirnya kau memilih Siwon. Tapi perasaanku padamu tidak berubah." Ucap Donghae. Tubuh Hyukjae menengang seketika. Ia tidak menyangka Donghae benar-benar melakukan yang ia katakan dulu. Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae dengan mengelus lengan mulus Hyukjae.

"Hae.. aku.. aku.. aish, aku harus menjawab apa?" ucap Kibum bingung. Ia tidak menyangka Donghae selama ini menyukainya. Karena dimata Kibum, Donghae hanyalah sahabatnya sejak SMP dulu. Hanya satu yang ia cintai, Choi Siwon, namjachingu-nya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Siwon tahu, pikir Kibum.

"Kalau kau menolakku, buang saja kalung ini. Tapi kalau kau menerimaku, pakailah." Donghae memberikan kalung yang sedari tadi digengangnya ke telapak tangan Kibum. Dimata Kibum, kalung itu terlihat indah, tapi kalung ini tak seharusnya ia miliki. Hyukjae tidak kuat berada di tempat itu terus. Dilepasnya genggaman tangan Sungmin dan berjalan mundur dua langkah.

"Hyukkie," ucap Sungmin lirih sambil memandang Hyukjae. Semua yang ada disana langasung menatap Hyukjae, tak terkecuali Donghae dan Kibum.

"Mianhae.. aku harus pergi." Kata Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauhi taman belakang sekolah.

"Hyukkie! Changkaman!" teriak Sungmin yang berniat mengejar Hyukjae. Tapi Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin untuk menghentikannya. "Lepas, Kyu. Aku mau mengejar Hyukkie."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani, biarkan saja dulu dia." Sungmin menurut dan kembali menatap Donghae. Pandangan Sungmin menusuk Donghae.

'Kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan Hyukkie menangis karena namja ini.' Batin Sungmin.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hyukjae terus berlari menjauhi areal sekolahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengambil tasnya yang ia titipkan di pos satpam bersama tas Sungmin. Hyukjae berhenti di halte bis dekat sekolahnya, beruntung bis segera datang. Hyukjae langsung menaiki bis itu menuju halte dekat rumahnya dan Donghae. Setelah turun di halte berikutnya, Hyukjae kembali berlari ke taman yang sering ia datangi bersama Donghae. Ditaman, yeojya manis itu berlari kearah pohon tempat biasa mereka duduk dibawahnya. Hyukjae mengitari pohon itu mencari guratan namanya bersama Donghae dan Zhoumi yang mereka buat semasa kecil.

Hyukjae membelai permukaan kasar guratan yang ada di pohong. Saat menyentuh guratan nama Donghae, lutut Hyukjae langsung lemas. Yeojya itu terjatuh sambil mendekap kedua lutut mungilnya. Kepala Hyukjae terbenam diantara kedua lututnya dan bahunya bergetar karena tangisannya. Kenangan-kenangan bersama Donghae berputar dikepala Hyukjae bagai pita film yang kembali diputar. Pertama adalah saat ia pertama kali bertemu Donghae, bermain dan tumbuh bersama sebagai sahabat kecil. Kemudian kenangan saat mereka remaja, saat dimana Hyukjae mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Donghae bukan lagi sebatas sahabat. Saat dimana Hyukjae mengetahui perasaan Donghae pada Kibum yang sebenarnya. Sampai saat dimana Hyukjae mengetahui rencana Donghae untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Kibum yang berujung pada hari ini. Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan semua perasaan sesak yang ia rasakan. Airmatanya semakin lama semakin deras.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap airmata yang tersisa diwajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku rok seragamnya dan mendial sebuah nomor. Selama menunggu panggilannya diangkat, Hyukjae mengatur suaranya agar terlihat biasa saja.

"Yeoboseyo, appa?" sapa Hyukjae saat panggilannya diterima di seberang sana.

_"Yeoboseyo, Hyukkie. Waeyo, chagi? Tumben kau menelpon appa."_ Jawab appa Hyukjae.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada appa. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, aku akan ikut appa dan umma ke Jepang." Kata Hyukjae sambil berdiri. Hyukjae bersandar pada pohon kenangannya dan memandang langit.

_"Jeongmalyo? Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau bisa tinggal kalau kau mau."_

"Aniya, aku ingin mencoba sekolah di Jepang. Mencari teman baru dan merasakan bergaul dengan remaja Jepang. Kurasa menyenangkan."

_"Kau tidak merindukan temanmu jika kau pergi nanti? Bagaimana dengan Donghae?"_

"Aku akan merindukan mereka. Tapi, bukankah aku masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat email atau handphone?"

_"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu. Akan appa urus kepindahanmu. Kita berangkat minggu depan. Kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada temanmu sebelum kita berangkat."_

"Kalau boleh, bisakah appa mencarikanku tiket ke Jepang untuk besok lusa?"

_"Mwo? Kenapa kau ingin buru-buru?"_ appa Hyukjae heran dengan permintaan Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya ingin beradaptasi dengan tempat baruku nanti. Jebal, appa." Pinta Hyukjae.

_"Baiklah, appa akan urus semuanya. Lusa kau dan umma-mu bisa berangkat."_

"Aniya, hanya aku saja, appa. Jebal." Hyukjae kembali merayu appa-nya sebelum protesan dari sang appa kembali terdengar.

_"Arraseo. Akan ku siapkan."_

"Gomawo, appa. Saranghae."

_"Nado saranghae, chagi."_ Hyukjae memutus sambungan telponnya dengan sang appa. Ponsel mungil itu ia genggam dengan erat. Hyukjae memangdang langit biru.

"Selamat tinggal, Donghae." Bisiknya.

Author pov End

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

hahaha.. :D kelar juga nggak jelas ini.

yang pasti sebentar lagi fict ini bakal selesai *semoga*

makasih buat tanggapan positive readers untuk fict kedua Mi. Jeongmal gomawo..

baiklah,, saatnya Mi bales review yang menggunung. *lebay*

**Max Hyera** :: annyeong Max-sshi.. ^_^ ini udah Mi update. semoga suka. mwo? yang kemarin masih kurang panjang? oke, sekarang Mi panjangin.. :D

**Ostreichweiz** :: annyeong chingu.. ^_^ gomawo semangatnya.. ini udah Mi update. semoga suka. hahaha... :D iya itu Mi juga geregetan waktu nulis bagian Donghae punya rencana kayak gitu #PLAK :D

**iraira** :: annyeong.. ^_^ tentu! pasti Hae bakal Mi buat bersatu dengan Hyuk. kyaknya bagian sedih2nya bakal dikit dan mungkin kurang berasa. mianhae kalau kurang sedih.. :)

**Aegyo'Anchovy** :: hahaha.. :D Mi usahain deh chingu. tunggu aja bagian kissu2nya. Mi mau belajar sama Yesung oppa dulu. hahaha.. :D

**diitactorlove** :: hahaha.. :D tenang aja chingu, di chap depan, Hae bakal aku buat nyesel gara2 nyakitin Hyukkie. ini udah Mi update. semoga suka :)

**Chwyn** :: aku bantuin chingu! *ikutan getok kepala Hae oppa biar sadar #dikejar ELFishy* semoga suka dengan .nya chingu.. :)

**nyukkunyuk** :: gomawo chingu.. Mi terharu *lebay* semoga suka .nya. mian lama ^^

**13elieve SuperJunior** :: ahaha.. :D kasihan juga nih Donghae oppa, di protes mulu gara2 nyakitin perasaannya uri monkey. ahahaha.. :D gomawo chingu ^^ keep reading.. mian lama ^^

**bubbybuubikyumin** :: memang dibuat gitu chingu XD biar Hae oppa juga merasakan apa yang uri monkey rasakan. hehe.. gomawo chingu. keep reading.. ^^

Oke,, sekarang Mi minta review readers sekalian.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

****tittle :: Waiting For You

Main Cast :: HaeHyuk (Cameo: Kyumin, Kibum, Kangteuk)

Disclaimer :: Fict ini asli dari perasan otak Mi (?) HaeHyuk saling memiliki :DD

Annyeong yeorobeun... *tebar bunga sambil berkaca-kaca* hiks.. hiks.. setelah melewati masa-masa sulit sampe harus bersakit-sakit ria, akhirnya fict kesayangan author update juga. adakah yang menanti fict ini? semoga ada. hahaha XD mianhaeyo, Mi lama update-nya, dan ini yang amat dinanti readers sekalian.

oke, daripada Mi kelamaan pidatonya karena Mi lihat udah banyak readers yang mengukir pulau di bantal masing-masing karena kelamaan dengerin Mi. :D Mi persembahkan untuk fict gagal bin nggak jelas ini untuk readers sekalian.

Happy Reading ^_^

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**HAEHYUK FANFICTION**

**CHAPTER 5**

Donghae Pov

Melihat Hyukjae berlari dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan, membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Kenapa aku merasa sakit saat menyatakan persaaanku pada yeojya yang aku sukai. Bahkan terasa sakit saat melihat Hyukjae berlari pergi. Apakah hatiku menolak menyukai Kibum, tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Aku merasa Sungmin memandangku dengan garang.

Kibum menarik tanganku lembut. Aku memandang tanganku yang ditarik Kibum. Kibum meletakkan kalung yang kuberikan di telapak tanganku. "Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menerima kalung ini, apalagi perasaanmu. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku ini milik Siwon. Tidak seharusnya aku mendapatkan kalung ini. Sebaiknya kau berikan kalung ini pada orang yang hatimu inginkan. Walau kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku, tapi hatimu mengatakan tidak. Aku tahu itu." Ujarnya lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti hatiku, jika aku sendiri tidak bisa mengerti hatiku. Bagiku, yang hatiku inginkan hanyalah dirimu, Kibum-ah." Kataku.

PLAK! Sebuah tangan mungil menamparku, aku ditampar yeojya. Tamparan yang cukup keras bagi seorang yeojya yang sampai membuatku memalingkan wajah. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yeojya yang menamparku, ternyata Sungmin.

"Uljima, Minnie." Ryeowook mengusap pelan lengan Sungmin untuk menenangkan yeojya mungil itu. Wajah Sungmin memerah menahal marah. Tangan mungilnya terkepal.

"Kau yang menamparku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya." Jawabnya mantab.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau namja terbodoh yang pernah kutemui." Ujar Sungmin. Kurasa aku pantas menerima kata-kata itu, juga tamparannya. Aku hampir menghancurkan hubungan sahabatku dan aku rasa, aku baru saja menyakiti perasaan Hyukjae. Bukankah aku pantas disebut bodoh? Sungmin kembali buka suara. "Kau tahu, kau baru saja menyia-nyiakan orang yang sebenarnya mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kau melukai orang itu, kau bodoh Lee Donghae."

Orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus? Siapa? Hyukjae, kah?

"Kau tidak tahu? Jelas kau tidak tahu. Karena kau terlalu tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu. Sampai akhirnya kau membuatnya menangis hari ini. Ah, tidak hanya hari ini. Tapi sering." Ujar Sungmin sinis. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Minnie-yah? Katakan dengan jelas." ujar Ryeowook lembut.

"Hyukjae. Orang itu Lee Hyukjae. Aku benar, kan?" jawab Kibum cepat. Sungmin menoleh kerah Kibum dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Kibum mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bertemu Hyukkie lebih cepat sebelum dirimu, Minnie-yah. Dulu Hyukkie pernah bercerita padaku, dia menyukai sahabat masa kecilnya. Awalnya kukira namja itu adalah Zhoumi oppa. Tapi saat melihat sorot mata Hyukjae pada Donghae, aku mengerti. Bahwa namja yang Hyukkie maksud bukan Zhoumi oppa, tapi Donghae." Kata Kibum. Aku terdiam. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari sorot mata Hyukjae padaku. Padahal selama ini kami selalu bersama. Dan, selama ini, Hyukjae menyukaiku. Itu alasan kenapa dia menangis saat kuceritakan rencanaku. Karena itu Hyukjae pergi saat aku mengatakan perasaan ku pada Kibum. Dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Bukankah terkadang Hyukjae dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kibum. Bukankah aku sering berdebar jika di dekatnya. Mungkinkah selama ini hatiku inginkan adalah Hyukjae?

"Hyukkie, dia pernah mengatakan padaku. Dia menyukai seorang namja. Apa kau tahu siapa namja itu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Apa yang Hyukkie katakan tentang namja itu?" Kyuhyun ikut bicara.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa namja itu adalah namja bodoh yang tidak peka. Dia tidak tahu kalau Hyukkie menyukainya." Sebuah perasaan aneh terselip di hatiku saat aku berhenti bicara. Aku menunduk merutuki kebodohanku.

"Dan namja itu adalah-" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku." Ujarku lirih.

"Kejar dia Hae, sebelum dia pergi. Sebelum kau terlambat dan menyesali semuanya." Kata Sungmin lembut. Aku mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin meminta penjelasan. Apakah, Hyukjae akan pergi? Tapi kemana, bukankah ia mengatakan ia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

"Apa maksudmu? Hyukkie tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia pernah mengatakannya padaku." Kataku.

"Kau percaya? Lidah tidak bertulang, Hae. Dia bisa saja pergi. Dan semua akan menjadi sia-sia saat kau terlambat. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi, Hae. Jangan terlambat meski hanya satu detik. Ayo pergi Kibummie." Sungmin dan Kibum melangkah pergi diikuti Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung.

Hyukjae pergi, dan semua akan sia-sia saat aku terlambat. Setiap detik yang berharga. Apa maksudnya?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Aku berjalan pulang sambil meneteng tasku dan tas Hyukjae. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hyukjae, aku masih tidak percaya dia menyukaiku. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Kibum bisa mengerti hatiku, padahal aku sendiri tidak bisa. Jujur, aku tidak merasakan apapun saat Kibum menolakku. Justru aku merasa sakit saat melihat Hyukjae pergi. Dan tamparan Sungmin terasa pantas untukku.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Hyukjae. Ku pencet bel rumah bercat putih itu. Sebuah sahutan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Aku berharap itu Hyukjae. Pintu terbuka, dan ternyata yang muncul adalah Jungsoo ahjumma, umma Hyukjae.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma." Sapaku sopan sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Annyeong, Hae-ah. Kau mencari Hyukkie? Dia ada di kamarnya. Masuk saja." Jungsoo ahjumma mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku langsung menuju kelantai dua. Aku berdiri di depan kamar bertuliskan 'Hyukkie's Room'. Aku menarik nafas sebentar lalu membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae. Terdengar suara Hyukjae sedang bernyanyi. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Hyukjae sedang duduk di sofa pinggir jendela kamarnya sambil memandang langit. Salah satu kebiasaannya saat ia sedih. Apa sekarang kau merasa sedih, Hyukkie?

Aku mendekati Hyukjae dan memanggil namanya. "Hyukkie,"

Hyukjae melepas earphone putih kesayangannya dan menoleh padaku. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis diwajahnya. Hatiku berdesir melihat senyuman itu, walau indah tapi terlihat sedih. Rasanya aku ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil Hyukjae dan memeluknya erat. Hyukjae berdiri masih tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya. Aku langsung merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae. Aku merasakan tubuh Hyukjae sedikit tersentak.

"Hae? Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae. Kenapa dia tidak membalas pelukanku. Kueratkan pelukanku dan akhirnya dia membalasku juga. "Hae?" panggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau lari? Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau hatimu sakit? Kenapa kau harus selalu diam? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu yang kau rasakan kalau kau terus diam! Apa lagu tadi adalah isi hatimu?" racauku tak karuan.

"Mwo?" tanya Hyukjae. Aku melepas pelukanku sambil memegang bahunya erat. Aku memandang manik mata Hyukjae dalam.

"Katakan padaku. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Donghae Pov End

Hyukjae Pov

"Katakan padaku. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku diam, bagaimana Donghae bisa tahu? Bukannya aku tidak pernah membayangkan Donghae akan mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi yang kuharapkan, bukan dalam saat seperti ini. Aku masih diam sampai panggilan Donghae membuatku harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ne, aku menyukai Donghae." Aku tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat, raut wajah Donghae sedikit berubah senang. "Aku juga menyukai Kyuhyun walau dia usil, Yesung oppa walau dia lemot, Zhoumi oppa walau dia playboy, Minnie, Kibummie, dan Wookie. Aku menyukai semua teman ku." Lanjutku. Seketika raut kesenangan Donghae mulai lenyap. Pandangannya menatapku sayu.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Yang ingin kudengar adalah, apa kau kau menyukaiku sebagai seorang namja? Seorang Lee Donghae." Kata Donghae. Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

"Astaga! Sudah jam lima!" jeirtku sok terkejut. "Kau harus pulang, Hae. Nanti Heechul ahjumma bisa bingung mencarimu. " aku mendorong Donghae sampai keluar kamarku. Saat aku aku akan menutup pintu kamar, Donghae menahan pintu itu.

"Baik, aku akan pulang. Tapi sebelumnya, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau tidak akan pergi, kan? Katakan padaku kau tidak akan pergi." Aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan kembali menutup pintu. Terdengar suara kaki Donghae berjalan menjauhi kamarku. Aku bersandar pada pintu kamar dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Kenapa terasa sakit?" Bisikku. "Disini." Aku meremas dada kiriku berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tubuhku mulai merosot kelantai. "Mianhae, aku harus pergi, Hae."

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering. Aku bangkit dan mengambil ponselku yang kutaruh di meja samping ranjangku.

'Minnie-Sungminnie'

"Yeoboseyo." Sapaku di-line telpon.

"_HYUKKIE!_" jerit Sungmin. Aku langsung menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku untuk sesaat.

"Ya! Minnie-yah! Kau mau membuat ku tuli, apa? Aigoo.. teriakanmu keras sekali. Telingaku sampai sakit mendengarnya." Gerutuku di-line telpon sambil mengusap-usap telinga kiriku.

"_Kau berlebihan. Teriakanku tidak akan membuatmu tuli._" Percaya diri sekali dia.

"Terserahlah. Ada apa kau menelponku?" aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

"_Kenapa kau tadi pergi?_" bukannya menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"_Aish.. kenapa kau malah balas bertanya? Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi seharusnya kau jangan pergi dulu tadi. Kau tahu, Kibum tadi menolak Donghae. Ah, tentu saja Kibum menolak Donghae. Kibum masih waras untuk tidak mencoba bermain api dengan Siwon. Lagipula, Siwon 100x lebih keren daripada Donghae._" Sungmin mengoceh panjang lebar. Kalau Kyuhyun dengar dia memuji Siwon, bisa-bisa maniak game itu mengamuk.

"Aku tahu. Donghae baru saja dari rumahku. Dia menanyakan perasaanku padanya." Ceritaku.

"_Jeongmal? Lalu apa jawabanmu?_"

"Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku mengusirnya pulang."

"_Kau apa? Mengusirnya? Aigoo.. kasihan sekali dia._" Benar, kasihan Donghae. Tiba-tiba dadaku kembali merasa sesak saat teringat aku dengan tega menutup pintu didepan wajah Donghae.

"_Ehm, Hyukkie, jangan kaget, ya._" Sungmin kembali buka suara.

"Hmm.. ada apa?"

"_Sebenarnya, Donghae tahu kau menyukainya. Maka dari itu dia bertanya seperti itu padamu. Mianhaeyo, Hyukkie. Tapi menurutku, Donghae memang harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Jadi, aku dan Kibummie, mengatakan padanya tadi. Kau tidak marah, kan?_"

"Aniyo, aku tidak marah. Tapi darimana Kibum bisa tahu aku menyukai Donghae?"

"_Kau ingat, dulu saat kau bersekolah bersama Kibum, kau pernah menceritakan padanya tentang namja yang kau suka. Awalnya Kibum kira kau menyukai Zhoumi oppa,_" –Apa? Menyukai Zhoumi oppa? Yang benar saja– "_Tapi, setelah Kibum memperhatikan sorot matamu pada Donghae, Kibum tahu, namja yang kau sukai adalah Donghae, bukan Zhoumi oppa._"

Aku ingat pernah menceritakan pada Kibum tentang namja yang kusuka. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ia akan memperhatikan sorot mataku untuk mengetahui namja yang kusuka. Benar-benar yeojya yang hebat, tak salah kalau banyak yang menyukainya. Termasuk Donghae. Aish.. lagi-lagi airmata ku hampir tumpah saat memikirkan hal itu. Sudahlah, Hyukkie, jangan menangis terus, sebentar lagi kau akan memulai hidupmu yang baru.

"_Hyukkie? Kau masih disana? Kau belum mati, kan?_" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, Minnie, aku masih disini. Aku belum mati, kelinci pabbo! Oh ya, apa besok kau ada acara?" kataku.

"_Besok Kyu mengajakku untuk menemaninya ke cafe Henry eonnie. Kenapa?_"

"Ani, besok, maukah kau menungguku di cafe Henry eonnie? Ada yang ingin keberitahukan padamu."

"_Baiklah. Sudah dulu, ya. Kyu sudah menjemputku. Bye._" Sungmin menutup telponnya.

Hyukjae Pov End

Author Pov

Hyukjae memasuki cafe Henry dengan langkah pelan. Matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan untuk mencari Sungmin.

"Hyukkie!" panggil Sungmin dari arah konter cafe. Hykjae melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin, lalu berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau baru datang?" tanya Sungmin saat Hyukjae sudah duduk di kursi konter.

"Apa kau lihat aku sedari tadi?" Tanya Hyukjae jenuh. Sungmin menggeleng dengan imutnya.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan shortcake dan jus saja." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah note kecil pada seseorang melewati celah kecil yang menghubungkan konter dengan dapur. *Bayangin aja, jendela tempat Squidward biasa ngomong sama Spongebob di Krusty Krab* Sungmin kembali menghadap Hyukjae. "Kau mau makan disini atau di pojok?"

"Dipojok saja."

"Arraseo. Kau tunggu saja disana. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah menaruh apron ini." Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju meja yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hyukkie? Apa ini tentang Hae?" tanya Sungmin. Kedua yeojya manis itu duduk di meja pojok yang mereka pesan.

"Ani, bukan tentang Donghae. Oh iya, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Kemana namjachingu-mu itu?"

"Aku disini. Ada apa kau mencariku? Kau rindu dengan wajah tampanku, ya?" ucapan narsis Kyuhyun hanya dibalas tatapan _hah-kau-bercanda-ya?_ dari Hyukjae. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan tatapan Hyukjae dan tanpa permisi langsung duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kyu? Kau lelah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, pekerjaan seperti itu tidak akan membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan adorable ini kelelahan." Ujar Kyuhyun bangga. Padahal aslinya Kyuhyun merasa pegal diseluruh badannya.

"Kurasa namjachingu-mu harus memeriksakan otaknya, Minnie-yah. Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun mulai terkontaminasi dengan game-game bodoh yang sering ia mainkan. Sehingga otaknya mulai rusak dan meracau tidak jelas begitu." Ejak Hyukjae.

"Ya! aku tidak meracau hal yang tidak jelas, Monkey!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Hyukjae menggunakan sendok cake. Hyukjae meringis menahan perih.

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Mengangkut bahan-bahan cafe ke gudang penyimpanan." Jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"Kalau kau tidak lelah, aku tidak jadi memesankan minum untukmu." Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, senyum Kyuhyun langsung menghilang.

"Minnie-yah, kau tega padaku. Walau aku mengatakan tidak lelah, tapi itu menguras tenaga. Dan badanku rasanya remuk semua." Manja Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Aku harus apa? Salahmu tidak mengatakan kalau tenagamu habis." Balas Sungmin cuek.

"Tapi bukankah tadi kau menawariku minum?"

"Itu kan tadi, bukan sekarang." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

Hyukjae terkikik, "Sudah, kau pesankan saja minum untuk namja satu ini. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya?" Hyukjae menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan sendok cake-nya. "Bisa-bisa aku mual kalau lama-lama melihat wajahnya." Ejek Hyukjae, Kyuhyun mendelik pada Hyukjae.

"Arra, akan ku pesankan. Sudah, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Mengerikan." Sungmin memanggil seorang pelanyan dan memesankan hot chocolate untuk Kyuhyun. Tak lama, pelayan itu kembali membawa pesanan Sungmin.

"Berceritalah sekarang." Kata Sungmin saat pelayan tadi pergi.

"Besok, aku akan berangkat ke Jepang." Kata Hyukjae. "Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Sesuai keinginan orang tuaku." Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Sungmin menunjukkan kekagetannya.

"Kau? Pindah ke Jepang? Bagaimana bisa? Astaga, ini tidak benar."protes Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Apanya yang salah, Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Kau mau meninggalkannya?"

"Kyu, ini keputusan Hyukkie. Kalau memang dia harus pergi. Biarkanlah ia pergi." Ujar Sungmin.

"Aish.. Minnie, apa kau mau Hyukkie pergi? Dia sahabatmu, kan?" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, pabbo! Tapi apa aku harus mencegahnya? Bagaimana kalau ini adalah hal terbaik untuk Hyukkie? Apa aku tega mencegahnya?" balas Sungmin.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lalu, apa Donghae tahu kau pergi?" Kyuhyun beralih pada Hyukjae.

"Ani, Donghae tidak tahu."

"Mwo? Donghae tidak tahu? Kau tidak memberitahunya?" Sungmin berseru kaget.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin memberitahunya."

"Kenapa? Donghae pasti sedih kalau dia tahu kau pergi tanpa memberitahunya." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh pengertian.

"Ne, benar kata Kyu. Kau tidak berniat membalasnya, kan? Aku tahu Donghae sering membuatmu sedih." Kata Sungmin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa berat meninggalkannya. Aku takut, jika aku mengatakan kepergianku padanya, rasa cintaku akan tertinggal disini. Aku ingin mencoba melepas cintaku pada Donghae." Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin pindah duduk disebelah Hyukjae dan memeluk sahabatnya dari samping.

"Kau boleh pergi sejauh mungkin dari Donghae. Tapi jangan lepaskan rasa cintamu pada Donghae. Itu akan menyakitimu." Nasihat Sungmin. Wajah Hyukjae memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku yakin, tanpa kau beritahu sekalipun, Donghae pasti menyadari kepergianmu dan mencarimu. Dan saat Donghae datang pada kami, apa yang harus kami jawab? Menurutku, Donghae sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya padamu. Walau itu terlambat." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Kurasa aku tetap akan pergi. Dan tolong jangan katakan kemana aku pergi pada Donghae." Hyukjae langsung memeluk Sungmin dan menangis dibahu sahabatnya. Sungmin mengelus punggung Hyukjae penuh sayang. Beruntung mereka duduk di pojok, tidak banyak yang melihat.

"Aku tahu itu tidak akan merubah keputusanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu hal itu, Hyukkie." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Hyukjae. "Besok, aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengantarmu. Kau berangkat jam berapa?"

"Aku berangkat jam sembilan. Gomawo, Minnie."

"Cheonman, Hyuk."

*backsound: 8eight – Goodbye My Love*

Hyukjae menyeret kopernya memasuki bandara Incheon. Jantungnya bergemuruh berharap seseorang yang ia cintai akan memeluknya dan mencegahnya pergi. Tapi bagaimana bisa, ia bahkan tidak memberitahu kepergiannya pada orang tersebut.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Hyukkie?" tanya Youngwoon, appa Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, Appa. Semua baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit tegang."

"Rileks saja, chagi." Jungsoo mengusap punggung Hyukjae.

"Kami pasti merindukanmu, Hyukkie. Tetap kirim kabar, ne?" Sungmin memeluk Hyukjae sekilas.

"Aku juga, Minnie. Aku pasti merindukan ocehanmu, masakan Wookie, keusilan Kyuhyun, otak lemot Yesung oppa. Aku pasti merindukan kalian semua." Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak merindukan ikan kesayanganmu?" celetuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyikut pelan Kyuhyun saat melihat senyum Hyukjae sedikit memudar.

"Sudah, jangan kau pikirkan omongan Kyuhyun. Kalau memang kau harus pergi, pergilah. Ikan satu itu urusan kami." Hibur Sungmin.

Hyukjae memeluk orang tuanya sebagai salam perpisahan. "Berhati-hatilah disana sampai kami datang." Peringat Youngwoon.

"Jaga dirimu, chagi. Jangan telat makan." Ingat Jungsoo.

"Ne, Appa, Umma. Jaga diri Umma dan Appa." Ujar Hyukjae lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Hyukkie. Jangan lupakan kami." mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pasti akan mengingat kalian terus. Aku akan mengirim kabar." Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar. "Baiklah, aku berangkat." Hyukjae mengecup pipi orangtuanya lalu menarik koper dan berjalan menjauhi orang-orang yang mengantarnya.

Hyukjae berhenti sebentar lalu berbalik. "Umma, Appa jangan coba-coba memberiku seorang adik. Aku tidak mau repot menjaga bayi. Dan kalian sudah terlalu tua untuk punya anak lagi." Ujar Hyukjae usil. Hyukjae tertawa dengan cengiran khas-nya lalu berjalan kembali sebelum mendengar teriakan protes dari sang Appa.

"Semoga kau bahagia Hyukkie." Gumam Sungmin.

Author Pov End

Donghae Pov

Sudah dua hari kamar itu sepi. Tidak ada Hyukjae yang selalu keluar masuk beranda hanya untuk melihat lagit. Bahkan sudah dua hari ini ia tidak datang kerumahku. Aku merasa sepi. Aku merindukan Hyukjae. Berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi nomor-nya tidak aktif. Seolah-olah ia menghilang dari ku.

"Kemana dirimu, Hyukkie? Aku merindukanmu." Aku menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarku. Kuambil pigura fotoku dan Hyukjae saat pertama kali masuk SMA. Kupandangi lalu kuusap pelan foto wajah Hyukjae yang tersenyum dengan gummy smile-nya. "Semua terasa berubah sekarang. Kau dimana, Hyukkie? Tahukah kau, aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa ku hubungi? Apa kau marah padaku?" aku bicara pada foto Hyukjae, seolah-olah itu dia.

Aku berdiri dan mengembalikan pigura itu ke tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus bertemu Hyukjae. Aku menyambar jaket merah ku dan berlari ke rumah Hyukjae.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma." Sapa ku saat Jungsoo ahjumma membukakan pintu.

"Donghae-ya? ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Jungsoo ahjumma penuh kekagetan. Kenapa harus sekaget itu? Bukankah aku sering kemari.

"Apa Hyukkie ada, Ahjumma?"

"Hyukkie? Dia sekarang ada di Jepang. Apa Hyukkie tidak memberitahumu kalau kami akan pindah ke Jepang? Dan dua hari yang lalu Hyukkie berangkat dahulu ke Jepang." Ucapan Jungsoo ahjumma membuatku tersentak. Hyukjae pergi ke Jepang tanpa memberitahuku.

"Ah, gomawo, Ahjumma." Aku berlari menjauh dari rumah Hyukjae. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau pergi. Katamu kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku berarti lagi? Aku tahu aku bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku padamu. Tapi tidak bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan kedua?

Aku terus berlari sampai ke halte bis tempat aku dan Hyukjae biasa menunggu bis untuk pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Hanya satu orang yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Sungmin, aku harus menemui Sungmin.

Cafe Henry noona terlihat agak sepi, apa karena ini masih belum terlalu siang, ya? aku langsung berjalan menuju konter cafe, tempat Sungmin biasa duduk. Tapi, belum sempat aku menyampai konter, sebuah suara membuatku berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hae, ada apa kau kemari?" ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencari Sungmin." Jawabku apa adanya.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Ada apa kau mencari Minnie?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Duduklah." Aku duduk di kursi dekat aku berdiri. Kyuhyun berlalu memanggil Sungmin. Tidak lama, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali menghampiriku. Mereka duduk di hadapanku.

*backsound: Super Junior – Memories*

"Ada apa mencariku, Hae? Tumben sekali." Kata Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang, Hyukkie. Kurasa, kau pasti tahu Hyukkie pergi ke Jepang dua hari lalu, dan-"

"Aku tahu. _Kami_ tahu. Dan ya, Hyukkie memang pergi ke Jepang" Sungmin memotong perkataanku. Kami? Maksudnya dia dan Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku? Apa Hyukkie yang menintanya?"

"Tepat." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terasa seperti pisau bagiku. Sungmin memandangku sedih.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa Hyukkie sudah tidak menganggapku penting lagi? Apa dia membenciku?" ujarku lemas.

"Mianhaeyo, Hae. Kami tahu kau pasti kehilangan. Tapi ini permintaan Hyukkie. Ia tidak mau perasaan cintanya padamu akan tertinggal disini. Ia ingin mencoba melepaskanmu." Sungmin berujar lirih. "Aish! Sudah kubilang jangan melepas cintanya. Tapi dia keras kepala. Dia kira itu tidak menyakiti hatinya, apa? " Sungmin menggerutu entah pada siapa.

"Apa dia selalu begitu? Menyakiti hatinya sendiri?" suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Hyukkie begini karena salahku." Ujarku.

"Kalau begitu, bertanggung jawablah. Bawa dia pulang." Sahut Kyuhyun. Membawa Hyukjae pulang, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi kurasa bukan begitu cara membuat Hyukjae kembali.

"Tidak. Akan kubiarkan Hyukkie pergi. Pada saatnya nanti, dia pasti akan datang sendiri padaku." Ujarku penuh percaya diri.

"Ya! kau ini pabbo atau apa, eoh? Bagaimana jika Hyukkie diambil namja lain di Jepang sana? Kau mau hal itu terjadi?" seru Sungmin.

"Dia tidak akan menyukai namja lain. Karena satu-satunya yang dia sukai hanya aku, si namja bodoh dan tidak peka." Ya, aku yakin namja bodoh dan tidak peka inilah yang selalu dicintai Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae tidak akan bisa melepaskan cintanya pada namja ini bagaimanapun kerasnya usaha yang ia lakukan.

"Kau yakin sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun. Aku menyeringai sedikit seperti kebiasaannya.

"Tentu saja. Menangkap Hyukkie, sama saja dengan menangkap ikan. Saat ikan sudah tersangkut di kailmu, jangan langsung ditarik. Biarkan saja dia berenang samapi lelah. Baru kau tarik dia keatas. Dan kaulah pemenangnya."

"Tapi Hyukkie bukan ikan, Hae." Kata Sungmin tidak terima karena sahabatnya kusamakan dengan ikan.

"Tapi bagiku, dia seperti anchovy yang sedang jatuh cinta." Setelah mengatakan hal itu aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan pasangan yang masih pongo karena ucapanku.

Kususuri jalanan dengan langkah santai. Teruslah berlari Hyukkie. Berlarilah sampai kau lelah. Maka pada saat itu, biarkan aku yang bertindak. Akan kutangkap kau dan tak akan kulepaskan. Tunggu aku, Hyukkie.

Donghae Pov End

8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Author Pov

Hyukjae memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Badannya pegal karena harus mengawasi pembuatan interior untuk sebuah restoran. Ya, delapan tahun di Jepang telah menjadikan Hyukjae seorang interior designer terkenal di Negeri Sakura itu.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diranjang empuk kamar apartemennya. Ia tidak berniat membersihkan badannya dulu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah berlayar ke alam mimpi. Hyukjae sudah bersiap tidur sampai ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk. Hyukjae meraih ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja samping ranjangnya dan membaca e-mail itu.

'Hyukkie, sebulan lagi Kibummie dan Siwon akan menikah. Kuharap kau benar-benar pulang kali ini. Kau sudah melewatkan banyak pernikahan fenomenal Zhoumi oppa dengan Henry eonnie. Pernikahan romantis Yesung oppa dan Wookie, juga pernikahan ku dan Kyuhyun. Kuharap kau pulang dan bisa hadir.

Sungmin'

Mata Hyukjae sedikit bergerak gelisah setelah membaca e-mail Sungmin. Benar kata Sungmin. Ia memang harus pulang dan menghadiri acara ini. Berulang kali Hyukjae menolak pulang ke Korea walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pulang. Hyukjae merindukan kampung halamannya itu. Bahkan ia menyesal tidak menghadiri pernikahan sahabat baiknya, Sungmin. Alasannya? Alasannya hanya satu, Hyukjae takut bertemu dengan namja yang selalu malang melintang di otaknya. Namja yang menahan hatinya hingga saat ini. Namja yang selalu membuat Hyukjae menangis dimalam hari jika teringat padanya. Hyukjae takut, perasaan cinta yang selama ini ia coba kubur –walau tidak bisa– akan datang kembali.

Tapi tidak, sekarang Hyukjae sudah membuat keputusan. Dia akan pulang ke Korea, dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Hyukjae segera membalas e-mail Sungmin.

'Aku pasti pulang. Kau tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa menemukanku di pernikahan itu, Nyonya Cho. :D

Hyukjae'

Setelah membalas e-mail Sungmin, Hyukjae tidak langsung tidur. Yeojya manis itu menelpon ayahnya yang sudah kembali ke Korea sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Yeoboseyo, Appa. Ne, aku juga merindukan appa." Seru Hyukjae di-line telpon. "Appa, tiga minggu lagi aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Apa Appa bisa menyiapkan sebuah apartemen untukku?"

"..."

"Umma?" seru Hyukjae saat sebuah suara wanita memanggil namanya. "Ne, nado bogoshipo, Umma. Ne, aku akan pulang tiga minggu lagi. Aku meminta Appa menyiapkan sebuah apartemen untukku." Hyukjae merasa Umma-nya sedikit sedih mendengar rencananya tinggal di apartemen.

"Bukan begitu, Umma. Hanya saja, kurasa aku terbiasa tinggal sendiri, hehehe... Tidak masalah kan, Umma?" Hyukjae mencoba menenangkan dan membujuk sang Umma.

"..."

Hyukjae tersenyum saat Umma-nya tidak mempermasalahkan rencananya. "Ani, Umma. Aku tidak akan akan kembali ke Jepang lagi. Aku akan tinggal di Seoul terus." Ujar Hyukjae. Huykjae terkikik saat mendengar Umma dan Appa-nya berebut telpon untuk bicara dengannya.

"Umma, bisa kau berikan telponnya pada Appa? Kurasa Appa ingin bicara dengan anak gadisnya." Hyukjae bisa mendengar desahan sebal Umma-nya untuk memberikan telpon mereka pada sang Appa.

"..." Hyukjae kembali mendengar suara berat sang Appa.

"Ne, gomawo, Appa. Saranghae. Annyeong, Appa." Hyukjae memutuskan sampungan telpon.

"Kurasa memang sekarang saatnya kita bertemu lagi. Semoga kau masih mengingatku." Ujarnya sambil memandang langit yang berbintang.

Author Pov End

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

*tebar bunga buat semua readers* gomawo udah nunggu fict ini *bow*

mulai chap kemarin sampai seterusnya, Mi akan ngasih beberapa backsound lagu di fict ini. kenapa? karena Mi pingin aja XD #PLAK! *jawaban macam apa itu? -.-'*

YESUNGdahlah, sekarang Mi mau bales review dulu. oh ya, hampir lupa. gomawo buat yang udah review ^_^

**pumpkin27** :: *sodorin tissue buat pumpkin* don't cry chingu. mwo? chingu mau ikut Hyukkie ke jepang? jangan, di jepang dingin. nggak enak *apa hubungannya coba (==')* gomawo udah review :)

**diitactorlove** :: hehehe.. disini Donghae nggak nyesel-nyesel amat, chingu. karena Donghae punya jurus Fishy no jutsu *apa deh nih orang* gomawo udah review :)

**sakyu** :: mwo? jangan di getokin chingu. nanti benjol kepalanya. gomawo udah review :)

**jung hana cassie** :: mian,, pinginnya sih bikin si ikan sengsara. tapi pas mau gitu, author udah di pelototin duluan sama teukkie. jadi ya, author bikin Hae di tabokin sama umin aja. hehe ^^v gomawo udah review :)

**nyukkunyuk** :: waaah.. chingu penasaran ya *noel2 nyuk-sshi #ditampar* nah ini udah Mi update. semoga suka. gomawo udah review :)

**Aegyo'Anchovy** :: waduh? gawat nih,, ada readers yang nangis. aduhhh.. chingu bisa aja nih mujinya *sok malu-malu* chingu geregetan sama fishy? sama, aku juga XD #PLAK! ini udah update, semoga chingu suka ^^ gomawo udah review :)

**13elieve SuperJunior** :: calm down chingu. narik nafas.. buang... *ngajak 13elieve narik nafas bareng2* udahan ya nangisnya, banjir nih. hehehe ^^v nyesek ya chingu pas bacanya? sama, Mi juga. haha :D gomawo udah review chingu, semoga -nya berkesan :)

**HaruKimMinhyuk** :: annyeong chingu :) tenang, pasti Mi bikin happy ending kok. Mi juga nggak tega memisahkan duo ikan dan monyet ini *dilempar HaeHyuk* gomawo udah review :)

**Miss A7X** :: gomawo udah diingetin :)

nah, sekian balasan review kali ini. oh ya, ketinggalan satu. reviews special buat my lovely chingu **LELE** :: nih! udah gw update! harus dibaca XD kalo nggak baca, apalagi review, jangan deket2 anak gw lagi lo. hahaha XD

akhir kata, makasih untuk semuanya :') *lambai2 bareng Hyuk chagi*

mohon review-nya ^^ *nadahin tangan bareng Ddangkoma*


	6. Chapter 6

****Tittle :: Waiting For You

Main Cast :: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae

Annyeong... :) Ini fict pertama Mi, jadi ini fict udah lama banget umurnya. sekarang Mi kembali membawa yang entah di tunggu apa nggak :D semoga suka dengan :D

.

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER 6**

****.

.

.

**Author Pov**

'Aku pasti pulang. Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti menghadiri pernikahan mereka.

Hyukjae'

Sungmin membaca e-mail dari Hyukjae. Disampingnya, Kyuhyun sibuk berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Tidak memperdulikan istrinya terus merengek memanggil namanya. Bagi Kyuhyun, jika ia sudah 'bercinta' dengan laptop dan game-game tersayangnya, semua hal akan teracuhkan. Bahkan mungkin ia tak akan peduli jikalau sekarang Sungmin meminta cerai darinya.

"KYUNNIE!" pekik Sungmin tidak sabar karena diacuhkan. Kyuhyun tergagap mendengar pekikan Sungmin. Ia menoleh sebentar, menghela nafas dan kembali menekuni laptopnya. Merasa terabaikan, Sungmin kembali berteriak, "Ya! Kyunnie! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Ada apa, Minnie chagi?"

Nada bicara Sungmin kembali melembut. "Kyu, Hyukkie bilang dia akan pulang dan menghadiri pernikahan Kibum. Tapi ia tidak bilang kapan akan pulang."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Aku takut dia sengaja tidak memberitahu kita kapan dia pulang agar—"

"Mati kau!" teriak Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Kesal selalu teracuhkan dan tidak didengar, Sungmin memencet tombol power di lapotop Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap layar laptopnya yang tiba-tiba mati dengan pandangan horror, ia tahu siapa yang sengaja mematikan laptopnya. Kyuhyun berniat protes pada Sungmin, tapi pelototan Sunmin membuat nyalinya ciut. Terpaksa, ia telan kembali protesan yang akan terlontar.

"Apa? Mau protes? Ayo protes!" gertak Sungmin.

"Nggak kok. Nggak mau protes. Cuma mau dengerin Minnie chagi ngomong."

Sungmin menghela nafas, nada bicaranya kembali melembut. " Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh suaminya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin melempar Kyuhyun dari jendela kamar mereka di lantai dua. Tapi kalau itu ia lakukan, siapa yang akan menjadi ayah untuk anak mereka?

"Hyukkie, pabbo! Kenapa otak jeniusmu tiba-tiba menghilang, sih? Aku bertanya pendapatmu, kenapa Hyukkie tidak memberitahu kita kapan dia akan pulang."

"Mungkin dia ingin member kejutan pada kita. Atau mungkin dia masih malu bertemu dengan Donghae."

"Itu juga yang kutakutkan. Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu Donghae, ya?"

"Jangan, akan lebih menarik kalau Donghae mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Benar juga. Ah, suamiku memang jenius." Puji Sungmin. Tadi saja bilang pabbo, dumel Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Aku merindukan Hyukkie. Dia pasti semakin cantik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dia harus tambah cantik. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Donghae berpaling pada yeojya lain."

"Donghae tidak mungkin berpaling. Kau tahu sendiri dia sudah berjanji." Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin tidur di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah putih yang asri. Lama ia tidak berkunjung ke rumah ini.

"Umma, kenapa kita kemari? Rumah Heechul halmeoni, kan, ada disana." Yunho –anak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun– menunjuk sebuah rumah diseberang rumah putih itu.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum "Yunnie, hari ini kita kemari bukan utnuk mengunjungi Heechul halmeoni, tapi untuk mengunjungi Jungsoo halmeoni."

"Jadi kue ini untuk Jungsoo halmeoni? Apa dia orang yang cantik, Umma?" Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

Yunho mengandeng tangan Sungmin saat berjalan di halaman rumah Jungsoo. Mata kecil Yunho mengamati setiap detail yang ada di halaman rapi milik Jungsoo. Sungmin memencet bel rumah, berusaha memanggil seseorag dari dalam rumah. Tak lama keluarlah seorang pelayan dari dalam rumah. Umur pelayan itu sekitar pertengahan lima puluh tahun. Tapi penampilan rapinya memubuatnya berumur lima tahun lebih muda. Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan pada Sungmin dan Yunho.

"Ada yang bias saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Apa Jungsoo ahjumma ada dirumah? Aku ingin bertemu." Ucap Sungmin.

Pelayan itu memberikansebuah senyuman yang agak getir. "Mianhamnida, Nyonya sedang berkunjung ke rumah Nyonya Heechul. Apa Anda mau menunggu? Saya rasa sebentar lagi Nyonya Jungsoo akan segera pulang."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku akan menemuinya di rumah Heechul Ahjumma saja. Terima kasih. Annyeong." Sungmin membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu bersama Yunho menuju rumah Heechul. Sampai dirumah Heechul, Sungmin kembli memencet bel di rumah yang tak kalah asri dari rumah Jungsoo. Seorang namja kecil berumur tujuh tahun menyambut Sungmin dan Yunho.

"Onew? Kenapa kau sudah ada di Korea? Bukankah kau bersama Henry eonnie dan Zhoumi oppa berlibur ke China?" Tanya Sungmin.

Anak itu –Lee Jinki, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Onew– membungkuk sopan pada Sungmin. "Annyeong, Ahjumma. Kami baru saja sampai kemarin sore. Ahjumma ingin bertemu Umma atau Halmeoni?"

"Hmm.. Ahjumma ingin bertemu Jungsoo halmeoni, beliau disini, bukan? Sekalian aku ingin mengunjungi Umma-mu dan Halmeoni-mu. Yunho, kau bermainlah bersama Onew hyung. Umma ada urusan." Yunho menyerahkan kotak kue yang tadi dibawanya dan berlalu bersama Onew. Sungmin melangkah menuju taman samping belakang, itu adalah tempat favorit Heechul menerima tamunya. Taman itu tidak terlalu berubah, hanya saja sekarang terdapat tiga buah bangku taman lengkap dengan kursi-kursi kecil untuk duduk.

"Annyeong semuanya." Sapa Sungmin.

"Aigoo, Minnie. Kapan kau datang? Duduklah." Sungmin duduk diantara Jungsoo dan Henry. Kotak kue yang tadi dibawanya, diletakkan di atas meja taman. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi Jungsoo ahjumma dan Heechul ahjumma."

"Kau tidak ingin mengunjungiku? Dasar adik ipar kurang ajar." Goda Henry.

"Hahaha… tentu kau juga, kakak ipar." Balas Sungmin. "Oh iya, kudengar Hyukkie akan pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Kibum. Kapan dia akan pulang, Ahjumma?" Tanya Sungmin pada Jungsoo.

"Mwo? Hyukkie akan pulang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kapan dia pulang?" kata Henry.

Jungsoo menghela nafas, "Haaah, aku juga tidak tahu dia pulang kapan. Dia hanya mengatakan akan pulang seminggu sebelum pernikahan Kibum. Bahkan dia meminta Youngwoon menyiapkan sebuah apartemen untuknya." Terang Jungsoo.

"Apartemen? Dia berniat tinggal di apartemen? Kenapa harus tinggal di apartemen? Bukankah dia bisa tinggal bersama Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi?" heran Sungmin.

"Mana aku tahu. Apa dia tidak merindukan orangtuanya? Padahal aku saja selalu merindukannya. Kenapa harus memilih tinggal di apartemen. Sudah buang-buang uang, tidak berguna pula. Memangnya dia orang perantauan." Gerutu Jungsoo. Sungmin dan Henry mengerti tentang yang dirasakan Jungsoo. Mereka juga mengerti alasan Hyukkie memilih tinggal di apartemen.

"Ahjumma, kami tahu alasan Hyukkie ingin tingal di apartemen." Seru Henry.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Tanya Heechul ikut ingin tahu.

"Karena kami rasa Hyukkie belum siap bertemu dengan Donghae." Ujar Henry dan Sungmin kompak. Kedua ibu itu mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung. Yang mereka tahu, Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah berteman sejak lama, mana mungkin Hyukjae malu bertemu sahabat lamanya. Yang ada, Hyukjae pasti merindukan Donghae.

"Ahjumma bingung?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat kerutan di dahi Jungsoo dan Heechul. "Baik, akan aku jelaskan. Sejak dulu, Hyukkie itu menyukai Donghae. Hanya saja Donghae tidak terlalu peka dan malah menyukai Kibum yang sudah menjadi pacar Siwon." –Heechul membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Jungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena shock– "Hyukkie lebih memilih memendan perasaannya walau dia sudah sering sekali menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Donghae."

"Parahnya Donghae malah mengatakan perasaannya pada Kibum di depan Hyukkie dan teman-temannya yang lain. Bukan begitu, Minnie?" Sungmin menganguk membenarkan pernyataan kakak iparnya.

"Hyukkie sempat bimbang antara pergi ke Jepang atau tinggal disini. Akhirnya Hyukkie lebih memilih pergi dan memendam perasaannya. Tapi aku rasa Hyukkie masih menyukai Donghae. Nyatanya dia lebih memilih tinggal jauh dari Donghae daripada berdekatan dengan Donghae." Tambah Sungmin.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau alasan Hyukkie tinggal di apartemen karena tidak ingin menemui Donghae karena ia sakit hati?" Tanya Heechul. Benar, siapa yang akan baik-baik saja jika berada di posisi Hyukjae sekarang ini.

Henry menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Umma tenang saja, Hyukkie tidak mungkin membenci Donghae. Dia tidak bisa membencinya. Aku berani jamin. "

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, selama ini Hyukkie menyukai Donghae." Ujar Jungsoo.

"Benar, kalau aku sudah tahu, pasti sudah sejak dulu ku bantu mereka. Aish, kenapa juga anak itu malah tidak peka. Kurasa aku harus membantu mereka." Sambung Heechul.

"Umma tenang saja. Mereka pasti akan bersama, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Lagipula Donghae sudah menyadari perasaannya, walau terlambat. Yang penting dia menyadarinya, bukan?" kata Henry. "Ah iya, Umma jangan beritahu Hae kalau Hyukkie mau pulang, ya. Biar dia tahu sendiri."

"Tentu saja. Tapi jika mereka tak kunjung bersama, aku dan Jungsoo akan turun tangan." Heechul mengepalkan tangannya seperti member semangat. Sementara itu disebuah tempat di dekat taman, dua orang namja kecil sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan ibu dan nenek mereka. Sebut saja namja iru Onew dan Yunho.

"Onew hyung, Hyukkie itu siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Donghae ahjusshi?" Tanya Yunho.

"Panggil dia Hyukkie ahjumma, Yunho." Koreksi Onew. "Setahuku, Hyukkie ahjumma itu teman Umma dan Minnie ahjumma. Ia anak Jungsoo halmeoni. Tapi aku kurang terlalu tahu hubungan Hyukkie ahjumma dengan Donghae ahjusshi. Menurut cerita Umma, Hyukkie ahjumma sudah bersahabat dengan Appa dan Donghae ahjusshi sejak kecil."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Hyung?"

"Ani. Tapi aku pernah melihat fotonya bersama dengan Donghae ahjusshi mengenakan seragam pelayan café. Hyukkie ahjumma orang yang manis. Serasi dengan Donghae ahjusshi." Terang Onew.

"Hei, Hyung. Kau menyukai Hyukkie ahjumma, ya?" Tanya Yunho penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau tahu sendiri aku mengukai kembaran pacarmu." Jawab Onew.

"Bisa saja hyung menyukai Hyukkie ahjumma. Kau itu memiliki bakat menjadi seorang playboy, Hyung."

"Begitukah? Hmm, mungkin jika Hyukkie ahjumma seumuranku, mungkin aku juga akan menyukainya."

"Ya! Hyung! Hyung jangan mencoba berselingkuh dari Key." Peringat Yunho.

"Aish, kau ini berlebihan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bermain saja." Onew berjalan pergi di ikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengemasi barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa pulang ke Korea. Memang tidak terlalu banya. Tapi ia tetap menggunakan jasa pengiriman barang untuk beberapa barang tertentu. Lusa ia sudah berangkat ke Korea.

"Ne, Umma. Lusa aku pulang. Mwo? Dijemput? Aniyo, tidak usah, Umma. Lagipula aku belum tahu berangkat jam berapa." Ujar Hyukjae pada Jungsoo di line telepon. Ponsel hitamnya ia jepit diantara bahu dan telinga kanannya. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Kau belum tahu berangkat jam berapa?" pekik Jungsoo. "Kau ini bagaimana? Kataku kau sudah membeli tiket. Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Nona."

Hyukjae memegang ponselnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan tetap bertelepon ia berjalan menuju kulkas di dapur dan mengambil sebuah apel. "Iya, aku sudah membelinya. Tapi bisa saja, kan penerbangannya terlambat. Aku tidak mau Umma terlalu lama menungguku di bandara."

"Setidaknya beritahu Umma jam keberangkatan di tiketmu." Hyukjae sedang mengunyah apelnya saat Jungsoo berbicara.

"Nye, ahkan kuf lihat nyanti." Jawab Hyukjae sambil tetap mengunyah apelnya.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan bicara sambil makan! Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara. Bagaimana bisa kau dapat suami kalau kelakuanmu bahkan lebih buruk dari anak umur lima tahun!" gerutu Jungsoo. Hyukjae menelan apelnya.

"Aish, kenapa Umma harus menyangkutkannya dengan suami? Arraseo, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan akan kulihat jam keberangkatanku nanti. Lalu ku kabari Umma."

"Sekarang, Hyukkie! Nanti kau lupa. Ingatanmu itu lebih parah dari ingatan nenek-nenek umur delapan puluh tahun, kau tahu." Sindir Jungsoo.

"Umma! Aku bukan nenek-nenek. Ah, nanti saja Umma, aku lapar. Aku makan dulu, ne?" rajuk Hyukjae.

"Makan itu bisa nanti."

"Umma—" rengek Hyukjae.

"Aish, baiklah. Jangan lupa lihat jam keberangkatan. Makan yang banyak agar kau sehat. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, jaga staminamu. Jangan terima pekerjaan apapun, ingat lusa kau pulang. Sebelum tidur jangn lupa pastikan jendela dan pintu sudah terkunci semua. Kau ingat yang Umma katakan, kan?"

"Ne, aku ingat." Jawab Hyukjae. Umma tidak berubah, batinnya.

"Ya sudah, Umma ada janji dengan Appa-mu. Jangan lupa pesan Umma."

"Ne, aku tahu. Semoga malam Umma menyenangkan. Sampaikan salamku pada Appa. Katakana anak perempuannya merindukan dirinya."

"Pasti Umma sampaikan. Annyeong, Chagi." Sambungan terputus. Hyukjae memastikan semua jendela dan pintu sudah ia tutup. Kompor sudah mati, rumah beres. Hyukjae melangkah menuju kamrnya dan langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia terlelap tak lama setelah berbaring.

.

.

.

.

Heechul sibuk mengambilkan makan malam untuk Hangeng. Henry sendiri sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Zhoumi dan Onew. Pemandangan yang indah, bukan? Benar-benar sosok ideal sebuah keluarga. Tapi tunggu, kenapa diantara indahnya moment suami-istri seperti itu, wajah Donghae tampak muram? Ah, malang untuknya. Disaat Appa, Hyung, dan keponakannya dilayani oleh pasangan masing-masing, Donghae harus melayani dirinya sendiri. Mengambil lauk makanan sendiri, menuangkan air sendiri, dan yang lebih parah lagi, tidak ada yang menawarinya makanan.

Donghae menghela nafas, "Bisakah Umma atau Henry noona mengambilkan aku makanan juga?"

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada misterius.

"Zhoumi hyung, Appa, dan Onew saja kalian layani kenapa aku tidak?"

"Beri satu alasan kenapa Umma harus melayanimu juga?" Heechul memandang Donghae. Ia tahu persis apa yang di inginkan anaknya. Lebih-lebih setelah ia tahu rahasia besar Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Karena aku anak Umma, dan aku juga namja." Jawab Donghae.

"Tet-tot! Itu dua alasan, Hae." Koreksi Zhoumi. "Henry dan Umma mengambilkan kami makanan karena itu sudah tugas mereka sebagai seorang ibu dan istri."

"Kalau kau ingin seperti kami, carilah seorang istri. Kau sudah satnya menikah." Tambah Hangeng.

"Aku pasti akan menikah, Appa. Hanya saja—"

" 'Hanya saja Hyukkie belum pulang untuk bisa ku ajak menikah.' Begitukan?" Zhoumi memotong perkataan Donghae. Donghae menyikut pelan kakak lelakinya.

"Jadi benar kalau Ahjusshi dan Hyukkie ahjumma itu pacaran?" celetuk Onew. Donghae tersedak minumannya. Heechul dan Zhoumi menahan tawa mereka.

"Benar sekali, Jinki-ah." Kata Heechul.

"Tapi jangan kau tiru ahjusshi-mu itu. Dia terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Makanya Hyukkie ahjumma pergi meninggalkannya." Goda Zhoumi.

"Ya! Hyung jangan mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh pada keponakanku." Pekik Donghae.

"Kalau begitu Hyukkie ahjumma boleh untukku?" Tanya Onew.

"MWO?" serempak semua orang dewasa yang ada disana menjerit.

"Andwae! Aku menolak dengan tegas idemu itu. Hyukkie itu milikku. Lagipula kau masih kecil. Mau kau beri makan apa Hyukkie, eoh?" sungut Donghae.

"Aku bisa bekerja di tempat Appa. Aku ini, kan, jenius."

Sepertinya arah pembicaraan ini sudah sangat melenceng dari keharusan. Henry segera meredam suasana.

"Onew sayang, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Key? Umma berencana mengunjungi Wookie ahjumma, otte?" tawar Henry. Henry tahu, Onew tidak akan bisa menolak ajakannya jika itu berhubungan dengan Key. Setelah Onew setuju, Henry menggandeng tanganOnew dan menggiringnya ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kalian bertiga, bicarakan masalah ini." Heechul lalu mengikuti Henry ke kamar Onew.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana Jinki bisa bicara seperti itu." Ujar Hangeng.

"Aku yang ayahnya saja tidak mengerti. Apalagi Appa sebagai kakeknya." Balas Zhoumi. Hangeng memukul kepala Zhoumi dengan Koran yang ia baca sebelum makan tadi.

"Justru karena kau ayahnya, seharusnya kau tahu. Kau ini bagaimana. Ini tugas untukmu, Zhou. Membenarkan pikiran anakmu. Sudah, aku mau mengantar Umma-mu ke rumah Ryeowook dulu. Kalian bereskan meja." Hangeng beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita manis berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan di Bandara Incheon sambil menarik tas kopernya. Yeojya itu langsung menuju ke lobi bandara. Senyum selalu terkembang diwajahnya. Ia hirup aroma udara kampong halamannya. Sudah delapan tahun ia tidak pulang ke Korea. Kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan dilepasnya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, diamatinya seluruh tempat di bandara.

"Umma, Appa, AKU PULANG!" katanya pasti sambil tersenyum, menampilkan gummy smile kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sedang berada di taksi yang membawanya menuju rumah orang tuanya. Sengaja ia tidak memberitahukan jam keberangkatannya, walaupun Jungsoo sudah sering bertanya. Sejak kemarin barang-barangnya sudah berada di rumah orangtuanya. Jadi sekarang yang ia bawa hanya koper berisi pakaian miliknya.

"Sudah sampai, Nona." Uajr si supir taksi pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada si supir. "Gomawo, Ahjusshi. Bisa tolong bukakan bagasinya?"

Hyukjae menurunkan bawaannya dari bagasi dibantu oleh sang supir. Setelah membantu Hyukjae, supir itu kembali menjalankan taksinya menjauhi kediaman orangtua Hyukjae. Hyukjae berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya yang terawatt sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia memencet bel rumah, dan keluarlah seorang pelayan wanita.

"Ommo—!" Hyukjae membekap mulut si pelayan sebelum teriakan si pelayan terdengar oleh ibunya.

"Ssst! Berisik! Jangan berteriak." Desis Hyukjae, pelayan itu mengangguk. Hyukjae melongok untuk mengintip ke dalam rumah. "Umma ada di rumah?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dalam bekapan Hyukjae. Senyum kemenangan muncul diwajah Hyukjae. Ia lepaskan bekapannya di mulut si pelayan.

"Dimana Umma?"

"Ada di dapur. Sedang menghias kue untuk menyambut kedatangan Nona."

"Hehehe.. Gomawo. Oh ya, tolong bawakan koperku ke kamar, ne?" Hyukjae memasuki rumah dan menuju ke dapur. Tujuannya hanya satu. Mengagetkan sang Umma dengan kedatangannya. Hyukjae memasuki dapur. Tapi yang ada, bukalah ia yang mengejutkan. Melainkan dirinyalah yang terkejut.

"Umma! Appa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

**Author Pov End**

.

.

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Umma! Appa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku baru saja memasuki dapur untuk mengejutkan Umma dengan kedatanganku. Tapi yang ada bukan Umma yang terkejut, tapi aku. Bayangkan saja, Appa menghimpit Umma diantara dirinya dan kulkas. Tangan Appa di pinggang Umma dan tangan Umma melingkar di leher Appa. Tentu saja mereka sedang berciuman. Astaga, bahkan teriakanku tak mampu menyadarkan mereka. Aku memang sudah mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. tapi tetap saja itu mengejutkanku.

"Umma! Appa!" jeritku lagi. Kali ini mereka meresponku dan berhenti berciuman. Umma mendorong Appa kemudian bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil memandangku.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie? Kapan kau sampai? Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Appa. Bagaimana aku tidak melihat, kalau aku belum pulang. Bahkan aku berteriak pada mereka. Well, aku masih menanti penjelasan kalian.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Sangat jelas. Jadi?"

"Itu, ehm.. itu tadi kami, ehm… , ehm.. kau melihatnya. Memang sedikit memalukan dilihat anak sendiri. Dan yang ingin Appa katakana adalah… bukankah tidak masalah kami, ehm… berciuman? Kau mengerti maksud Appa, kan?" Appa menjelaskan dengan kikuk.

"Yah, itu tidak masalah. Aku hanya terkejut. Sungguh, kalian mengejutkanku. Padahal aku yang awalnya ingin mengejutkan kalian."

"Hei, tanpa kau sadari, kau juga mengejutkan kami dengan tiba-tiba muncul disini." Kata Appa.

"Kalau begitu kita impas. Ah, Umma, kulihat Umma sedang menghias kue. Boleh aku ikut membantu? Kue itu untuk ku, kan?" tanyaku. Aku suka menghias kue bersama Umma.

"Baiklah, ayo!" aku dan Umma duduk bersampingan untuk menghias kue. Appa memperhatikan kami dari samping kulkas.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau yakin kue itu untukmu? Kue itu untuk Appa." Goda Appa.

"Appa bohong. Umma hanya membuatkan kue untukku. Appa kan, tidak terlalu suka manis." Balasku. Aku berdiri dan mendorong Appa keluar.

"Kenapa kau mendorong Appa pergi? Appa juga mau lihat." Protes Appa di depan pintu dapur.

"Kalau Appa disini, kami tidak bisa konsentrasi. Terutama Umma. Appa tunggu saja hasilnya nanti, ne?"

Appa hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Aku kembali ke dalam membantu Umma menghias kue. Aku senang bisa pulang.

.

.

.

.

Berkas-berkas cahaya mulai masuk ke mataku. Sudah pagikah? Ah, jangan pagi dulu. Aku masih mengantuk. Tidak, ini pasti masih malam. Aku berbalik dan menarik selimutku untuk menutupi wajahku. Ugh, hangatnya.

"Hyukkie, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi." Aku merasa mendengar seseorang membangunkanku. Suaranya lembut. Tapi aku yakin ini masih malam. Jadi kubiarkan saja suara itu.

"Hyukkie." Suara itu lagi. Sekarang tubuhku serasa diguncang dengan pelan dan lembut. Gempa kah? Ah, tidak mungkin, kalau gempa sudah pasti terdengar suara gaduh dan barang pecah. Yang ini rasanya seperti di timang-timang. Aku jadi semakin mengantuk.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus, hah?"

"HWAAAA…!"

Aku terlonjak karena suara tadi. Aku menoleh mencari-cari suara tadi. Tunggu, gorden pintu berandaku terbuka. Itu artinya ini memang sudah pagi. Lalu yang membangunkanku? Umma? Aku menoleh ke samping kanan. Benar itu Umma. Berkacak pinggang dan menatapku sangar. Aku menciut.

"Pagi Umma. Tumben pagi-pagi sudah dikamarku. Waeyo?" aku mencoba bercanda pada Umma.

"Aku heran, bagaimana caramu bangun saat di Jepang dulu. Kubangunkan saja sulit, apalagi bangun sendiri. Mustahil rasanya." Ejek Umma sambil memicingkan mata.

"Umma jangan meledekku. Begini-begini aku bisa bangun sendri dengan menggunakan alarm atau gonggongan Choco." Bantahku.

"Dan kau bangga dengan hal itu? Banggalah kalau kau bisa bangun tanpa bantuan apa pun itu bentuknya. Bagaimana nanti jika kau sudah menikah, apa kau mau suamimu yang membangunkanmu dan anak-anakmu lalu menyapkan sarapan untuk kalian? Itu mengerikan."

Ck! Lagi-lagi suami. Aku belum ingin menikah Umma. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Choco. Dia adalah anjing putih peliharaanku. Kutemukan di jalan sepulang sekolah saat di Jepang. Awalnya Umma dan Appa menentang keras keinginanku mengadopsi Choco. Alasannya karena pasti aku tidak akan menjaganya dengan benar. Enak saja, buktinya sampai sekarang Choco masih sehat-sehat saja di tanganku. Itu karena aku serius merawat Choco.

"Oh iya, Umma. Choco ada dimana? Sedari kemarin aku belum melihatnya. Bukankah seharusnya dia datag bersama barang bawaanku yang lain?" Karena Choco jugalah Appa mencarikan apartemen yang membolehkan pemiliknya memelihara binatang.

"Ingat juga kau dengan anakmu. Saat dia datang, Umma langsung membawanya ke dokter hewan untuk diperiksa. Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang dia sedang bermain di taman belakang."

Aku melompat bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dengan cepat, menghambur masuk ke dapur dan menyapa Appa yang sedang minum kopi dengan cepat. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Choco. Kulihat Choco sedang berguling-guling di taman.

"Choco!" panggilku. Choco berhenti berguling-guling dan memandangku sambil telungkup. Ia menggonggong sebagai respon. Aku berlari menghampiri Choco dan memeluknya. Bulu halus Choco ku acak kasar. Sebagai balasannya, Choco menggesekkan bulunya ke wajahku. Geli. "Oh, anak Umma yang tampan. Kau merindukanku, chagi? Ooo… anak pintar."

Aku terus bermain dengan Choco. "Untung halmeoni langsung memawamu ke dokter hewan. Jadi kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak nakal, kan, sebelum aku datang?"

Choco menggonggong lagi sebagai respon. Seolah dia mengerti ucapanku. "Baiklah, apa acara kita hari ini? Sepertinya bulumu mulai kotor. Kapan aku membawamu ke salon hewan?" aku mencoa mengingat kapan aku membawa Choco ke salaon hewan. Tapi aku lupa. "Ya sudahlah, tidak perlu di ingat. Hari ini kau akan ku bawa ke salon hewan, otte?" Choco kembali menggonggong. Kurasa hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

**Hyukjae Pov End**

.

.

**Author Pov**

Jungsoo dan Youngwoon tersenyum mengamati tingkah Hyukjae yang bermain dengan Choco. Sesekali mereka tertawa lirih mendengar ocehan Hyukjae pada Choco. Choco dan Hyukjae memang satu kesatuan. Jungsoo bahkan masih ingat bagaimana paniknya Hyukjae sat Choco sakit karena susu yang ia berikan.

"Dia masih menganggapku nenek Choco." Kata Jungsoo.

"Hahaha… bukan kah kau sudah pantas dipanggil 'Halmeoni'?" goda Youngwoon.

"Tapi tidak oleh yang satu itu." Jungsoo menunjuk Choco dengan dagunya.

"Tenang saja. Jodoh Hyukkie hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu rumah kita." Youngwoon merangkul istrinya. Jungsoo tersenyum. " Kau panggil Hyukkie. Ajak dia makan. Aku berangkat sebentar lagi." Youngwoon berjalan masuk mendahului Jungsoo. Sedangkan Jungsoo memanggil Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencananya, setelah sarapan dan mandi, Hyukjae membawa Choco ke salon hewan rekomendasi Jungsoo. Setelah menitipkan Choco ke para pengawas, Hyukjae meluncurkan mobilnya menuju Haengbok Café, café milik Henry –yang sekarang sudah diambil alih Sungmin. Sebenarnya mobil yang ia gunakan bukanlah mobil miliknya. Melainkan mobil Jungsoo yang sudah jarang dipakai sejak dua bulan lalu.

Hyukjae memarkir mobilnya di luar café. Aroma khas café itu menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu. Hyukjae berjalan memasuki café yang lama tidak ia datangi. Suasana café itu tidak berubah, tidak ada yang berubah. Masih sama saat terakhir ia kemari. Hanya saja sekarang pengunjungnya semakin banyak.

Tempat pertama yang wajib ia datangi adalah konter café. Tempat Sungmin sesalu berjaga. Hyukjae mengayunkan kakinya menuju konter dan duduk disalah satu kursinya. Konter agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan sepertinya yang sedang menikmati pesanan mereka. Pelayan juga hanya ada satu-dua, mungkin sedang di dapur. Hyukjae membuka-buka daftar menu. Hanya sekedar formalitas belaka. Toh, ia hafal hamper semua menu disini.

Sungmin keluar dari dapur dan melihat seorang pelanggan baru. Dihampirinya pelanggan itu.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" sapa Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah. Pelanggan itu –Hyukjae– mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"Hyukkie?"

"Apa kabar, Minnie-ah? Lama tidak bertemu."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan minuman Hyukjae di meja dekat jendala, tempat favorit Hyukjae. Kemudian ia duduk dihadapan sahabat yang ia rindukan. Bahkan jika tidak ingat ia sedang di café, mungkin sudah sedari tadi ia memeluk Hyukjae.

"Jadi, kapan kau datang?"

Hyukjae menyeruput minumannya sedikit. "Kemarin. Bagaimana denganmu dan Kyuhyun? Mianhae aku tidak datang di pernikahanmu. Sudah punya anak belum?"

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting kau datang ke pernikahan Kibum besok. Aku sudah memiliki seorang anak."

"Hanya satu? Bohong, Kyuhyun, kan, termasuk rajin." Goda Hyukjae. Sungmin menginjak kaki Hyukjae sambil melotot. "Aku bercanda, Minnie. Jadi, ada cerita apa saja selama aku pergi?"

"Oh, kau harus dengar yang satu ini. Zhoumi oppa melamar Henry eonnie disini, dicafe ini. Dia melamarnya saat café sedang ramai-ramainya. Dengan lantang, Zhoumi oppa berteriak 'Henry-ah, aku ingin kita putus dan berhenti menjalani hubungan ini!' begitu."

"Dia gila." Komentar Hyukjae.

"Itu juga yang ada di pikiranku. Henry eonnie hampir menangis dan Kyuhyun sudah menggeram kesal. Aku harus menenangkan dua orang disaat bersamaan. Tiba-tiba Zhoumi oppa malah bicara dengan lembutnya. Ia bilang, 'Karena aku bosan menjadi kekasihmu. Aku lelah menjalani hubungan ini. Aku ingin menjadi suamimu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Henry, would you be mine and spend your time with me? As your husband'. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Sungguh mengejutkan. Semua pelanggan bertepuk tangan. Zhoumi oppa mendekati Henry eonnie yang sudah menangis dan memeluknya."

Hyukjae bertepuk tangan kecil sebagai respon. "Lalu Wookie dan Yesung oppa bagaimana?"

"Untuk itu jangan kau tanyakan padaku. Tanyakan pada mereka. Mereka itu serba tiba-tiba. Yang kutahu, tiba-tiba di kotak pos rumahku sudah ada undangan pernikahan mereka. Dan kau tahu, saat di pesta pernikahan, Kibum berebut buket bunga yang dilempar Wookie. Setelah mendapatkan bunganya, ia mendatangi Siwon dan berkata, 'Hei, kapan aku juga bisa melempar bunga seperti Wookie?' Kurasa ia ingin segera menikah dengan Siwon. Dan sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan."

Hyukjae tertawa. Batinnya bertanya, sudah berapa kejadian penting yang ia lewatkan hanya untuk melupakan Donghae yang ternyata sia-sia. Ia bahkan semakin mengingat Donghae. Henry datang bersama dengan Yunho dan Onew.

"Umma!" pekik Yunho saat melihat Sungmin. Ia berlari menuju Sungmin dan menubrukkan dirinya ke kaki Sungmin. Dengan lembut Sungmin mengangkat Yunho ke pangkuannya. Hyukjae memperhatikan Yunho.

"Anakmu?" tanyanya.

"Ne, tampan, kan? Sama seperti Kyuhyun. Namanya Yunho, Cho Yunho." Jawab Sungmin bangga. Hyukjae mengangguk. Yunho memang perpaduan sempurna antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yunho tampan seperti Kyuhyun, dan rambutnya sehitam Sungmin.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Henry. Ia mengira ia sedang berhalusinasi melihat donsaeng kesayangannya. Hyukjae tersenyum pada Henry yang menggandeng Onew.

"Annyeong, Eonnie. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Hyukjae. Henry melepas genggamannya pada Onew dan memeluk Hyukjae.

"Kau ini, kenapa pergi tanpa pamit?" gumam Henry. Hyukjae membalas pelukan Henry.

"Yang penting sekarang aku sudah pulang. Itu anakmu?"

Henry melepas pelukannya. "Ne, tampan, kan?"

"Seperti Zhoumi oppa. Siapa namanya?"

"Annyeong, Lee Jinki imnida, Ahjumma bisa memanggilku Onew." Sapa Onew sopan.

"Ommo! Aku dipanggil Ahjumma. Setua itukah aku?" ujar Hyukjae terkejut.

"Kau memang sudah pantas dipanggil Ahjumma. Memangnya kau pikir berapa umurmu sekarang?" sengit Henry. Mereka tertawa.

"Annyeong, Onew-ah. Lee Hyukjae imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie ahjumma, atau Hyukkie noona juga tidak apa-apa."

"Onew, chagi. Panggil dia Ahjumma, jangan dipanggil Noona. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk dipanggil Noona." Koreksi Henry.

"Jadi Ahjumma yang bernama Hyukkie?" Tanya Yunho.

"Benar, anak tampan. Kau sudah mengenalku? Aigoo.. aku memang di lahirkan untuk menjadi orang terkenal." Gurau Hyukjae. Sungmin dan Henry memandang horror Hyukjae.

"Apa salah Jungsoo ahjumma sampai bisa punya anak tidak waras seperti ini." Ejek Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau jangan mengejekku di depan anak kecil!" pekik Hyukjae.

"Onew hyung sering menceritakan tentang Ahjumma padaku. Katanya Ahjumma yeojyachingu Donghae ahjusshi." Ujar Yunho dengan polosnya.

Hyukjae hampir tersedak minumannya karena mendengar ucapan polos Yunho. "M-mwo?"

"Tentu saja Ahjumma yeojyachingu Donghae ahjusshi. Kalau tidak kenapa ada banyak foto Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi di kamarnya. Bahkan Donghae ahjusshi mengamuk saat… eeemmph!" Henry membungkam mulut ember Onwe sebelum anak itu bicara lebih banyak. Onew meronta dalam bekapan ibunya.

"Ah, jangan kau dengarkan ucapannya. Biasa dia suka asal bicara." Henry menggiring Onew ke dapur meninggalkan meja Hyukjae.

"Memangnya Ahjumma bukan yeojyachingu-nya Donghae ahjusshi, ya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Bukan. Kami hanya berteman." Well, status mereka memang masih berteman saat ini. Belum ada pernyataan cinta secara resmi dari masing-masing pihak. "Minnie, Wookie tidak kemari?"

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. "Hmm.. seharusnya sebentar lagi dia sampai. Kau tahu, anak Wookie kembar, lho."

"Kembar?" pekik Hyukjae.

"Ne, Joongie itu yeojyachingu ku." Sahut Yunho.

"Dia menyukai salah satu anak Wookie. Dia bahkan memintaku menikahkan dengan Jaejoong saat dewasa nanti." Cerita Sungmin. Hyukjae tertawa dan mengelus kepala Yunho.

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan berderingnya lonceng di depan pintu. Ryeowook muncul bersama dengan dua orang yeojya kembar yang cantik. Refleksi dari seorang Kim Ryeowook itu sendiri. Bagi mereka yang belum pernah melihat Ryeowook dan anak-anaknya, akan menganggap mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua.

Melihat Jaejoong datang, Yunho turun dari pangkuan Sungmin dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Yunho memminta ijin pada Ryeowook untuk membawa Jaejoong bermain. Ryeowook mengijinkan dan kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng salah satu anak kembarnya yang lain.

Reaksi Ryeowook tidak berbeda dengan reaksi Sungmin dan Henry saat melihat Hyukjae. Terkejut. Tapi kali ini Ryeowook lebih bisa mengontrol diri. Dia hanya mengajak Hyukjae berangkulan lalu duduk disampingnya sambil memangku Key, salah satu anak kembarnya.

"Anakmu cantik, Wookie. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil membelai pipi kenyal Key.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma. Kim Kibum imnida. Karena namaku sama dengan Kibum ahjumma, jadi panggil saja Key. Ahjumma manis sekali. Aku ingin semanis Ahjumma." Kata Key.

"Key, Chagi. Jangan kau puji Ahjumma mu yang satu ini. Nanti kepalanya jadi besar seperti kepala ayahmu." Goda Sungmin. Ryeowook memukul Sungmin tidak terima suaminya diejek.

"Jangan menghina suamiku, Minnie."

"Key juga manis, kok. Lee Hyukjae imnida, panggil saja Hyukkie ahjumma atau Hyukkie eonnie juga tidak apa-apa." Balas Hyukjae dengan gaya berkenalannya yang selalu mendatangkan protes dari yang mendengarnya.

"Hei, kau bukan gadis umur tujuh belas tahun lagi. Kau sudah tidak pantas dipanggil Eonnie atau Noona. Ahjumma lebih pantas untukmu." Sengit Ryeowook.

Yunho dan Jaejoong datang sambil bergandengan tangan di ikuti Onew dibelakang mereka. Melihat Onew datang, wajah Key berubah gembira. Onew adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Key, setelah Jaejoong tentunya.

"Ommo! Ada Ahjumma manis!" jerit Jaejoong saat melihat Hyukjae. Gadis kecil itu erlari menghampiri Hyukjae. "Annyeong, Ahjumma. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Ahjumma manis sekali. Joongie juga mau semanis Ahjumma."

Hyukjae yang gemas mencubit pipi tembem Jaejoong dan mengangkat gadis itu ke pangkuannya. "Joongie juga manis. Lee Hyukjae imnida. Panggil saja Hyukkie ahjumma. Joongie yeojyachingu-nya Yunho, ya?"

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. "Ne, tapi Joongie belum mau menikah dengan Yunnie."

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin. Semua orang dewasa di meja itu menajamkan pendengaran mereka menanti jawaban Jaejoong.

"Karena Yunnie belum bisa sehebat Siwon ahjusshi. Nanti kalau Yunho sudah sehebat Siwon ahjusshi, Joongie mau menikah dengan Yunho." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Sungmin dan Hyukjae bingung harus berkomentar apa. Ryeowook tersenyum bangga.

"Joongie suka namja seperti siapa?" selidik Hyukjae.

"Siwon ahjusshi." Jawab Jaejoong polos. Tawa Ryeowook pecah seketika. Sungmin dan Hyukjae memandang Yunho yang bermain dengan Onew sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

.

**Hari Pernikahan Kibum**

Sudah dua hari Hyukjae pindah ke apartemen barunya. Itu artinya sudah seminggu ia kembali ke Seoul. Dan seminggu itu Donghae belum mengetahui kepulangannya. Sekarang ia sedang berdandan di kamar apartemennya untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kibum.

Hyukjae tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun putih berlengan rendah yang ia beli bersama Sungmin dua hari lalu. Setelah memastikan kompor mati dan semua jendela juga pintu terkunci. Hyukjae berjalan menuju basecamp gedung apartemenya dan melajukan mobilnya ke tempat pesta.

Pesta pernikahan Kibum berlangsung di sebuah taman belakang restoran yang berada di atas bukit. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Hyukjae melangkah memasuki tempat pesta. Taman itu dihiasi dengan banyak ornament pernikahan berwarna putih. Terasa begitu suci. Hyukjae terus melangkah masuk mencari pasangan yang berbahagia hari ini.

Kibum dan Siwon sedang berbincang dengan sepasang suami istri. Kibum mengenakan gaun pengantin tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan dada atas dan bahunya. Sedangkan Siwon mengenakan kemeja putih dipadu jas berwarna putih dan celana panjang putih yang tampak serasi dengan gaun Kibum. Kibum dan Siwon seperti pasangan putri dan pangeran dalam cerita anak-anak yang sering Hyukjae baca semasa ia kecil dulu.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekat. Tidak terlalu dekat jika kita bicara dengan seseorang. Hanya sebatas kita bisa melihat orang itu. Kibum melihat Hyukjae, ia mohon pamit pada tamunya dan berlari menghampiri Hyukjae. Siwon mengikuti Kibum dari belakang, tapi tidak dengan berlali, hanya berjalan cepat. Kibum menerjang Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Siwon berhenti tak jauh dari dua sahabat yang saling berangkulan itu. Ia tersenyum pada Hyukjae, Hyukjae balas tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Kibum yang terbuka. Ia tinggalkan dua sahabat iru dan pergi mencari teman seperjuangannya.

"Mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Hyukkie-ya." Gumam Kibum.

"Untuk?"

"Karena membuat Donghae tidak menyadari perasaanmu dan malah mengatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Salahmu, kah?"

"Tentu saja!" Kibum menarik diri dari pelukannya. Pipinya basah karena airmatanya. Beruntung make up yang ia gunakan tidak ikut luntur. Apa kata orang jika melihat seorang pengantin wanita make up-nya luntur. Hyukjae mengusap airmata Kibum yang masih menumpuk dimatanya dengan hati-hati agar merusak riasan Kibum.

"Bukan salahmu. Sudah, jangan bahas itu. Bukankah ini pernikahanmu. Bagaimana rasanya menikah?"

Kibum memukul lengan Hyukjae dengan buket bunga yang digenggamnya. "Pabbo! Kenapa betanya seperti itu? segeralah menikah agar kau bisa merasakannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Dimana Minnie dan yang lain?"

"Hah, biasa, mencari anak mereka yang hilang. Atau berkencan lebih tepatnya. Kau tahu anak Wookie kembar, lho. Dan anak Minnie menyukai salah satunya."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Hyukjae. Bahkan aku tahu seperti apa tipe anaknya, batin Hyukjae. Kibum melambai kearah belakang bahu Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae berbalik. Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Henry berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menggandeng anak masing-masing.

"Baru datang, Hyukkie?" Tanya Henry saat dihadapan Hyukjae. Jaejoong dan Key memeluk Hyukjae dari samping.

"Ahjumma, ayo kita main!" ajak Key.

"Eh, tidak boleh. Aku mau melempar ini." Larang Kibum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan buket bunganya di hadapan Key.

"Kau belum melempar bunganya? Kau benar-benar menunggu Hyukkie?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Menungguku? Kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Aku tidak mau melemparnya sebelum kau datang. Tidak akan terasa lengkap nanti. Lagipula aku percaya kau pasti akan datang." Jelas Kibum. Hyukjae terharu.

Kibum melenggang pergi ke arah Siwon. Ia berbisik kepada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk mengerti dan menggiring istrinya ke panggung bersama Zhoumi. Diatas panggung, Zhoumi berdiri di tengah panggung sambil membawa mic bersama dengan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Hadirin sekalian, mohon perhatian." Mulai Zhoumi. Semua tamu undangan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke panggung. Zhoumi memang pintar mengambil perhatian banyak orang. "Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang kepada tamu undangan yang baru datang. Dan untuk Nona Lee Hyukjae, senang kau pulang, chagi."

Dia tidak berubah, batin Hyukjae sambil membeli kepala Key.

"Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu. Kupersilahkan untuk semua tamu wanita untuk mendekat ke panggung. Karena mempelai wanita akan melempar buket bunganya." Seketika, hampir semua tamu wanita mengerubungi panggung. Jaejoong dan Key mengajak Hyukjae maju, tapi ia menolak. Karena terus dipaksa, mau tak mau Hyukjae ikut juga. Hyukjae berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Ia malu untuk lebih maju kedepan.

"Tapi nanti kita tidak dapat bunganya." Rengek Key.

"Nanti Ahjumma ambilkan, otte?" tawar Hyukjae. Key mengangguk setuju.

Kibum maju dua langkah lebih maju sambil tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan menggingit bibir bawahnya, tanda ia begitu senang. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat istrinya. Kibum terkikik kecil.

"Hana – dhul – set!" Kibum melempar bunganya setelah ia selesai menghitung. Saking bersemangatnya, lemparannya melambung terlalu jauh hingga melewati kerumunan yeojya yang menantinya di depan panggung.

"Wah, ternyata aku yang dapat." Ujar sebuah suara berat. Hyukjae dan kerumunan yeojya itu berbalik. Ternyata seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang mendapatkan buket bungat itu. penampilannya membuat kerumunan yeojya yang tadi diam menjadi berteriak rebut. Kecuali Hyukjae, tubuhnya membeku melihat namja itu. Bukan karena penampilannya. Melainkan karena sosok namja berpenampilan menarik itu. namja tampan yang selalu menghantui mimpi malamnya.

"Lee-Donghae" gumam Hyukjae lirih. Sosok itu, Donghae, sosok yang selalu Hyukjae mimpikan tiap malamnya. Sosok yang sedang menghirup aroma buket bunga Kibum dengan cara seduktif sambil melirik ke arahnya. Pipi Hyukjae memanas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak mampu menolak pesona Donghae yang baginya bertambah seratus kali lipat sejak ia pergi.

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak saat Donghae berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaya yang menawan. Tangan kanan Donghae menggenggam buket bunga, sedang tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Pandangan mata Donghae saat ini sanggup melelehkan hati yeojya mana saja yang melihatnya. Dan sungguh penyempurna yang pas, senyum menawan terpatri di wajahnya.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semenawan ini, batin Hyukjae. Donghae berdiri dihadapannya, membuat Hyukjae menjadi gugup. Donghae menarik tangan kanan Hyukjae dengan tangan kirinya dan mengecup punggung tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut. Hyukjae terkejut dan merasa wajahnya memanas seiring rona merah yang mulai menguar. Kepala Donghae terangkat, matanya menatap mata Hyukjae dalam dan hangat. Ada kerinduan yang tidak terdefinisikan dimata Donghae. Donghae semakin memandang Hyukjae intens. Ingin rasanya Hyukjae lari dari pandangan mata Donghae. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Kakinya terasa kaku.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hyukkie."

DEGH!

Hanya dengan mendengar Donghae menyebut namanya, jantung Hyukjae sudah berdetak lebih kencang. Hyukjae berharap Donghae tidak mendenar debaran jantungnya. Akan sangat memalukan baginya jika Donghae mendengar jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Donghae menyodorkan buket bunga ditangannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Untukmu."

**Author Pov End**

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

Mi nggak ngomong banyak-banyak.

hanya ingin mengatakan gomawo untuk yang udah menunggu fict ini.

pertanyaan Mi, fict ini lanjut atau stop sampai disini?

at last, wanna review now? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle** :: Waiting For You

**Main Cast** :: Lee Donghae / Lee Hyukjae

**Other Cast** :: Hanchul, Kangteuk, Yewook, Onkey, Kyumin, Yunjae, Sibum

**Author** :: Kang Rae Mi

Annyeonghaseyo Readers ku sayang~~~ /tebar cipok/ hahahaha XD ayo, ayo, yang kangen FF ini, yang bilang selalu WAITING FOR YOU, RAEMI-SSI, angkat ketek! hahahaha XD hadeuh hadeuh... Raemi itu gimana sih ngga buru-buru update XD mianhae ya, ngga cepet update :" sampe ada yang bilang nunggu sebulan, aigoo... jeongmal mianhae /bow/ semoga updatean kali ini ngga bikin eneg dan mual :D typo(s) itu kece, jadi mohon maaf jika ada typo dikit-dikit :D

seperti biasa, rules yang harus dipegang, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASHING MY PREND :D bashing aja Authornya, jangan castnya :) COPAS WITH PERMITION :) makaseeeehhhh... /tebar kolor Choi Minho/ XD

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Untukmu."

Donghae menyodorkan buket bunga itu padaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Donghae berubah, ia lebih menawan daripada saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Sebernanya yang berubah aku atau dia. Aku yang terlalu lama pergi atau memang Donghae yang semakin dewasa.

Donghae masih setia menyodorkan buket padaku. Aku harus bagaimana. Aku ragu utnuk mengambilnya. Kalau kuambil, apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya. Memberikannya pada Key seperti janjiku, tidak itu akan menyakiti hati Donghae. Kusimpan? Nanti dia mengira aku masih menyukainya –padahal aku memang masih menyukainya. Kuambil lalu ku buang? Aish, kau kejam Hyukkie. Kutolak, bukan pilihat tepat. Dibelakang ku ada gerombolan yeojya histeris. Kami sedang jadi tontonan mereka saat ini. Aish, rasanya ingin ku tending mereka semua.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae.

"Eh? N-ne?" semoga suara ku tidak bergetar. Akan memalukan jika Donghae mendengar suaraku bergetar.

"Bunganya bagaimana? Kau ambil atau tidak?"

Ambil tidak, ya? Ayo Hyukkie, Donghae menunggumu. Ambil keputusan cepat.

"Aku ambil." Senyum, Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Dia senang. Dia berharap aku mengambil bunganya. Donghae semakin menyodorkan bunga itu padaku. Tanganku terulur untuk mengambilnya. Aku beranikan memandang senyuman Donghae. Ugh, menyilaukan. Senyuman Donghae terlalu menawan. Lututku serasa mati rasa. Jangan sampai aku jatuh.

"Gomawo." Ucapku. Donghae menarikku ke pelukkannya. Ommo! Ya Tuhan, jantungku. Astaga jantungku. Aish, kenapa berdebar seperti ini. Jangan sampai Donghae mendengarnya. Suara yeojya dibelakang kami semakin keras pula. Aduh, aku malu.

"Senang kau sudah pulang. Jangan pergi lagi, ne?" gumamnya di telingaku. Aku mengangguk canggung. Donghae melepas pelukannya. Ia menyodorkan lengan kanannya padaku. "Ayo."

Ku lingkarkan tangan kiriku ke lengannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kerumunan yeojya. Seperti inikah perasaan Kibum saat menggandeng tangan Siwon.

**Hyukjae Pov End**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Author Pov**

"Sebenarnya ini pernikahan siapa? Kenapa sedari tadi yang jadi pusat perhatian kalian?" tanya Kibum saat sedang berkumpul bersama semua temannya.

"Ini pernikahan kita, Chagi. Tapi pestanya milik mereka." Siwon menunjuk Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian. Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Siwon. Kecuali Hyukjae, gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Dasar kuda." Cibir Hyukjae lirih tanpa suara. Sayang, Siwon melihat pergerakan bibir Hyukjae.

"Kau bilang apa, Hyukkie?" selidik Siwon.

"Ah, aniyo, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Hyukjae menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Kukiran kau mengataiku Kuda."

_Memang iya._

Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Hyukkie, aaa..." Donghae menyuapkan seseondok ice cream pada Hyukjae.

"Eh?" seru Hyukjae kaget. Donghae tetap mendekatkan sendok ice cream itu pada Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan Donghae. Walau ice itu mencair di dalam mulutnya, tapi debaran di jantungnya tidak mencair semudah ice yang ia makan.

"Enak?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk. Donghae gemas melihat Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Hyukjae perlahan. "Ah, tunggu, ada yang belepotan." Donghae mengusap noda ice cream yang belepotan di sudut bibir bawah Hyukjae dengan tangannya. Wajah Hyukjae merona merah karena malu.

"Katanya tidak pacaran. Kenapa suap-suapan? Sampai usap-usapan juga." Sindir Onew. Semua orang dewasa di tempat itu kaget mendengar ucapan Onew.

_Anak ini berbahaya_, pikir Hyukjae.

"Kata siapa kami tidak pacaran?" tanya Donghae.

"Hyukkie ahjumma."

"Kami memang tidak pacaran." Sahut Hyukjae.

"Memang tidak." Hyukjae tersenyu mendengar jawaban Donghae. "Tapi belum." Ralat Donghae. Senyum Hyukjae memudar. Rasanya ia ingin menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan taplak meja agar tidak memberi jawaban yang mengundang pikiran aneh dari Onew.

"Benar, ya, tidak pacaran. Kalau pacaran kalian harus mentraktir kami." Kata Sungmin.

"Benar. Kami semua. Ada—" Ryeowook menghitung jumlah semua orang yang duduk mengitari meja makan. "Kami berdua belas."

"Aku setuju." Ujar Donghae.

"Ya! Kalian ini apa-apaan? Kenapa membuat taruhan aneh seperti itu? Dan kau, kenapa menyetujuinya? Memangnya kita akan pacaran?" sungut Hyukjae.

"Apa salahnya? Kau tidak ingin pacaran denganku? Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Donghae.

"Bu-bukan-bukannya begitu. Hanya saja, ba-bagaimana jika kita ti-dak pa-pacaran?" Hyukjae sedikit tergagap.

"Kau takut kita tidak akan pacaran? Tenang saja, kita pasti pacaran."

"Hah? Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie. Pacaran itu tidak seinstan membuat ramen. Semua butuh waktu." Kata Henry.

"Benar. Mau menunggu lima tahun pun tidak masalah. Yang penting kalian akan bersama." Tambah Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya kalian sangta ingin aku pacaran dengannya." Tanya Hyukjae sambil emmicingkan mata.

"Tentu saja!" jawab semua yeojya dewasa secara bersamaan.

"Yang penting itu bukan ingin atau tidaknya kau pacaran. Tapi perasaanmu padanya." Bisik Kibum pada Hyukjae.

**Author Pov End**

.

.

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Haaah..." desahan lega meluncur dari bibirku saat pantatku menyentuh empuknya sofa ruang tengah apatemenku. Menghadiri pernikahan Kibum memang menyenangkan, walau sedikit melelahkan. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Donghae. Donghae semakin tampan saja. Kalau di ingat-ingat, terakhir aku bertemu Donghae, adalah saat ia ke rumahku setelah mengatakan perasaannya pada Kibum. Ah, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Kibum sudah menikah, bukan saatnya mengungkit masa lalu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pernikahan Kibum, buket bunga yang dilempar Kibum tadi akhirnya kubawa pulang juga. Buket itu sekarang tergeletak di meja dihadapanku. Buket yang indah. Aromanya juga wangi.

"Wangi." Ujarku setelah menghirup aroma yang menguar dari buket. Entah itu aroma slinya atau aroma parfum Donghae.

Degh!

Parfum Donghae? Aku menjauhkan buket itu dan meletakkannya kembali. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan Donghae? Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, jantungku sudah mencoba lari marathon.

"Guuuk!" suara gonggongan Choco membuatku kembali mengangkat kepala. Choco bergelung di dekat kakiku. Aku mengangkat Choco dan memandangnya.

"Wajah Umma merah, ya? Umma pasti sakit."

TING! TONG!

Siapa yang bertamu? Apa Sungmin? Atau Umma? Yang mengetahui apartemenku, kan, baru Sungmin dan Umma. Kuletakkan Choco di karpet ruang tengah dan berjalan ke pintu depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Kau?" seruku saat melihat Donghae berdiri di depan pintu apartemen. Bagaimana Donghae bisa tahu apartemenku. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dia bertanya ada Sungmin, atau dia mengikutiku sampai kemari.

"Sudah belum bengongnya? Ya sudah, aku masuk, ya." Tanpa permisi Donghae nyelonong masuk.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?!"

"Di luar dingin, Hyukkie. Kau mau membuatku mati kedinginan di luar? Lagipula kau malah bengong saja di depan pintu. Ya sudah, aku masuk saja." Ujarnya santai. Aku berjalan memasuki apartemen mengikuti Donghae.

"Wah, ada anjing manis." Tangan Donghae terulur untuk mengambil Choco yang sedang rebahan di sofa. Tapi beruntung karena aku lebih gesit.

"Mau apa kau dengan anakku?" ck! Sial, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ah, sudahlah.

Donghae menunjuk Choco, "Dia anakmu?"

"I-iya!"

"Kalau begitu ayahnya." Tangan Donghae kembali terulur ingin menyentuh Choco. Tapi aku segera berbalik. "Ck! Hyukkie."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak boleh jadi Appa-nya!"

"Mana bisa begitu. Mana ada anak tanpa ayah?"

"Ada!"

"Tapi tidak kalau kau ibunya :p"

BLUSH!

Aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah. Donghae, hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu, ia berhasil membuatku merona. Aku membiarkan Donghae menggendong Choco dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hyukkie."

Tidak perlu repot-repot versi Donghae sama dengan keluarkan semua isi kulkasmu. Ku buatkan cokelat panas saja. Udara di luar sedikit dingin.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Silahkan" kuletakkan segelas cokelat panas di hadapan Donghae. Choco tidak bersamanya. Pasti ada dikamar.

"Gomawo, anjingmu manis. Kau membelinya saat di Jepang?"

"Ani, aku menemukannya saat pulang sekolah. Kau menyukai anjing?"

Donghae mengangguk beberapa kali, "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Dulu aku sempat memelihara satu. Tapi akhirnya dia meninggal."

"Kurasa kau kurang baik dalam merawatnya." Candaku, tapi Donghae malah nyengir aneh.

"Karena aku seorang suami, bukan istri. Tugas merawat dilakukan oleh seorang istri, bukan suami. Bukan begitu, Hyukkie?" Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu sengaja ditujukan untukku, bukan untuk kalangan universal. "Apartemenmu bagus, kenapa pindah?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku terbiasa hidup sendirian di Jepang setelah Appa dan Umma kembali ke Seoul."

"Kau bohong!" ucapan Donghae membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Kau tidak pernah bisa tinggal jauh dari Jungsoo ahjumma. Walau mungkin kau terbiasa hidup sendiri, tapi aku yakin bukan itu alasannya. Apa karena aku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja bukan karena dirimu." Aku meneguk cokelat panasku untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang mendadak menyerang diriku.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Hyukkie. Aku sudah tidak bisa di tipu lagi, sama saat kau mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Hae. nyatanya aku ada di depanmu sekarang." Jawabku mencoba tenang. Donghae berdiri dan menarik tanganku, mencoba memaksaku untuk berdiri. Aku berdiri di hadapannya. Donghae memandang tepat ke dalam mataku.

"Kau menipuku, Hyukkie. Kita saling menipu satu sama lain." Desisnya dengan suara pelan. "Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Karena itulah kau selalu memisahkan ku dari Kibum. Karena itu kau selalu terlihat sedih setiap aku membicarakan tentang Kibum. Karena itu kau menangis saat aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada Kibum. Apa aku benar?"

Aku balas memandang Donghae, haruskah ia membicarakan ini saat kami baru bertemu? Haruskah ia membuka luka lama lagi. Ya, kuakui selama delapan tahun ini aku tidak pernah melupakannya, tidak sedetikpun. Aku masih mencintainya, sangat.

"Apa kau kemari untuk membicarakan hal ini? Ya, aku mencintaimu. Ya, aku memang tidak rela kau bersma Kibum. Karena ku harap kau bersamaku!" ku hempaskan tangan Donghae. "Apa kau mengerti perasaanku saat itu? Kau tidak tahu, kan? Dan jika kau mengetahui perasaanku, apa itu mengubah sesuatu? Kau tetap tidak menyukaiku, kan?"

"Kau salah, itu mengubah sesuatu, itu mengubahku. Aku memang awalnya tidak mengetahui perasaan ku, tapi sekarang, semenjak kau pergi, hanya kau yang hatiku inginkan, bukan Kibum. Terlambat memang, tapi lebih baik begitu daripada tidak sama sekali. Aku menunggumu, aku selalu menunggumu selama delapan tahun ini. mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu. Tidakkah itu mengubah sesuatu? Itu mengubah banyak hal." Donghae menggenggam tanganku lembut. "Pikirkan ini, Hyukkie. Apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya lembut.

Tidak, sekalipun tidak pernah aku membencimu.

"Pulanglah, kita bicarakan ini lain kali. Kau tahu dimana bisa menemukanku."

Sebelum pergi, Donghae mengecup keningku, lama dan lembut. Sangat lembut. Mataku terpejam merasakan sentuhan hangatnya. Tanpa terasa mataku memanas. Donghae menempelkn keningnya di keningku dan memandang mataku lembut.

"Jangan menangis, aku benci melihatmu menangis. Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku. Karena dirikulah penyebab mata ini, selalu menangis." Donghae mengecup kedua mataku bergantian.

"Jangan benci dirimu, pulanglah."

"Aku pulang, saranghae." Donghae berjalan ke pintu.

"Hae," panggilku tepat saat Donghae akan membuka pintu. Donghae berhenti atapi tidak berbalik. "Jangan lagi perlakukan aku dengan lembut."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka. Aku merasa tidak nyaman." Aku bergidik saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi aku suka. Jangan perintahkan aku untuk berhenti, Hyukkie." Donghae menghilang di balik pintu. Kakiku lemas, lututku serasa hilang, aku jatuh di lantai dan menangis. Entah apa yang kutangsi. Tapi aku sangat ingin menangis.

**Hyukjae Pov End**

.

.

**Author Pov**

Seminggu setelah kedatangan Donghae. Keadaan Hyukjae tak kunjung membaik. Terkadang ia teringat Donghae dan berakhir dengan menangis semalam suntuk. Imbasnya, mata Hyukjae terlihat seperti mata panda sekarang. Minggu siang itu Hyukjae hanya duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon kamarnya dan memandang keluar. Ia tidak terlalu bersemangat melakukan apapun. Tapi sayang, perutnya yang belum ia isi sejak tadi pagi sudah berteriak meminta jatah. Jadilah Hyukjae bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Hyukjae membuka kulkasnya. Tidak banyak bahan makanan di kulkasnya. Semenjak ia pindah kemarin, ia memang belum sempat mengisi kulkasnya. Hanya saja sehari setelah kunjungan Donghae, Jungsoo datang dan mengisi kulkas Hyukjae dengan beberapa bahan makanan standar. Hyukjae menganbil dua butir telur dan beberapa sayuran. Ia sedang malas memasak, jadi aia hanya akan membuat omelet saja. Hyukjae memotong sayuran dengan telaten dan melamun memikirkan Donghae.

"Aaaw!" ringisnya saat jarinya tak sengaja tergores pisau. Darah segar segera mengucur. Lumayan banyak darah yang mengucur keluar. Sepertinya ia tergores cukup dalam. "Aish! Kenapa aku melamun."

Hyukjae segera menyalakan kran wastafel untuk mencuci jarinya. Tapi bunyi bel pintu yang terus berdering membuat Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya dan membuka pintu. Hyukjae membuka pintu apartemennya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Donghae berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Hai, Jungsoo ahjumma memintaku mengantarkan ini untukmu." Donghae menyerahkan sebuah kotak makanan yang cukup besar. Lupa dengan lukanya, Hyukjae mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima kotak makanan itu. Sial bagi Hyukjae, Donghae melihat jarinya yang masih kotor dengan darah yang mengucur.

"Jarimu! Ada apa dengan jarimu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada panik sambil meraih jari Hyukjae.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Hyukjae menarik tangannya. "Ini hanya tergores sedikit."

"Sedikit? Ini bisa jadi parah, Hyukkie. Ayo kita obati." Donghae menarik Hyukjae memasuki apartemennya. Donghae menendang pintu apartemen dengan kakinya utnuk menutup pintu.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa tergores?" tanya Donghae sambil dengan telaten mengobati luka Hyukjae dengan obat-obatan di kotal P3K yang ada di apartemen Hyukjae. Kotak makanan yang ia bawa, ia letakkan di meja makan.

"Aku hanya sedang memasak tadi." Jawab Hyukjae jujur.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae sebentar. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah saat memasak. Sudah selesai." Donghae membereskan kotak P3K Hyukjae.

"Ne, gomawo." Jawab Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hyukjae pelan kemudian berdiri. "Mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengatarkan makanan saja."

"Tapi kau mengobati lukaku." Hyukjae mencoba menahan Donghae, entah mengapa ia belum ingin Donghae pulang.

"Itu hanya tambahan kebaikan saja, Hyukkie." Donghae tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Gajima!" seru Hyukjae. "Jangan pulang dulu. Tinggallah, untuk makan siang."

Donghae berbalik dan memandang Hyukjae dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Bukankah dulu kita biasa makan siang bersama?" lanjut Hyukjae.

"Baiklah." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum terkembang.

**Author Pov End**

.

.

**Donghae Pov**

Sedari tadi aku memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang mempersiapkan makan siang kami. hyukjae menahanku saat aku akan pulang. Senang? Tentu saja senang. Delapan tahun tidak bertemu dan sekarang aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya, bagaimana aku tidak senang. bahkan selama delapan tahun aku sangat merindukannya. Hyukjae sekarang sedikit berubah, jika dulu ia terlihat cantik dan manis, kini ia terlihat luar biasa cantik dan manis. Rambutnya dulu tak pernah ia biarkan panjang, paling panjang hanya sebatas bahu. Tapi kini rambut Hyukjae sudah sepanjang punggungnya. Walau begitu, ia tetap terlihat cantik. Hyukjae duduk di hadapanku, aku masih setia memandanginya.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Ani," aku menggeleng. "Kau cantik."

"Ooh, ehm, gomawo." Hyukjae menyelipkan seberkas rambutnya di belakang telinganya, terlihat manis jika aku melihatnya. Kami makan dan aku masih sesekali melirik wajahnya. Rasanya tak akan bosan aku melihat wajah Hyukjae.

"Kau senang pulang ke Seoul? Tidak merindukan Jepang?" tanyaku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. senang bisa pulang. Aku tidak terlalu merindukan Tokyo, mungkin karena hampir sama dengan Seoul. Oh iya, apa kabar Heenim ahjumma? Maaf aku belum sempat mampir. Ku usahakan segera mampir."

"Kabar Umma baik, kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?"

"Untuk apa aku menanyakan kabarmu jika kau saja ada di hadapanku." Hyukjae sedikit terkikik. Kurasa ia sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. "Maaf, untuk kejadian kemarin. Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan."

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Kita semua berlebihan saat itu." aku menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan mengusap jemarinya. Kurasakan perban di jari Hyukjae basah.

"Hyukkie! Lukamu!" seruku sambil melihat perban Hyukjae yang sedikit memerah. Ya ampun, lukanya terbuka lagi. Aku berdiri dan menarik tangan Hyukjae. Tapi ia menahannya. "Kenapa? Kita harus ke Rumah Sakit."

Hyukjae menggeleng kencang. "Andwaeyo, aku tidak mau."

Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau Hyukjae masih takut dengan jarum suntik Rumah Sakit. "Hyukkie, apa kau masih takut dengan jarum suntik dan Rumah Sakit?"

"Eung..." Hyukjae mengangguk kecil.

"Lukamu terbuka lagi, Hyukkie. Kau harus ke Rumah Sakit. Yesung hyung harus melihat lukamu." Ujarku pengertian. Aku bersiap menelpon Yesung hyung tapi lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Hyukjae. Aku memandang Hyukjae penuh pengertian.

"Aku takut disuntik." Ujarnya lirih.

"Tidak akan disuntik, Hyukkie. Aku janji."

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Tidak perlu. Tutupi saja dengan ini." kupakaikan jaketku pada Hyukjae. Lalu ku gandeng ia menuju mobilku.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

Hyukjae meggenggam tanganku erat saat di ruang tunggu. Yesung hyung termasuk dokter yang hebat. Maka dari itu ku bawa Hyukjae ke Rumah Sakit tempat Yesung hyung bekerja. Tangan Hyukjae sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ini masih lebih baik daripada dulu ia terlihat gelisah. Kurasa dia sedang menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Gwaenchana, Hyukkie. Tidak akan disuntik."aku berusaha menenangkan Hyukkie.

Dari dalam ruang periksa, keluar seorang suster membawa papan daftar pasien. "Nona Lee Hyukjae." Panggil suster itu. Aku dan Hyukjae memasuki ruang periksa. Yesung hyung duduk di kursinya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kurasa kalian salah mendatangi dokter." Ujar Yesung hyung setelah kami duduk di hadapannya.

"Maksudnya, Hyung?" tanyaku.

"Untuk pasangan pengantin baru seperti kalian, dokter kandungan berada di lantai dua. Bukan disini." Jawabnya. Aku memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan bercanda, Hyung. Jari Hyukkieterluka."

"Benarkah? Kemarikan jarimu, Hyukkie, coba kulihat dulu."

Hyukjae menjulurkan jarinya yang terluka. Yesung hyung membuka perban yang kupasang dan memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Cukup dalam juga. Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Yesung hyung meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tergores pisau saat sedang memasak." Terang Hyukjae. Yesung hyung mengangguk dua kali kemudian melepaskan jari Hyukjae.

"Arraseo, jahit." Vonis Yesung hyung.

"Mwo? Jahit? Apa... tidak ada cara lain?" tawar Hyukjae.

"Tidak, Hyukkie. Kalau tidak, akan semakin parah. Suster Kang, tolong siapkan jarum suntik dan obat bius lokal." Perintah Yesung hyung pada suster yang tadi memanggil kami.

"Suntik?! Aku tidak mau disuntik! Hae, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae merajuk padaku.

"Tidak apa, Hyukkie. Tidak akan sakit." Sekali lagi aku mencoba memberi pengertian pada Hyukjae. Yesung hyung mendekati Hyukjae dengan jarum suntik di tangannya. Jaketku yang dikenakan Hyukjae disingkapnya agar ia bisa menyuntik lengan Hyukjae. Aku berdiri dan memeluk Hyukjae agar ia tidak melihat saat Yesung hyung menyuntiknya nanti. Tangan Hyukjae meremas pelan kaos bagian belakangku. Wajahnya tidak menempel di perutku, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang menyerngit menahan ngeri saat Yesung hyung menyuntiknya.

"Rileks, Hyukkie." Ujarku. Hyukjae semakin meremas kaosku dengan kencang, dahinya berkerut menahan ngeri. Ia berusaha tidak berteriak. Yesung hyung mancabut suntikannya dan Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya perlahan. "Tidak sakit, kan?"

"Siapa bilang. Rasanya mengerikan." Hyukjae memandang Yesung hyung dengan tatapan sebal. "Aku marah padamu, Oppa." Ujarnya pada Yesung hyung.

"Kau tidak akan berani marah lagi padaku setelah ku sembuhkan lukamu." Ujar Yesung hyung sambil mendekati Hyukjae, kemudian duduk di dekatnya. "Bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, itu artinya obatnya sudah bekerja, kan?"

Yesung hyung mengangguk dan menarik jari Hyukjae yang terluka ke pangkuannya. "Kalau kau takut, jangan melihatku."

Yesung hyung mulai menjahit jari Hyukjae. Luka Hyukjae memang cukup panjang dan dalam. Hyukjae sendiri lebih memilih memaninkan jari tanganku agar tidak melihat Yesung hyung. Hampir enam menit dan Yesung hyung baru menyelesaikan tigaperempatnya.

"Kenapa lama, Oppa?" tanya Hyukjae tidak sabaran.

"Sebentar lagi selasai. Kubuat aga tidak berbekas." Gumam Yesung hyung. "Sudah selesai. Tunggu, biar kuperban dulu."

Hyukjae mengamati Yesung hyung yang mebalutkan perban ke lukanya, kurasa ia sudah mulai berani melihat lukanya. Setelah selesai, kami berpamitan dan membayar administrasi di depan. Selama aku membayar, Hyukjae terus emperhatikan perbannya sambil duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Kenapa di lihat terus?" tanyaku.

"Ani, kajja kita pulang. Gomawo, Hae." Ujar Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan dan mengantarnya pulang.

**Donghae Pov End**

.

.

**Author Pov**

Donghae memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah pelan. Tapi sepelan apapun ia melangkah, Heechul tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Donghae-ya!" seru Heechul mengagetkan Donghae yang baru memasuki ruang tengah. Donghae menghela nafas sebentar.

"Ada apa, Umma?"

"Kenapa lama sekali di tempat, Hyukkie? Kalian melakukan apa saja?"

Donghae memicingkan mata mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu ia baru saja dari apartemen Hyukjae. "Tahu darimana aku baru sjaa dari apartemen Hyukkie? Apa Jungsoo ahjumma yang cerita?"

Heechul mengangguk bersemangat. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Umma. Kami hanya makan siang bersama dan berbincang sebentar. Itu saja." Donghae berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak berniat menceritakan kecelakaan yang Hyukjae alami. Karena jika ia ceritakan, Heechul pasti akan memberitahu Jungsoo dan Jungsoo akan panik dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Dikamarnya Donghae langsung melepas jaketnya yang tadi ia pinjamkan pada Hyukjae dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu kamar, lalu bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Donghae berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya dan memperhatikan kamar Hyukjae yang tertutup dan gelap.

"Bukankah kita selalu dekat, Hyukkie? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kau jauh dariku? Bisakah aku menangkapmu? aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Maaf karena aku terlambat menyadarinya." Guman Donghae entah pada siapa. Ia berjalan mendekati pinggir beranda dan berdiri memandang langit dari sana. "Malam ini langit berbintang. Apa kau melihatnya, Hyukkie?"

Sementara itu di apartemennya, Hyukjae duduk di beranda apartemennya. Angin dingin malam meniupkan udara dingin malam yang meniup helaian rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut. Sebuah selimut hangat membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Mata Hyukjae tertuju pada langit. Ingatannya melayang saat ia duduk berdua dengan Donghae di beranda kamarnya. Kala itu ia memberanikan diri menanyakan arti dirinya pada Donghae.

"Bisakah kita melangkah selangkah lebih jauh? Bisakah kita melewati batas toleransi kita?" gumam Hyukjae lirih sambil memandang langit. Jarak diantara mereka memang jauh. Tapi langit mereka satu. Tatapan rindu yang ditujukan untuk masing-masing akan langit sampaikan melalui awan yang bergerak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyukjae bangkit lalu menutup pintu berandanya dan berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dipikirannya hanya satu, menuju ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Donghae biasa menunggunya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Hyukjae, Donghae segera berlari menyambar jaketnya dan dan berlari keluar rumah. Ia berlari menuju tempat ia bisa menemukan Hyukjae biasa menunggunya. Dua insan ini, dengan pikiran yang sama walau di temoat yang berbeda, bergegas menuju tempat dimana mereka bisa menemukan satu sama lain. Dibawah pohon yang terukirkan nama mereka berdua.

"Hyukkie."

"Hae."

"Tunggu aku!"

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

_ "Hae... Hae... Hae dimana?" teriak seorang yeoya mungil yang tengah bingung mencari sahabatnya._

_ "Disini, Hyukkie!" teriak seorang namja mungil nan tampan dari balik pohon menjawab teriakan si yeojya mungil. Yeojya manis yang merasa terpanggil itu segera mengarahkan langkahnya kebalik pohon besar dimana sang namja sedang berdiri disana._

_ "Hae cedang apa?" tanya yeojya itu cadel._

_ "Mengukir nama kita disini." Jawab si namja santai._

_ "Untuk apa?"_

_ "Supaya aku bisa bersama dengan Hyukkie selamanya."_

_ "Kenapa Joumi oppa tidak diukil juga?"_

_ "Aku maunya Cuma dengan Hyukkie. Kau mau, kan, bersamaku selamanya."_

_ "Ne, aku mau." Jawab si yeojya dengan gummy smile-nya._

_ "Gomawo, Hyukkie. Aku sayang Hyukkie." Ujar si namja sambil menggenggam tangan sang yeojya._

_ "Ne, Hyukkie juga sayang Hae."_

**Author Pov End**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<strong>

hwahhahahahaha XD gimana gimana? memuaskan ngga?

engga? ya derita lo :P #plak!

hahahaha :D mian lama banget updatenya, sampe sebulan lebih ya?

Mi aja sampe kaget pas baca review beberapa hari lalu, ada yang bilang nungguin sampe jamuran, XD

mianhae chingu sampe jamuran ya nunggunya..

sekarang udah update kan... :) semoga ceritanya ngga ngebosenin :)

kalo bosen, Mi hapus aja story ini :D serius...

mian, Mi belum bisa bales review, :) yang mau review terus langsung dibales, review aja lewat PM,

Mi sering cek PM, jadi nanti bisa langsung dijawab reviewnya :)

terakhir, wanna review now? :)

yang review dapet kolornya Minho SHINee XD #plak! /dirajam Taemin/

Oh, iya, ngomong ngomong tentang SHINee, Mi punya fict 2min judulnya **SOMEDAY** :)

itu terinspirasi kisah Mi sama seseorang :"

kalau berkenan, silahkan dibaca :D kalo ngga, ya udah gapapa :)

makaseeeeehhhh... XD


End file.
